Bloody Requiem: Vongola Decimo
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Sky and Blood, two elements that he use for killing. Rage, something that he has grow accustom to. Chaos, his greatest weapon. A cold blooded and emotionless assasin like Tsuna only has one weakness, and that is a beautiful girl name Chrome. AU 2796
1. Chapter 1

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE UNKNOWN LIFE OF TSUNA SAWADA**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(DREAM)**_

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_The moon looks terrifying this night. It was not in its usual color, instead, the moon had took a shade of red, blood red and it looked demented, something that unnerved the men as they faced a young boy, a five year old boy to be exact. Normally, they would laughed at the boy in front of them but that said boy was a notorious assassin in the Mafia World, notorious and ruthless I might add, and they even heard rumors that the boy had killed a person while only using a toothpick. _

_The boy that was in front of them was wearing a long crimson cloak that was floating around him wickedly, that scared them as well because the long cloak itself was as red as blood and if rumors about it was true, the cloak itself was made of blood. His face was covered by red bandages and the only thing visible was his orange eyes that were glaring at them coldly, his long red hair was waving in the air in a demented fashion, burning like a fire, and on his forehead was a flame, burning benevolently. The flame was as crimson as blood (for the record, it is not the Storm Flame)._

"_Is she with you?" The boy asked in a cold tone, something that caused shiver run down their spines._

"_Yes she is," The man that was their leader said as he pushed a four year old girl to his direction. The said girl had a shy smile on her face and the boy soften for a moment as he glanced at the familiar violet haired girl before hardening once again. With a simple flicked of his finger, the cloak that he was wearing suddenly made a lion that was made out of blood and fire. The lion look very frightening as it glared at the man behind the girl with absolute malice._

"_Retrieve her and bring her to me," The boy ordered as the lion instantly dashed towards the girl. The girl didn't budge as the lion suddenly enveloped her, turning into bloody bloob before turning back into a lion form, with her on top. The lion then dashed towards its creator. _

_As the girl was now beside him, he hurriedly examined her for any bruises on her body and his eyes instantly landed on a small scar on her hand, something that greatly angers him. The boy glared at the men across him with eyes that could freeze fire itself. "I told you before that she better not be damaged but I see a small scar, that won't do at all." The boy snarled coldly as the men across him ran like the Shinigami himself was after them._

"_Faithless cowards," The boy whispered as his crimson cloak conjured several more crimson lions. "Made sure that nothing is left of them," The boy ordered as the lions instantly charged towards the running men._

_The boy then looked at the shy girl that was on top of the first lion that he made, his eyes instantly soften at the sight of the prone girl. "Did they hurt you in any way, Chrome-chan?" The boy asked with a tender tone._

_The girl named Chrome merely shook her head as the boy smiled at her. "Don't worry, your under me now, I'll protect you." The boy said with a soft voice as the two heard screams of terror coming from the men that brought her to him._

_Chrome smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, Boss." Chrome whispered as sleep consumed her._

"_Call me Tsuna, my dear." Tsuna exclaimed in a soft tone as the cloak that he was wearing suddenly enveloped the two of them as it formed a dragon that pretty much resembled a lion before flying off towards God knows where._

_**(Nine Years Later)**_

_**(END OF DREAM)**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada slowly woke up as he gazed at the ceiling on his room. "That dream again huh," Tsuna mumbled coherently as he sat up.

"Tsu-chan, breakfast is ready." A familiar voiced yelled as he hurriedly stood up.

"I'll be down in a sec mom," Tsuna yelled back politely as he stood up. "I wonder when I will get a new job; it has been a boring couple of days that I hadn't gutted somebody." Tsuna whispered as he opened the door and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"I'll think I'll visit my Chrome-chan later." Tsuna mused with a small smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

_**Italy,**_

In a dark bar somewhere in Italy, several shady and dangerous people were having drinks; smell of cigarette flooded the air. The men in charge of the drinks didn't even bother to look at their newest costumer.

"Reborn, got call out again by the old man, I see."

"It sucks to be popular, they had it tough. Where are you headed now, Rome, France?"

"Japan, the old man has finally decided." Reborn said with a small sighed.

Reborn, the strongest and the most dangerous hitman in the world, not to mention the smallest, was the most trusted and most esteem subordinate of the Ninth Boss of the Vongola. He was a very dangerous man (baby) as well as a very busy person but he didn't care nor mind. His life was never boring and his job is always interesting and if the ninth requires him to teach some brat to become his successor, then he'll teach that brat to be one hell of Mafia Boss. His brutal teaching methods did produce a competent mafia boss; sure he was still an idiot in his view but he was competent enough to run a family which was something good.

"It will be a long journey." Reborn mumbled to himself before he started taking down several no name Mafioso for the heck of it.

Hey, you can't blame the guy, he was bored.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Tsu-chan, hurry up or you'll be late for school." Nana said to her son as he hurriedly took a toast and shoved it to his mouth.

"Hear you mom," Tsuna said in a sullen, nonchalant tone. "Is there any interesting developments this morning mom?' Tsuna asked in a nonchalant matter.

Nana merely smiled at the interest that his son had shown to her life. He may be a shy, meek, unmotivated, cold, sometimes emotionless boy but he was still her son and it gives her great joy when her son attempts to bond with her. "Nothing interesting happened Tsu-chan, nothing at all. Although there is a flier that has been place in the mailbox." Nana said with a cheerful tone. That instantly got Tsuna's attentions.

"What did the flier said mom, is it another scam?" Tsuna asked while his mom merely shook her head.

"The flier said that there is going to be a home tutor coming, I gave them a call immediately." Nana said, oblivious to the dread expression that her son has on his face. Nana then began reading the flier. "The flier said that I will teach your child to be the next leader of the next generation. I am young, dashing, and seven different kinds of sexy. As long as they have a place to sleep and a meal, I will teach your child to be a competent leader twenty-four hours, seven days a week."

'_Hell no,'_ Tsuna thought as he stood up. "I'll be going now mom and if the tutor arrived tell him that his services is not needed." Tsuna exclaimed as he left the kitchen and was met by the sight of one of the most feared man in the Mafia world, it was safe to say that he was cursing in every language that he knows right now, five language to be exact. In front of him was the most feared Arcobaleno in the Mafia world, his chameleon and all.

'_All the people that I had killed in the past must be laughing their asses in their graves right now.' _Tsuna thought grimly as the baby hitman gazed at him passively.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as Tsuna merely buried his face to the palm of his hand.

'_Great the only guy that I'm actually afraid off is here, in my house.'_ Tsuna thought grimly.

"Are you Tsuna?" Reborn asked in a passive voice while he scanned his new student in a calculative manner.

"Unfortunately, and who are you?" Tsuna asked in a sullen tone.

"My name is Reborn and starting tomorrow, I'll be looking after you." Reborn said with a small sadistic smile.

Tsuna looked at the little hitman one more time before walking pass him. "I'll be going now, please don't use that Aura of Death you have while you're here in my house." Tsuna yelled as he made his escape_. 'I wonder if my Chrome-chan won't mind me staying in her house for a couple of weeks, or months.'_

Nana waved her hand cheerfully as her son dashed towards school while Reborn mere stared at his new student/victim/ punching bag. "So he noticed my Aura, that's a first." Reborn mumbled with a small smile. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, you're an interesting person."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Just great," Tsuna mumbled as he walk towards the direction of Namimori High School. "What is that little chibi anyway and what is he doing here." Tsuna asked practically no one.

"For starters, I'm a hitman and like I told you before, I'm your home tutor." Tsuna twitch after hearing those words.

"You're here, sitting in my head, why?" Tsuna asked with barely control irritation, not even supriced that the most dangerous and the most lethal baby in the world was sitting on his shoulder. "Never mind that, I don't need a home tutor, my grades are not half bad."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, your academic and athletic achievements are average at best, you are the manager of your school's boxing club and all-in-all, you are consider a nobody in school. Not the best record but I can work with that." Reborn stated as he read a folder that he took out of nowhere.

Tsuna sighed, not even surprised on how he got his files. He is, after all, dealing with the best hitman in the world. "Could you leave me alone for a while, it's weird to have a baby in my shoulder while going to school." Tsuna requested as he felt a familiar presence behind him. _'Not now,' _Tsuna thought desperately.

"Ah, how cute," A familiar voice, for Tsuna anyway, squealed, catching the attention of the two.

"Sasagawa-chan, please don't squeal behind me, you know how I hate that." Tsuna exclaimed as he glanced at the beautiful girl behind him passively.

Sasagawa Kyoko, also known as the Idol of Namimori High School, is a beautiful and very appealing girl. She's a polite, cheerful, popular, and sweet girl and quite intelligent in her own right but somewhat of an airhead. She was the most sought after girl in the school and only four people in the entire school has no interst in here, Tsuna (he's interested in Chrome in this story), Hibari (the guy is way too dangerous and cares only for his school), Kusakabe Tetsuya, and her brother. Most of the boys were quite jealousy at the fact that she was in friendly terms with Tsuna, the anti-social, somewhat cold, nobody. Although Tsuna guess that the reason why she was socializing with him is because he was one of the few who could actually force her brother to rest once in a while.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted, gazing at the girl in a cute manner causing Tsuna to roll his eyes.

"Good morning," Kyoko greeted cutely as she gazed at Tsuna. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a little brother?" Kyoko asked with a cute pout.

"I'm not his brother, I'm his home tutor." Reborn answered in a deadpanned tone.

"Ah, how cute, is that the reason why you're wearing a cute suit?" Kyoko exclaimed with a cute expression as she resisted the urged to hug the little baby.

"So how's your brother," Tsuna asked suddenly, not wanting her to give Reborn a reason to hold her in gunpoint. "I hope his resting or I will be force to chain him to his bed, again, for the hundred time this month." Tsuna asked in a neutral tone.

Kyoko flushed at that subject. "He's still training heavily like usual but his resting once in a while." Kyoko answered in a rather happy tone.

"That's good; I swear to God, the guy has too much stamina for his own good." Tsuna mumbled as he gazed at the school. "Well I got to spilt, if your fan-club sees us together again, I will have to go to extremes to force them to leave me alone." Tsuna said as he walked to the opposite direction to where Kyoko was heading.

"See you at class, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said as she waved him off.

After she was out of earshot, Reborn began to pester.

"Friend of yours?" Reborn asked while Tsuna merely shook his head.

"Acquaintance of mine, I'm force to babysit her big brother, the captain of the boxing club as well as a boxing obsessed idiot. The guy trains to hard for his own good but hey; our boxing club has been winning nationals for the past two years so I'm not complaining." Tsuna said with a shrugged.

"And the only reason she's talking to you is because you have no interest in her romantically and you don't lust over her." Reborn pointed out while Tsuna merely snorted.

"She's very pretty; I give her that but the person I'm interested in is more suited for me." Tsuna answered in a nonchalant matter causing Reborn to nod.

"I'm slightly surprise that you're not disturbed to see a baby with a chameleon in your shoulder." Reborn mused while Tsuna merely chuckled coldly.

"Weirder things had happened to me," Tsuna exclaimed with a small smile.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"At least Reborn has left me alone," Tsuna mumbled as he sat on his sit, which was located in the farthest corner of the class. He was quite anti-social and didn't socialize with any other people unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, where did Reborn-chan go." Kyoko asked as Tsuna gazed at the two girl in front of him before gazing at the dark haired girl with a very cold gazed.

"Could you tell Sasagawa-chan not to socialize with a nobody like me, Hana Kurokawa-san. I enjoy being in the shadows and being a nobody thank you very much." Tsuna said as the girl name Hana merely sighed. She still can't believe that her friend is interested to a person like Sawada.

"I told her already but she doesn't listened. I think she admired you because you could actually force his brother to take it easy." The girl said in a bored manner.

"Hana-chan, please," Kyoko exclaimed in a shy tone before turning back to Tsuna but before she could say anything, Tsuna suddenly left his sit. "He's fast," Kyoko mumbled in disbelief, even after seeing it a hundred times, she still can't believe that Tsuna can disappeared without a sound.

"I still can't believe that you're interested in a guy that actually enjoys being a nobody." Hana commented quietly as Kyoko searched for Tsuna. "And I don't even know if you know that you're interested in him." Hana added in a whisper.

With Tsuna,

Tsuna hurriedly exited the classroom with his slowest speed (which is still pretty fast) and hurriedly glance around him. When he noticed that nobody would be coming or around, he leaned near the door and glanced at the ceiling. "Do I even have to ask why you're here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked with a very irate tone.

"You notice me, not bad." Reborn answered, not even bothering to appear in front of Tsuna.

"The Aura of Death I mentioned earlier, it reeks on you." Tsuna stated calmly.

"So you can detect threatening aura's huh, interesting. Looks like training you would be an experience." Reborn mumbled as Tsuna sighed as he put a piece of paper to the ground before entering the classroom once again.

"The piece of paper in the floor contains the blueprints of the school. If you're going too popped out randomly to me in school then you could at least know where you're going." Tsuna then sighed as enclosed his hands hard enough to draw blood. _'No helping it I see.'_ Tsuna thought as he entered class, droplets of blood falling to the ground as he walk to his seat.

'_No helping it what so ever.'_ Tsuna thought as he sat on his sit. _**"Bloody Requiem: Lion Personification."**_ Tsuna mumbled as the droplets of blood turned into small crimson, semi intelligent lions. The Lions were as small as flies. "Trail that chibi hitman," Tsuna whispered as the lions nodded and scattered all over the school. That would do for now.

_**(Scene Change)**_

School ended fast for Tsuna, faster than usual without Sasagawa-sempai yelling extreme all the time. As the two arrive home, Tsuna immediately dash to his room and locked the door before staring at the strongest hitman in the world.

"Let's get this over with; what the hell do you want?" Tsuna asked as Reborn merely made himself comfortable.

"Straight to the point, I like that." Reborn commented as he pet Leon, his pet chameleon. "To be frank, you're going to be the Vongola Family Tenth Generation Boss, Vongola Decimo. I'm here to prepare you, mold you, and turn you into a respectable and competent boss." Reborn commented as Tsuna merely looked at Reborn with a cold gaze.

"If I could guess, This Vongola Family is the organization that my great-great-great grandfather created during when he was alive, right?" Tsuna asked as Reborn nodded.

"You know about the Vongola?" Reborn asked while Tsuna remain passive.

"Nope, the only think I know is that my great-great-great grandfather Ieyatsu Sawada is an Italian decent and has said to have created an organization before he retired to Japan and start a family." Tsuna stated with his best acting and lying voice. He had known that for quite some time now, even about the Vongola family and their business.

"Good, that means I could skip that topic in your history lessons." Reborn said, not buying the lie. "We'll start tomorrow so you better rest." Reborn advised as Tsuna merely glared at the chibi hitman.

"Don't decide my life, one, I don't know nor care what the Vongola Family is or does (half of that is a lie), two, this is my life, you don't decide what I do with my life and trust me, being a Mafia boss is not part of my dreams." Tsuna exclaimed but was ignored as the chibi hitman change into his sleeping attire.

"It's getting late, see you tomorrow." Reborn said as he drifted to sleep.

Tsuna growled as he made his way to his bed but instantly stopped when he saw several tripwires, grenades, and other different traps. With a sigh, Tsuna left his room and slammed the door shut. "I don't need this." Tsuna exclaimed with a sighed as he closed his eyes.

"My life is difficult enough," Tsuna mumbled as he opened the nearest window and punctured his right hand, causing an open wound that was bleed severely. He then opened his eyes causing an orange flame to erupt on his forehead and for his eyes to shine bright orange. "Oh well, at least I could still visit my Chrome-chan. I wonder how her training is going." Tsuna stated as the blood on his hand suddenly mix with the flames that his body was generating, creating a crimson, demented looking cloak that covered his body, red bandages instantly covering half his face.

"I need to check on her especially that my schedule would be a bit full." Tsuna said as the bloody cloak that he was wearing proceeded to devour his body before turning in a crimson Kirin that looks like the hybrid of a dragon and a lion before flying off towards a certain location.

_**(Scene Change)**_

In a traditional Japanese Garden, sited a very beautiful, violet haired girl dress in a violet kimino, beside her was a very magnificent lion, given to her by the person she cherish the most. She was humming as she watched the stars with her lone eye, her other eye was cover with an eye patch decorated with a skull. She was humming a melodic tone as she played with the make shift lake below her while petting the lion beside her.

"When will boss visit us, Natsu-chan?" The girl asked as she petted the lion. The lion merely purred at the attention that the girl was giving to him, causing her to chuckle.

"I miss him to Natsu-chan but as off right now, I don't deserve the attention that his giving me. I need to become a stronger illusionist so I wouldn't be a burden to him." She said with a small voice as the small lake suddenly made a rippling effect and the reflection of a crimson Kirin suddenly reflected into the lake.

The girl's eye instantly widen as she glanced at the crimson creature as it slowly faded, reavelling the person that had saved her, nine years ago. "Good evening Chrome-chan," Tsuna greeted as he stood at the surface of the water like it was nothing.

At the sight of him, Chrome instantly flung herself towards Tsuna. "Boss," Chrome exclaimed happily as Tsuna caught her in a tight embrace.

* * *

_**THIS IS MY FIRST KHR STORY SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH YOUR REVIEWS AND DON'T BURN ME….I HAD JUST GOTTEN INTERESTED IN KHR AND I ALREADY WANT TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT IT…..**_

_**TSUNA IS OOOCCCC IN THIS STORY…..**_

_**THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY SWORDSMAGICIAN'S STORY, 'THE MAFIAWANTS YOU'. THAT STORY ROCKS….**_

_**BY THE WAY IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T NOTICE….TSUNA IS AN ASSASIN IN THIS STORY AND HIS MAIN WEAPON IS HIS BLOOD MIX WITH HIS SKY FLAMES…**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW…..**_

_**P.S. MY FORTE IS POKEMON FANFICTIONS SO PARDON ME IF THIS SUCK…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: SUBORDINATE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wake me up in this ungodly hour again; I swear to god I am going to kill you." Tsuna threatened as Reborn held him in gunpoint as he force Tsuna to read several books about economics and politics. Reborn had jumped start his training to become a Mafia boss by waking him up at three in the morning and forcing him to read several books that he deemed helpful for a potential Mafia boss. He was force to read several books of pure boredom for at least four hours now and counting. "And I told you last night, I have no interest in the Vongola or whatever thing you call it and I sure am hell have no interest in becoming a boss of a syndicate of any sort." Tsuna said while Reborn merely ignore him.

"Dame-Tsuna, a Mafia boss must have compelling knowledge about Politics, it would give a proper boss the proper mindset to manipulate the law to his liking and avoid any unnecessary lawsuits." Reborn lectured as Tsuna twitch, he already knew that.

'_Those bastards better have a job for me soon; I don't care if I have to work with those bastards Vendice just as long as I don't see this tutor of mine.'_ Tsuna thought as he read several pages of the book.

"And I care about this, why?" Tsuna asked practically no one as he read a book about economic theories.

"You need to have some grasp in the economy so you could at least be prepared to deal with the black market." Reborn answered causing Tsuna to sigh.

"You are seriously not listening to me, I will not be a boss of an organized crime syndicate, I will not be Mafia boss. I want my life to be as less complicated as possible." Tsuna exclaimed while Reborn held his Tsuna in gunpoint steadily.

"You have been destined to become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola, I suggest you sucked it up and just take it as a man." Reborn stated with a cute smirked that Tsuna recognized as a sadistic smirked. "And there is no need to worry Dame-Tsuna, I will personally see to it that you would be a sufficient and strong boss or you will die trying." Reborn assured as Tsuna merely threw the book that he was holding to the side and collapse to his bed. He didn't care if he was shot; it was not his first time dodging an attack from point blank anyway.

"Could we continue this tomorrow, I need to get some shut eye before schools actually starts." Tsuna said as a yelled suddenly extinguish his hopes.

"TSU-CHAN, GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Nana yelled causing Tsuna to groan lowly.

Reborn smirked at that as he fired a bullet towards Tsuna which he dodged effortlessly. "Your heard Mama, you got fifteen minutes to prepare or you die." Reborn stated in a cute voice as Tsuna merely stood up and grabbed his uniform.

"Well look at the bright side, at least I get to have a break from you." Tsuna mumbled as Reborn merely smirked.

"Do not worry Dame-Tsuna, I'll be sticking with you like glue so that you could train in every turn." Reborn stated as Tsuna almost punctured his hands just to have at least a drop of his blood to attack the chibi hitman but decided not to, for now anyway.

'_I wonder if Bloody Cross would work against him.'_ Tsuna wondered as he prepared for school.

* * *

Tsuna was always paranoid, heck he was extremely paranoid since he was four, well considering that people started trying to kill him at that age and he started killing people at that age as well, so his paranoia is well justify. Through the years, his paranoia had evolved and developed and became somewhat of a six-sense, which he used to detect danger or life threatening scenario's that was constant in his life.

Since Reborn had come to his life two days ago, his six-sense has been in overdrive and he was finally thankful that he has an ability to detect danger in every turn. In the last two days, he had prevented an 'incident' with the volleyball team, had dodge several projectiles varying from different kinds to balls to javelins and to his surprise, swords which was strange because as far as he knew, the kendo club only allow the use of wooden swords. He was force to avoid several people that was angry at him for some reasons unknown to him and some people were even hell bend of breaking him in half. What's worse is the fact that he was constantly on guard of Reborn firing a hail of bullets towards him to 'honed his skills and to improves his reflexes' or whatever Reborn stated as he rain down bullets towards him.

"That guy might be the personification of my personal hell or something." Tsuna mumbled coherently, he felt that Reborn was not near to hear him anyways so it was safe to mumbled things about his other life. "Have I killed the wrong people or faith just enjoys playing with me." Tsuna mumbled as he suddenly ducked, dodging a baseball that was 'accidently' thrown towards him. Which, again, was strange especially that the baseball field was not even a hundred yards from where he was walking.

"Is it me or he's losing some of his imaginations?" Tsuna mumbled once again as he effortlessly dodge a basketball, a volleyball, a basketball, a bowling ball, a large metal ball use in shot put, a metal discus, a hammer, and his favorite a javelin. "Yup, he's losing his touch." Tsuna said as several students merely looked at Tsuna, bewildered that he was able to dodge those things so easily, hell screw that, why the hell are those things flying towards him anyway.

In a far, secluded area in the school.

"His reflexes are well honed and quite sharp." Reborn mumbled as he launched another set of balls use in sports towards his student, this time, not living any space for him to dodge. To his slight surprises, which is a tenth of an atom, his student grabbed a stick and proceeded to block and deflect the balls with ease, what impress him is the fact that his student didn't even bother to look at the projectiles as he continue his walk towards the boxing club house.

"Looks like he inherited something from his dad," Reborn commented, now preparing cannon balls to launch at his new students.

How the school manages to stand in the last two days, well let's just thank a certain prefect and his crew for that.

In another secluded part of the school.

"So that's the guy huh," A silver haired boy mumbled as he eyed Tsuna with absolute malice. At the sight of that guy, the guy who was a candidate to become the boss of the most influential Mafia family left a bitter taste in his mouth. How could a guy like him, anti-social, worthless kid like him be a candidate to become a boss of the Vongola family, he doesn't even know anything about the Mafia. He was weak and unmotivated, something that a Mafia Boss should not.

"If he becomes the next boss of the Vongola Family, then the Vongola is done for." The boy commented as he fingered several dynamites. "I can't let that happen."

* * *

"Okay you damn maggots," Tsuna yelled as he held a kendo sticks threateningly while staring at the men in front of him, all of whom were sweating bullets after their training with the exception of Ryohei Sasagawa who was smiling maniacally. "That was a good training session but next time, I want more dedication from all of you with the exception of Sasagawa-sempai who is oozing in dedication." Tsuna said as they all nodded as he up picked up a notepad which held several notes.

"Ryu-sempai worked on your stamina, I don't want you collapsing in the middle of a bout, Sato-sempai for God sakes, work on your left, you can't just depend on your right, Lonello-sempai work on your freaking footing, most of your knock-downs are self inflicted." Tsuna exclaimed as the three nodded. He may be a nobody in school but the boxing club has firsthand experience on how dangerous he was. They all knew that he could probably knock all of them out in quick succession, just ask Ryohei who has been knock out several times because of Tsuna's irritation of him for not following his order.

"AND YOU," Tsuna yelled as he slammed his notepad to Ryohei's chest, the rest of the boxing club cringe at that, looks like Ryohei is going to get another earful from the manager. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU, ATTEND YOUr CLASS, HIBARI-SAN HAS BEEN BREATHING DOWN MY NECK BECAUSE YOUR GRADES ARE SLIPPING AND YOU'RE SKIPPING MOST OF YOUR CLASSES AND I CAN'T HAVE THAT ESPECIALLY THAT YOU'RE THE BEST BOXER IN THIS ENTIRE SCHOOL AND IF WE LOST YOU, WE COULD KISS THE NATIONALS GOODBYE." Tsuna yelled as the rest of the people near them back away from them. They already know what would happen next.

"But Manager-san, I am EXTREMELY training for the next tournament." Ryohei reason as Tsuna hit him in the back of the head.

"And another thing, I told you before that you better rest for at least a day to relax or at least heal your muscles, I don't care how large or vast your stamina is, you need some rest once in a while." Tsuna lectured in irate but Ryohei merely smiled at him.

"DON'T WORRY MANAGER-SAN, I WOULD ATTEND MY CLASS TO THE EXTREME AFTER I FINISH PERFECTING MY EXTREME LEFT HOOK." Ryohei said as Tsuna's eyebrow twitch.

Tsuna then glanced at one of his sempai causing the said sempai to sweat in fear. "Ryu-sempai, please drag Sasagawa-sempai's unconscious body to his class." Tsuna exclaimed as he suddenly and viciously grabbed Ryohei's neck and head before leaping to his head level and proceeded to reintroduce his head and face to the floor (RKO). Ryohei, who didn't see the attack coming, instantly was knocked out by the move for at least a hundred times this month. Tsuna quickly stood up and glance at his sempai. "Dragged his body to class, chain him if you must, just as long as he attends his class." Tsuna ordered coldly as Ryu nodded and proceeded to drag Ryohei to his class.

"What the hell are you all waiting for, go to your classes and if Mr. Bite-you-death gives me another visit, I swear I am going to drop your heads to floor." Tsuna threatened as they disperse as fast as possible.

Tsuna sighed as he picked up his bag and exited the gym but instantly notice his tutor from hell was watching him while suspended in air, wearing some kind of disguise. "Why are you wearing an elephant hat?" Tsuna asked with his casual cold tone.

Reborn ignored him as he gave him thumbs up. "At least you know how to order people around but the training regime that you gave those boxers of yours was very light." Reborn commented as Tsuna merely shrugged.

"It's morning, what do you expect?" Tsuna stated as Reborn gave him a hard kick in the head, causing Tsuna to actually stumble to the ground.

"Dame-Tsuna, a Mafia boss must always be lenient to their subordinates and what you show me just now is pathetic, you give them too much leeway." Reborn lectured as Tsuna stood up.

"Those people are my boxers not my subordinates." Tsuna answered as he proceeded to walk past Reborn. "Just as long as those idiots win tournaments and win us the nationals, then I don't mind giving them any leeway." Tsuna added as Reborn shook his head.

"Note to self, make sure to harden that soft heart of his." Reborn mumbled as Leon change into a phone. He then made several calls to several shady people.

* * *

_**Class 1-A**_

"Ok class, today we will be having a new transfer student." The teacher exclaimed, catching everyone's attention but Tsuna. "His from Italy and his name Gokudera Hayato," And that instantly caught Tsuna's attention.

'_Italy, Reborn's homeland and a Gokudera no less. What the hell is that little hellion up to?'_ Tsuna wondered as he gazed at the silver haired man that was the epitome of a punk. "Hibari-san will have a field day with this guy." Tsuna mumbled as he listened to the reaction of the class, mostly the female populace.

"OH MY GOD, he is so hot."

"He's a foreigner too; I wonder how good he is in kissing."

"Please let him be single."

Tsuna heard several girls whispered as he merely shook his head in disappointment as most of the female students in the class looked at the new transfer like some kind of fresh meat. "Note to self, the moment that My Chrome-chan is done with her training, enroll her to Namimori so I could have one girl that is actually worth to look at." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he glanced out the window, not even noticing that the new transfer was looking at him like he wanted to murder him in seven different ways. Tsuna didn't notice because Gokudera was not even a threat to him, he had kill people much stronger than him in the past, much, much, much stronger.

"Gokudera-kun, your seat is over," Gokudera didn't even bother to listen to the teacher as he stomped towards where Tsuna was sitting before kicking his desk over, the desk crashed beside him.

Tsuna didn't even flinch nor acknowledge the person in front of him as he looked at the window with boredom. That didn't go well for Gokudera but decided not to pursue and went to his sit.

Tsuna then felt the class' attention was at him but didn't even bother to look at them; he has better things to think about.

"Tsuna-kun, you okay?" Kyoko asked as Tsuna spared her a glance.

"Yeah, what happened anyway and why is my desk not in front of me." Tsuna asked in a clueless manner as Kyoko merely chuckled, he really didn't care about things that are not interested to him.

* * *

One of the advantages of being a nobody is the fact that only few people knows you exist, something that Tsuna exploited several times. He had, several times, sneaked out of school undetected and bullies didn't even bother with him, something that he was extremely thankful for.

Tsuna was currently headed towards the roof of the school so he could have a decent and quite lunch but he was suddenly stopped by the sight of the transfer student who was smoking in school grounds and was playing with a lighter. Tsuna wonder why Mr. Bite-you-to-death had not yet bitten the guy to death.

"You're an eyesore you know that." Gokudera stated with a scowl. Again, Tsuna didn't even acknowledge his presence as he walk pass him, like he wasn't even there, something that annoyed Gokudera.

"Hey, I'm talking here," Gokudera exclaimed loudly as Tsuna finally spared him a glanced before continuing his walk towards the roof.

"You want to talk, let's talk outside not in the corridors." Tsuna stated in a cold tone as he suddenly made a small cut on his thumb causing a drop of his blood to fall on his palm. He then put a small amount of Sky-flames in the drop of blood causing the drop of blood to turn into a crimson deck of playing cards.

'_Against him, this will do.'_ Tsuna thought as he hid the deck of cards and exited the corridors.

Gokudera slammed the door shut and glared at Tsuna. "What the hell is up with you? If a worthless bastard like you would be the next head of the Vongola family, then the Vongola is as good as dead." Gokudera exclaimed with a frown.

"Try telling them that." Tsuna stated in his casual cold tone, waiting for him to actually attack

Gokudera ignored his words as he began to talk coherently. "You're not even worth the Vongola family's time, I am the one that is worthy of becoming the tenth." Gokudera exclaimed while Tsuna merely yawned in boredom.

"Again, try telling them that." Tsuna repeated himself which angered Gokudera. "Listen, I have no interest in the Vongola, if you want the job, then you can take it."

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH? I have been following you for a couple of days now and it's waste of time and energy to evaluate a weakling like you." Gokudera exclaimed while Tsuna merely shrugged at that.

"Are we done here," Tsuna inquired with barely control boredom. "If so, then could you get out of my sight so I could eat lunch?" That instantly angered Gokudera.

"You're an annoyance," Gokudera then pulled out two sticks of dynamites. "Just die right here," He then lit and threw the two pieces of dynamites towards Tsuna before making his way towards to the exit. "Well bye."

'_Killing at broad daylight, this guy is not even an assassin but a demolition expert._' Tsuna thought as he threw two cards towards the dynamite, cutting the two sticks of dynamite in half as the cards continue its way towards Gokudera. Gokudera stopped in his tracks as the two cards made a small cut on both of his cheeks, and the fact that there was no explosion cause him to look at Tsuna, who was currently shuffling a deck of playing cards, his dynamites cut in half.

"If I could make a guess, you're the cause of this havoc, right Reborn?" Tsuna exclaimed loudly as the chibi hitman appeared out of nowhere.

"Ciaossu, I see that your senses is sharper than I first anticipated and good aim as well." Reborn commented as he glanced at Gokudera Hayato.

"Do you know the guy?" Tsuna asked as he suddenly drew five cards from the deck of playing cards.

"Of course, he is a member of a family I called in Italy, although this is the first time I saw." Reborn said as he assessed the boy in front of him.

Gokudera stared keenly at the baby hitman. "So you're the Ninth's most trusted assassin as well as the strongest hitman in the world, I've heard rumors about you but now is not the time to talk about that." Gokudera then glared at Tsuna again. "If I kill Sawada here, is it true that I could be a candidate as the successor of the Vongola?" Gokudera asked as Reborn merely smirked.

"Yeah, that's right so now, less talk and more killing." Reborn stated as Tsuna merely sighed. "By the way, his name in the Mafia world is 'Smokin' Bomb Hayato, he is a human explosive devised." Reborn advised as he suddenly pointed his gun on Tsuna.

"This is troublesome." Tsuna said as he threw several playing cards towards the dynamite that was thrown at him by an eager Gokudera. "You do know that we are in the roof of a school, twenty stories above the ground." Tsuna asked as he cut down several dynamites that went pass him by the use of a playing card, preventing the dynamites from exploding, but Gokudera ignored him as he threw more dynamites at his direction. Tsuna sighed as he glared at Reborn.

"Don't interfere," Tsuna exclaimed as he suddenly conjured another set of crimson cards from his sleeves.

Reborn on the other hand didn't bother to reply and was merely concentrating at the fight he is witnessing. Truth be told, he was expecting his student to actually lose to the Gokudera.

'_Interesting, I don't know that he actually knows how to fight, his records didn't indicate that. What's more is that his using a deck of ordinary playing cards _(as far as he knew)_ to cut down dynamites and prevent it from exploding. His reflexes are excellent and he is not even trying to fight.'_ Reborn thought with a calculative expression.

"Tsuna Sawada, what are you really?" Reborn asked no one as he watched his student dispatched endless rain of dynamites. "An inexperience schoolboy like you can't do these feats. What's more is the fact that you seemed to sense me in every turn, that shouldn't be possible." Reborn mused, deciding to watched his student more thoroughly.

Sawada Iemitsu had a lot of explaining to do the next time Reborn sees him.

"This is getting boring," Tsuna mumbled as he threw a card towards Gokudera which cut the dynamite that he was holding in half. "Let's get this over with, I'm hungry." Tsuna exclaimed with a bored tone.

"THAT'S IT," Gokudera exclaimed loudly as he threw twice the bombs that he was throwing towards Tsuna. _**"DOUBLE BOMBS"**_

Tsuna yawned at the sorry for an excused of a technique. "He has potential," Tsuna mumbled as cut down the sticks of dynamites in an inhumane rate. "Note to self, get Shamal to teach this guy more moves." Tsuna mumbled as he caught that last dynamite and extinguish it.

"Is that all you got?" Tsuna asked with a bit of interest in his voice as Gokudera gawked at him, this no good bastard just defeated one of his best moves.

Gokudera growled as he suddenly drew out large amount of explosives before throwing it towards Tsuna. _**"TRIPLE BOMBS." **_

Unfortunately, he still hadn't mastered his moved and accidently drooped one dynamite to his foot, causing a chain reaction. His hand suddenly released the bombs to random area causing him to swear. "Shit, I'm done for."

Fortunately, Tsuna can't have that. "Hibari-san is already breathing down my neck," Tsuna mumbled as the cards that he was holding suddenly glowed bright crimson. "It's a shame for a guy like him to be killed by his own technique." Tsuna then launched all the cards that he was holding to the air.

"_**Bloody Requiem: Gambling Sky." **_The cards were suddenly suspended in the air and with one flicker of Tsuna's finger, the cards simultaneously shot down towards the pieces of dynamites, cutting them in half with ease, preventing a huge explosion from happening as well as saving Gokudera.

After the dynamites were neutralized, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Great, just great," Tsuna mumbled bitterly as he walked pass a dumbfounded explosive expert. "Stand up, Gokudera-san, time for class." Tsuna said as he effortlessly picked him up.

"You save me," Gokudera mumbled as he glanced at Tsuna with a bewildered expression. He didn't know what to expect now, since he first started stalking him, his first expression was that he was an anti-social, unmotivated, somewhat cold, average guy without any knowledge of fighting but he had just proven him wrong.

He had attack him with everything he got with the intent to kill him, taunted and insulted him. He used everything he had just to kill him but the guy in front him merely and rudely ignored him as he countered every attack he thrown at him with ease, without barely even trying. What's more is the fact that he had saved him from his botch attack. Add to the fact that he didn't even attack was confusing to him.

"You know, I don't know you but you have potential, I like that." Tsuna complimented as he offered him a small smile. "Try to master that last move, if you do then you would actually be worth my time." Tsuna advised as Gokudera eyes widen before softening.

"I apologized for my disrespect, I was greatly mistaken, you are the one who is fit to be that boss." Gokudera exclaimed as fell to his knee and bowed his head.

"Don't bow at my feet." Tsuna stated as he watched the man in front of him with disturbed expression. _'Shit, I forgot about that rule.' _Tsuna berated himself mentally.

"I never had any ambition of becoming the tenth boss of the Vongola but after hearing that the next heir is a guy the same age as me, I felt that the greatest Mafia family is doom but you had proven me wrong." Gokudera exclaimed with eyes shining brightly with admiration. "I severely underestimated you and didn't expect you hiding your real amazing strength and the fact that you beat me and save me effortlessly, what can I say! I, Gokudera Hayato, solemnly swear to serve you with my life, as your right-hand man." Gokudera ended with determined eyes that actually moved Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed and spared Gokudera a glance before walking passed him. "Get up Gokudera-san; we're going to be late for class." Tsuna advised as Gokudera suddenly stood up and chased after the future boss, leaving a very curious Reborn.

"Bloody Requiem," Reborn mumbled as he watch the deck of cards his student use disappear with interest. "When did I hear that attack again?" Reborn wondered as he was suddenly remembered the most notorious, young assassin in the Mafia world today.

"I need to investigate the connection between my student and the Bloody Kirin." Reborn stated as Leon suddenly turned into a phone once again.

"Hello…yes it's me….could you give me all the information that the Vogola have about the Bloody Kirin….No I don't have any problems with him, I'm just curious…Tomorrow morning is fine, thanks…" Reborn ended the call with a small smile.

"On a side note, at least the Dame-student of mind got his first subordinate."

* * *

_**Chapter 2 is done…Two updates in two days…this is new to me…..By the way, thanks for those who had review my new story…Those were a motivational boosts…. More on Chrome Next chapter…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: HIS PRECIOUS CHROME-CHAN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Damn it you useless maggots, get your asses in high-gear and move." Tsuna shouted coldly and in frustration as he sat on wheel-borrow that was being pulled by Ryohei, Ryohei was currently jogging in a very fast pace while pulling Tsuna and his wheel-borrow for extra training, the rest of the boxing club on the other hand was having difficulty in following the boxing idiot's pace and were slowly slowing down, something that greatly frustrate there manager.

"Manager-san, Ryohei-san, please slow down, we can't go any faster." A random boxing club member pleaded as sweat flow down from his head to the ground rapidly. After thirty-five rounds around the school, most of them, with the exception of Ryohei, were on the verge of collapsing.

"Suck it up and run, ten more rounds around the school then all of you could rest." Tsuna stated in irritations as most of his boxers`'s groaned causing Tsuna to sigh in disappointment. "Gokudera-san, please 'motivate them for me," Tsuna asked as most of the boxing club members paled.

"Of course Juudaime, it would be my pleasure." Gokudera said with a smile, glad that he was able to help the tenth to train such useless people. Gokudera was riding his bike as he assisted his precious tenth, he instantly put on a scowl as he grabbed several dynamites. "You heard the tenth you useless shitholes, pick up the pace and run faster." Gokudera exclaimed angrily as he threw several dynamites to Tsuna's boxers. The boxers quickly picked up the paced, actually surpassing Ryohei as they all dodge several dynamites that were thrown towards them by Tsuna's new, psychotic, overbearing assistant.

It has been a week since the two fought and Gokudera had stick to Tsuna like glue, much to his charging. When Gokudera learned about Tsuna being the manager as well as the trainer of the schools boxing club and when Tsuna, unknowingly, complained about how useless most of them are and how he wish that someone could help him train and motivate them, Gokudera instantly volunteered with overflowing dedication. Tsuna was first hesitant in letting him be his assistant but after his first day, Tsuna accepted his help for Gokudera has a great way in motivating his boxer, who wouldn't be motivated if a dozen dynamites were raining down at them.

Tsuna smiled coldly at that as he glanced at Ryohei. "Sasagawa-sempai, get your extreme ass moving and catch up." Tsuna ordered coldly.

Ryohei's eyes instantly burn with determination as his body sparkled with light, which Tsuna already knows as the Sun Flame. "I WILL EXTREMELY CATCH UP TO MY COMPANIONS, TO THE EXTREME." Ryohei roared as he dashed even faster, easily overtaking his fellow boxers, Tsuna secretly enjoying the ride. That didn't go well for Gokudera.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHITHOLES DOING, CATCH UP TO THE FREAKING LAWN-HEAD." Gokudera ordered as he threw several more dynamites at them, causing most of them to run even faster, their lives were literally going to end if they get slower from their current pace.

Student watched in bewildered awe at boxing clubs unique training course. They wondered if that is how a National caliber club trains in daily basis.

On top of the school building, Reborn, while looking at a pair of binoculars, was currently watching his students train several of his boxers, trying to find a worth recruit. "Sasagawa Ryohei is the only person with potential to be something in the world of Mafia among that lot; the rest is as good as foot soldiers." Reborn commented as he smirked.

"Sasagawa Ryohei would make an excellent new recruit for Dame-Tsuna's Mafia family." Reborn stated as he already formulated a way to recruit his student's strongest boxer to his Mafia Family. "His seemingly endless stamina will truly be a fine addition to the Vongola, if trained properly but my Dame-student got that covered."

_**

* * *

**_

"THAT WAS PATHETIC." Tsuna yelled as most of his boxers were flat on their back, exhausted at that little training regime, the only person who was left standing was Ryohei who looked ready for another round of training.

"Cut us some slack will you manager," A random boxer groaned breathlessly.

"I'll cut you idiots some slack if you guys manage to survive a training regime of mine without falling flat on your back." Tsuna snapped harshly as he shook his head. "Picked up all of your carcasses and attend your classes, you guys could rest there." Tsuna exclaimed as he gathered his thing.

"The last person who remained here will have me as his sparring partner for the next two weeks." Tsuna added as he heard a random scuffling behind him and in no time, his boxers are no longer within forty yards of him. Tsuna smiled coldly, works every time.

"YOSH, IT LOOKS LIKE I WOULD HAVE MANAGER-SAN AS MY EXTREME SPARRING PARTNER FOR TWO WEEKS." Ryohei yelled causing Tsuna to sigh; well it works on everyone but him.

Tsuna glanced at the boxing addict and gave him a nod. "You and I will spar starting tomorrow; I will not attend the practices in the afternoon because I have something personal to attend to." Tsuna exclaimed as Ryohei nodded, excited at the prospect of sparring with the manager. "Good, now attend your class before I chain you to your classroom, again."

Tsuna then glanced at his new assistant and his self-name right-hand man. "Could you babysit my boxers for Gokudera-san, I really can't reschedule this?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera nodded eagerly.

"Of course boss, you could count on me." Gokudera exclaimed with a salute.

"Good, do whatever you can to grind them to the ground. You're the only one who I trust with my boxers and I'm counting on you so please don't disappoint me." Tsuna stated nonchalantly as he walked towards the building to where his next class well be held, oblivious of Gokudera who was convulsing with joy, he was quite delighted that his boss would trust him enough to train those worthless boxers of his.

"Of course boss, you can count on me to train those worthless bastards to meet your expectations." Gokudera exclaimed as Tsuna merely waved at him.

"Good to hear, let's go Gokudera-san, I don't like to be late." Tsuna said as Gokudera instantly dashed towards his boss.

_**

* * *

**_

Class was extremely quick today, something Tsuna was thankful for. He was now at his last class, Physical Education.

'_I still have time to buy something special for my Chrome-chan.'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at the clock on their gym.

Tsuna was quite grateful that Gokudera was absent in this class; he knew that Gokudera was probably planning the torture that he would dish out later in the afternoon for his boxers and was resupplying his dynamites for later use. He was getting use to his company, after a week of forcing to bear the enthusiastic bomber (he didn't kill him for the sake of his morals and code) he was slowly warming up to him but he still choose to be alone at times, the only presence that he was accustom to was the presence of his mother, Hibari to an extent and when they are doing business, and his Chrome-chan but Gokudera was slowly making it in his short list of bearable people.

"Hey Tsuna-san, looks like we're in the same team." A familiar voice said as Tsuna glanced at the person behind him.

"Yamamoto-san, good day" Tsuna said, greeting the raven haired freshman in his own unique way. He was Yamamoto Takeshi and was one of the only student in the whole school who actually earned his respect. He was a very nice guy and was always optimistic and cheerful. He always had a smile on his face that always lightens the mood around him as well as attracts a lot of ladies to him. He was also excellent in sports, more specifically, baseball.

Yamamoto chuckled at his usual cold tone. "As cold as ever I see, Tsuna-san." Yamamoto commented with his usual smile.

"Of course," Tsuna answered as he heard a loud whistle. "Let's get this over with. The sooner that this crap is done the sooner I could get out of here." Tsuna stated as Yamamoto looked at him curiously.

"The boxing club giving you any trouble." Yamamoto inquired out of nowhere as Tsuna shook his head.

"Nope, I actually enjoyed torturing those idiots and I have a new assistant so my job is a bit easier. There just something personal that I need to attend to today." Tsuna stated with a rare smiled before reverting back to his cold demeanor. "What about your baseball club, Yamamoto-san. I've been hearing some rumors about rival schools picking out members of the baseball club one at a time." Tsuna asked as Yamamoto frowned a bit yet his smile didn't disappear from his face.

"It's just a rumor, Tsuna-san." Yamamoto answered but Tsuna didn't believe him one bit as he clutches his hand, with enough force to make a small wound.

'_Is it me or I'm getting soft,'_ Tsuna thought as he created a small lion made out of his blood and order it to trail Yamamoto around. _'Or is it that having no job for almost a month is boring me to death and I'm doing random things to pass up time.'_

After their conversation, the two participated in the sport that the teacher was requiring them to do, which was volleyball. Tsuna's team had a distinct advantage because they had Yamamoto but because Tsuna was very eager to get out of school as soon as possible, decided to take this game a little seriously.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Can I go now?" Tsuna asked the teacher as the students gawked at him. They just watch a relative nobody single handedly dismantle six people in volleyball, he literally took every ball that was send towards him and smashed it with enough force and speed to create a dent below the hard concrete and his services had enough force to break several bones, the three people who attempted to return his services suffered a fractured arm, several cracked ribs, and a concussion respectively.

With Tsuna's aggressive offence and his powerful service and spikes, the game ended rather quickly because of the opposition's fear of blocking another murderous ball that Tsuna always send towards them.

Tsuna, seeing that the teacher was not listening to him, grabbed the nearest volleyball that he could find. "Seriously, you should listen to me sir." Tsuna mumbled as he threw the volleyball in the air before serving it with ten times the power and force that he used during the game.

The volleyball traveled with an incredibly insane speed and crash beside the teacher, very close to the teacher's head. The teacher in charge was snapped back to reality when he fell down and look behind him, to his and everyone shock, the volleyball the Tsuna hurled at him exploded, creating a wide hole on the gym's walling.

"Before I'll serve this next ball, I will ask again. Can I leave now_**, sir**_?" Tsuna asked sharply as he threw the volleyball in his hands threateningly.

The teacher looked paled as he nodded to Tsuna; Tsuna took that as the permission to go as he hurriedly grabbed his bag and before dashing off, gave Yamamoto a glance. "Watch your back Yamamoto-san, I don't want to see this school lost a student that is actually easy to tolerate." Tsuna exclaimed as he dashed off towards the exit, leaving Yamamoto to ponder on Tsuna's words.

"You are surprisingly aggressive today." Reborn stated as he appeared on Tsuna's shoulder. "And surprisingly agile and strong," Reborn added.

Tsuna didn't even bother to look at Reborn as he appeared at nowhere once again. "Like I told Gokudera-san, I have something personal to attend to today and I don't have time to deal with nuisance." Tsuna stated as Reborn merely nodded in curiosity.

_**(Scene Change)**_

To Reborn's surprise, his student stopped in front of a very luxurious jewelry shop.

"What are we doing here?" Reborn asked curiously as Tsuna entered the jewelry shop.

"I'm here to buy my very important princess a gift of course." Tsuna said as he began to scan random jewelry. "Help me find a high quality Jewelry and I promise you, I would take your tutoring without complain for as long as you are here." The caused Reborn to perk up at those words by Tsuna.

"You serious with that," Reborn inquired at that suicidal statement by his student. Is he serious?

"Of course," Tsuna exclaimed as he examined a necklace. "That girl is a very important to me; in fact she's everything to me. I want her to feel very special and even if I have to endure your unique kind of tutoring, then so be it." Tsuna explained with a rare, bright smile.

Reborn was, in a split second, taken back at that before smirking, he had finally found the weakness and the soft spot of his student. "Sure, why not. I'll find you the best quality jewelry in this entire shop." Reborn explained, several ideas dancing in his mind.

'_I just need to figure out who that girl is and I could have my Dame-student dancing in the palm of my hands.'_ Reborn thought evilly. _'But for now, I'll help him.'_ Reborn added as he jumped off from his student's shoulder.

"You are not going to find any good quality jewelry in this section, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn exclaimed casually as he led the two of them in another section of the shop. "They are always hiding their best jewelry in the back." Reborn stated as he glanced at Tsuna with eyes that made Tsuna smiled.

"It's not necessarily stealing if we take it without their knowing just as long as we paid for it, right Reborn-sensei?" Tsuna exclaimed with a mischievous smirk.

Reborn nodded with an evil smile."Well said Tsuna, well said." Reborn commented as the two of them smirked evilly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"They really should upgrade their security system." Tsuna exclaimed as he hid the jewelry that he had 'bought' from the jewelry shop. "That was way too easy." Tsuna added as Reborn nodded.

"I was surprise that you could actually by pass a security system at that level." Reborn commented as Tsuna merely shrugged.

"You could pass that level of security at your sleep." Tsuna said as he smiled coldly. "Don't judge my abilities with the records that you have, you still hadn't seen the real me." Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn lowered his fedora.

"That much is true but bon't worry about that, Dame-Tsuna. I will figure you out soon." Reborn stated as a grin crawled on his lips. "So tell me, who is this girl that actually made you act like this?" Reborn asked casually as Tsuna smiled warmly.

"She's my only friend since I was five; she's my princess and my future bride." Tsuna exclaimed with a smile.

"You love her." Reborn concluded as Tsuna nodded.

"For lack of better words, yes, I've been in love with her since I first laid my eyes on her and that was when I was five." Tsuna explained as he glanced at Reborn. "Sorry if I can't tell you who she is, I don't trust you enough to introduce her to you, that and I'm afraid that you might begin to train her to be a proper wife of a Mafia boss." Tsuna stated in a knowing tone, actually shuddering at that prospect.

"You talk like she's already in love with you." Reborn exclaimed as he studied his student's facial expression, finding it too difficult to read, it was like Tsuna was always neutral and unreadable, which was impossible for an untrained teen.

Tsuna chuckled bitterly as he nodded. "I've known her for the majority of her life, she doesn't have to tell me, I know she loves me." Tsuna commented coldly. "She just doesn't want to tell me because she thinks she isn't worthy of me, the stupid girl. Oh well, at least I get to kiss her every now and again." Tsuna mumbled coherently as Reborn allowed himself a smirked.

"You do know, Dame-Tsuna, I will find out who she is." Reborn stated as Tsuna gave him a cold smile.

"Good luck, she's not even in Namimori and if you did, by some twist of faith. If you touched her or pulled her to this life without my knowing and even if with my knowing." Tsuna suddenly release a huge amount of killing intent that would actually kill a large animal or any weak will people if there were near him. "Regardless of the fact that you're the strongest hitman in the world, regardless of the fact that you're probably ten-times stronger than me, regardless of all the ungodly skills you have at your disposal, I will kill you even if it means I have to take you down with me." Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn actually spared him a serious glance. This was the look that he gives his victims that actually was worth his time, those victims that gave him a good challenge.

"You sound confident for an unmotivated idiot." Reborn commented yet he was prepared for everything, even for the impossible.

"You don't know who I truly am, Reborn-sensei. The only thing that you know about me is that I am not what it seems, which is quite good. "Tsuna stated coolly as his eyes widen for a split second, a vision suddenly appearing in his mind before swearing under his breath.

"Damn it to hell," Tsuna mumbled as he suddenly dashed on the opposite direction while wearing a pair of fingerless gloves. The fingerless gloves had metal plating on it that has the design of a rose and a lion.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Reborn asked curiously.

"Nowhere in particular, I'm just going to save a certain someone." Tsuna said as he dashed off towards a certain direction.

'_I am really getting soft,' _Tsuna thought bitterly.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Yamamoto didn't know what hit him; he was, at first, heading home after baseball practice before some random people suddenly surrounded him before ganging up on him. He wasn't an idiot and quickly grabbed his baseball bat and began swinging, actually taking down a couple of them before getting overwhelmed and getting pummeled to the ground viciously. He still fought with the hardest of his ability but their numbers was just too much as he was thrown towards a concrete wall, landing on his arm. Yamamoto groaned in pain, feeling his arm go numb.

"Damn this guy," One of his attackers exclaimed as he wiped the blood of his mouth.

"The bastard was a lot of trouble compare to the others that we took down, he actually took out twelve of us." One of them said as their apparent leader stomped off towards Yamamoto before pulling him up forcefully with the use of his collar..

"This is nothing personal but your school's baseball team had been a glory-hog for quite some time now, we just want our team too actually be something this year." The leader exclaimed with a smirked.

Yamamoto spat at him as he gave their leader a strong headbutt, causing the leader to stumble back. "You damn punk," The leader said as a fist suddenly collided with his stomach, causing him to crouch to the ground and back away towards his group.

"Forty-against-one doesn't seem fair," A cold voice said as the group of attackers suddenly looked at the new comer.

"Tsuna-san," Yamamoto mumbled in disbelief as he gazed at Tsuna, whom appeared out of nowhere.

Tsuna spared Yamamoto a side glance. "I told you before to watch your back.' Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed the phone that was lying on the ground. "But I'll give you this; you actually took out ten morons on your own, that leaves thirty idiots." Tsuna commented coherently as he began to dial a number.

"Who the hell is this punk?" A random thug asked as Tsuna made a call.

"Hello, please send an ambulance for forty people, expect broken bones, concussions, and if they really annoy me, severe bleeding." Tsuna said as he smashed the phone in his hands without even waiting for a reply.

"You know, I don't know any of you but you guys just assaulted the ace player of our baseball club and one of the only people in school that is actual easy to tolerate, I can't just let that slide." Tsuna exclaimed as he went on an unorthodox boxing stance. "I hope you guys have decent insurance."

"And you think you could beat all of us." A thug said as the remaining twenty-nine people raised their weapons and crack their knuckles.

Tsuna's only answered was a hard leg kick on the nearest thug before following it up with a hard right-cross, instantly breaking the thug's nose as well as knocking him out. Tsuna didn't even bother to look at his victim as he charged towards the twenty-eight thugs that were left standing.

Yamamoto watched in disbelief as he watched the boxing club's manager run through his attackers like a man posses. He didn't know him that well but one thing was for certain, he was one hell of a fighter. Every punch and kicks that he threw always connected and he could have swore that those punches and kicks was very strong, evident to the fact that he could hear several bones breaking when Tsuna's blows connects in any part of the body.

Tsuna didn't know why but hitting useless idiots was quite refreshing for him, after not having any hit for the pass month or so and having to house the world's most dangerous baby, beating several people up was quite a stress reliever. Tsuna dodge a pipe that was about to take his head before giving the holder of the led-pipe a straight kick to the throat, Tsuna grin in a split second when he felt that the thugs throat was broken. Tsuna again threw another hook on the thug that was coming behind him before throwing an uppercut to thug that had manage to sneak up to his side. Tsuna wasn't even trying as he mauled several more thugs that were dropping like flies from left-to-right.

"What the hell is this guy?" One of the thugs asked as they looked at Tsuna with absolute shocked well that was until he gave the thug that said those words a hard kick in the temple, instantly sending him a one-way-ticket to la-la-la-land, with a crack skull to boot.

"Wow," Yamamoto mumbled as Tsuna KO'd the twentieth individual today in the span of five minutes no less. He can't help but be impress at Tsuna's fighting skills_. 'So this is why the boxing club is mortally afraid of him.'_ Yamamoto thought as he glanced at one of the thugs whom was about to hit Tsuna in the head with a kendo stick.

Yamamoto didn't even think and grabbed his baseball bat with his other hand, that one that wasn't broken, and charged towards the assailant. The thug didn't even know what hit him when Yamamoto swung his bat at his head, with enough force to send the thug flying ten yards across him and Tsuna.

"Nice swing," Tsuna complimented as he threw another right hook straight to the jaw of a random thug.

"Nice hook," Yamamoto complimented as he assisted Tsuna in beating up the remaining thugs.

On top of a concrete wall, Reborn watched the fight with interest. "So my Dame-Tsuna knows Savate and is extremely proficient with it, well his good enough to beat up several useless thugs with two to three hits each." Reborn said with a tone of approval. "Ok, I would build his fighting style out of that and I'll polish his movement's some more, his uppercut is still a bit sluggish." Reborn commented, already planning the torture/training that he would instill on his student, he did promise to take it like a man.

Reborn then glanced at Yamamoto. "And that guy, Yamamoto Takeshi has some potential, even if his using one arm, he's still able to swing that bat with such great strength, he has potential to be a great swordsman." Reborn commented as he watched Yamamoto swing his bat, knocking out the last thug with a large bruise and a broken arm.

"Well that was troublesome," Tsuna stated as he took of his gloves. "How's your right arm Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna asked but was answered at the sight of Yamamoto's limping right arm.

Tsuna sighed as he approached Yamamoto. "You guys have a game three days from now, right?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto nodded sadly.

"Yeah, I think I wouldn't be able to play because of my busted right arm." Yamamoto muttered bitterly, his smile faltering a bit.

"Not necessarily," Tsuna said as he grabbed hold Yamamoto's hand "Bare with me Yamamoto-san, this would greatly suck." Tsuna warned as Yamamoto looked at him with a confused expression that was until Tsuna snapped the broken bone back to place, that cause Yamamoto to let out a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHH," Yamamoto yelled as Tsuna made several more painful snaps before letting go of his arm.

"There, good as new." Tsuna muttered as he walked away from the dumbfounded yet delighted Yamamoto, he was glad that his arm was fixed so easily yet excruciatingly painful. He marveled at his relatively fix arm. "Oh yeah, by the way, you might want put some ice on that arm and you also might want to run before the ambulance arrived." Tsuna advised nonchalantly.

"Thanks Tsuna-san," Yamamoto said with a bright smile while Tsuna merely shrugged.

"If you get taken out, I will lose my Math-failing buddy, I can't have that." Tsuna said with a shrugged. "That and you are easy to tolerate." Tsuna said for what seems like a hundred time today.

Yamamoto chuckled merrily as he willed his beaten up body to stand straight and waved off towards the running Tsuna." I owe you one Tsuna-san." Yamamoto exclaimed while Tsuna merely waved him off but Reborn saw this as a way to acquire him in the family.

"Family acquired, we have ourselves a second member." Reborn muttered as he glanced at his student, to his shock, for the first time, he can't sense Tsuna.

"How could Dame-Tsuna hide his presence to the extent that I can't even detect him?" Reborn wondered silently as the sky darkens completely.

_**

* * *

**_

"Chrome-chan, you did well." A woman wearing a black cloak commented as Chrome bowed in respect.

"Thank you, Yue-sensei," Chrome said in respect as Yue merely smiled at the girl.

"You have really improved Chrome-chan, more so than we first expect. When Tsuna-dono first brought you here, I first thought that the Dokuro family will only train you in order to repay our debt to him but you had proven us wrong my dear. You had even earned the adoration and respect of the boss of the family and he had even found worthy to wear our name, you should be proud of that especially that the boss only adopts the best illusionist into the family." Yue exclaimed tenderly.

Chrome flush as she was praised by her sensei. The Dokuro family was a small Mafia family but they were world renowned for their powerful illusion techniques and their top class illusionist, they were so world renowned and notorious in the way of the illusions that they were considered the strongest mafia family when it comes to illusions, a reputation that the family had since its beginning in the late 19th century. They were so powerful when it comes to their illusions that there were only two people in the world in the past century that actually surpass most of the high of the ranking members in terms of skills in illusions, their names is Mukuro Rokudo and Daemon Spade.

They were also a very neutral family, not siding with any larger or more powerful Mafia families even after numerous invitations for an alliance; instead they aligned themselves with a notorious assassin only known to the Mafia world as The Bloody Kirin, there so called sovereign and savior of the Mafia World. That didn't go well for a few Mafia family and some even tried to eradicate the Dokuro family which didn't end well for them. The Bloody Kirin, their savior, personally executed those family and wiped those Mafia family out of the face of the planet within a day with the use of his own blood, some of the Dokuro famiglia members that were their swore that they saw the sky actually turn dark crimson when he was executing those Mafia families, a testament to his power.

But the thing that really indebt the Dokuro family to him was the fact that he saved the future boss of the family from being rape, and that was when he was merely seven years old. The one thing that the Bloody Kirin can't stand was any act of disrespect towards woman, and that includes rape.

When the Bloody Kirin was ten years old, he presented to them Chrome, a seemingly shy and meek girl, and actually begged them to teach her how to be an illusionist. Normally, they wouldn't teach an outsider their way of the mist but because he begged them, something that was quite shameful for them, having force their sovereign to go on his knees and beg, they considered and instantly taught her their way of the illusion. Chrome started off quite slow, causing the family to doubt if she was worth the Kirin's time, but through time, she had proven herself as a very proficient illusionist to the extent that they gave her their family name, hence why her name is Dokuro Chrome. That, and because the Bloody Kirin had told them countless times that she was going to be his future wife and gave her to them in order to train her to be a powerful fighter and illusionist, something that made the family extremely happy. It's not every day that their sovereign would give them such amazing and remarkable task.

That also caused the Dokuro family to train her strictly and often time's heavily but she didn't complain because they made sure that she was becoming powerful and she hadn't sustained any injuries during any of her training sessions, something that the Kirin made sure off. He threatened them that if she died or get injure in any, way, shape, or form that he would eradicate them slowly and painful, a threat that they took very, very seriously.

"By the way Chrome-chan, Tsuna-dono said that he is going to visit tonight." Yue mentioned nonchalantly causing Chrome to blush a bit.

"Boss," Chrome whispered as a bright smile crept on her face causing Yue to smile at her.

"He told us that after you're training today, that we should send you to the family's personal dining hall but I think that Tsuna-dono had already loss his patients." Yue said as she pointed at a crimson Kirin standing behind her.

Chrome gazed at the lion and her eyes widen. "Boss's personal hunters," Chrome mumbled as the Kirin bowed at her in respect.

"You should go now Chrome-chan, we all know for a fact that he only sends the Kirin if he is extremely angered or extremely inpatient." Yue said but Chrome shook her head.

"But, I'm wearing my training kimono." Chrome complained as she glanced at the simple Kimono that she was wearing.

"And Tsuna-dono does not mind that, hell he would still hold you even if you are wearing rags." Yue commented as she smiled pervertedly. "But I think he would prefer if you didn't wear anything at all, if you know what I mean." Yue commented with a perverted tone as Chrome face turn bright crimson.

"YUE-SENSEI," Chrome shouted in embarrassment as the Kirin growled at Yue causing the said woman to back away, she knows what Tsuna's Kirin's are capable off and they weren't called Tsuna's personal hunters for nothing, they would kill her in a way that would make carnage look like a merciful death.

Chrome instantly patted the Kirin to calm it down as it pick her up so that she was riding it before flying off towards where it's master is.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The Kirin landed on the Dokuro's private dining hall as Chrome got off the Kirin, she was able to convince the Kirin to stop by her room so she could put on something appropriate for her meeting with the her beloved boss, it was a good thing that the crimson Kirin was semi-intelligent and only follows Tsuna and her. She was now wearing a very elegant purple, floral kimono that showed off some off her luscious legs.

The Kirin instantly led her to the dining hall and opened the door for her. The dining room was lit by a crimson-blood light, Chrome instantly smiled at the sight of Tsuna, he was wearing a crimson suit and his bloody cloak, that was made in his own blood and flames, that cloak was the weapon he use in a fight, to avoid any major blood lost. He was sitting on a throne that the Dokuro family made just for him; it was made of red wood, as red as blood, and was design for his liking. He was currently petting Natsu when he gazed at her, his eyes smiling blissfully at the sight of her.

"Good evening my Chrome-chan," Tsuna greeted with a warm yet somewhat cold tone as he snapped his finger, causing the Kirin beside her to evaporate in the air.

"Come, let's dine together my dear." Tsuna stated as he snapped his fingers one more time causing a crimson table to appear in front of him, together with a chair that was positioned across him and across the table.

Chrome nodded, smiling even brightly as she took her sit in front of him. Tsuna snapped his fingers again, causing several lions to appear out of nowhere, in their heads was the food that the Dokuro family chefs made for them as they served it in the crimson table before disappearing and without another word the two began eating silently.

After ten minutes of eating in silence, Tsuna finally spoke. "How's your training loved, are they treating you good?" Tsuna asked as Chrome blush when he called her 'loved'.

"My training has been going great boss and they are treating me quite well." Chrome answered in a shy tone, even if the two of them known each other for almost ten years, she was still quite shy at his presence and his powerful aura was very intoxicating for her.

"That's good; I don't want this family to actually treat you badly." Tsuna commented as he continued his eating. "But if they treat you badly, don't be afraid to tell me because I would eradicate them, even if this is my favorite Mafia family and it would be a real shame." Tsuna stated as Chrome smiled at his protectiveness.

"You don't have to resort to extremes boss." Chrome said as Tsuna simply shook his head.

"You are going to be my wife one day (that was straight to the point) and thus they should treat you the same way as they treat me. Even if I despised the royalty treatment that they give me, they should at least treat you like that because you are far more deserving than me." Tsuna stated as Chrome hung her head.

"You shouldn't treat me with high regards, boss. I'm not worthy of that." Chrome stated in a sorrowful tone as Tsuna gazed at her with his cold eyes that were now burning with warmth and compassion.

"You are my future bride; I treat you with high regards and love because you deserve it." Tsuna exclaimed as he gazed at her, his eyes a bit mischievous. "Or you do not want to be mine." Tsuna asked sullenly as Chrome hurriedly explained herself, not wanting to give him any wrong ideas.

"I was not implying that boss, I want to be yours, I love you." Chrome instantly covered her mouth when she said those last words, her face erupting in a huge blush. Tsuna instantly disappeared from his chair and appeared behind her before enveloping her in a tight and loving embraced.

"You made me so happy my precious Chrome-chan." Tsuna whispered delightfully as he tighten his embrace to her while occasionally nibbling on her ear, something that made Chrome blush.

Chrome blush gotten even deeper when Tsuna started kissing and nibbling on her neck, causing her to moan lightly. "Boss, please," Chrome moaned as Tsuna gently moved her head so that she was facing him.

"Sorry my Chrome-chan, I can't do that. With those words of yours, you made me incredibly happy." Tsuna said before capturing his lips in a very passionate kiss.

Chrome's eyes widen as her beloved boss captured her lips in a very passionate kiss but before she could even kiss back, Tsuna pulled away before carrying her, bridal style.

"Let's go my Chrome-chan." Tsuna stated as he carried her away.

Chrome unconsciously wrapped her arms around Tsuna as he walked off towards an unknown destination. "Where are we going boss?" Chrome asked as she blushed furiously at how close they are.

"My bedding chamber, my beloved Chrome-chan." Tsuna simply answered as Chrome buried her head to his chest to hide her blush; she interpreted that in a way that caused Tsuna to chuckle. He loved the way she misinterpret some of his words. "Don't worry my Chrome-chan, I won't take you pureness away, I'll save that after our wedding, I merely want to sleep in your arms tonight." Tsuna stated casually as he walked off towards his bedding chamber, while holding a very beautiful yet blushing girl, he was holding his Chrome.

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE DONE, I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND MY ALTERNATE WAY ON HOW YAMAMOTO AND TSUNA BECAME FRIENDS (WELL SORTTA)….PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: TWO NEW ANNOYANCE IN HIS LIFE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

* * *

Tsuna ate some ice cream as he watched the newest inhabitants of his house do some skipping exercised with a jumping rope, something that he had instructed. Truth be told, he only took the little kid under his wing to relieve some stress, it's not every day that he could find a brat with a lot of potential and easy to manipulate at that. That and he was too naïve for his own good.

'_Well he is somewhat interesting and I always wanted a little brother that I could easily manipulate.'_ Tsuna thought as he remembered how he started babysitting the little cow-wearing brat

_**(Flashback)**_

Tsuna in his ten years in the Mafia World had kill countless men that were worst than the demon himself, slaughtered and eradicated several Mafia Families that had broken the laws of humanity, bypass the most high-tech and sophisticated security system, have a few yet powerful Mafia Families aligned themselves to him and only him, and create a few businesses without any major people knowing who he was but to the life of him, he still could not understand an old mathematical equation made by some senile genius.

'_Ow well, at least my Chrome-chan is happy,'_ Tsuna thought as he gazed at the useless yet difficult mathematical problem. "The answer is three," Tsuna stated as Reborn smirk.

"Wrong," Reborn stated as he triggered an explosive devised, Tsuna instantly threw an ordinary playing; he didn't have time to create any blood card, to the said explosive, cancelling the explosion before it cause any major damage to his room.

"You got to do better than that, Reborn-sensei." Tsuna said as he began to answer the next equation.

"Don't worry; the next one will be even faster." Reborn assured, finding this an actual challenge.

"Yeah whatever," Tsuna mumbled as he slowly answered the equation.

When Tsuna return from his date with his Chrome-chan, the two had instantly set-up a student-teacher relationship, Tsuna would endured Reborn's unique torturing while avoiding any punishment with the best of his ability while Reborn tried to get him with his special brand of punishment. Currently, Tsuna had neutralized most of Reborn's punishment while the few that he couldn't avoid, he was able to reduce the damage. It was not Reborn's ideal teaching method but it was a beginning, he just need to figure out a weak spot and then he would be the one in control to this strange relationship.

"Hey Reborn-sensei, come here for a while, I can't get this part here." Tsuna asked coldly as Reborn approached him.

"Let me have a look." Reborn said as he gazed at his student's paper.

With one glance, Reborn began his explanation. "Well, you need to…." Reborn was suddenly interrupted when Tsuna's window was suddenly broken open and a cow wearing midget appeared while holding a pistol that he was pointing at them, he was standing on a tree trunk and had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"DIE, REBORN," The boy said as he pointed his gun towards Reborn.

Tsuna spared the boy a glanced before glancing back at Reborn and listened to his explanation. "So that's why that equation is a bit annoying." Tsuna said, completely ignoring the cow wearing kid.

"Yes, you need to multiply both sides of the equation with this number before squaring the whole equation." Reborn explained as Tsuna nodded.

"Take this," The kid said as he pulled the trigger of the gun and was answered by a click but the gun did not fire any bullets. "Huh," The boy glanced at his pistol with a dumbfounded expression while Tsuna threw a playing card towards the tree trunk that he was standing on causing it to break and for the kid to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Hey Reborn-sensei, do you know the insect who's wearing the cow suit?" Tsuna asked as he finalized the math equation before rechecking it.

"Nope, never seen him before," Reborn answered causally.

"Good to hear," Tsuna mumbled as he erased a part of the equation before redoing it.

There was a minute of silence before the said boy suddenly open the door of his room before barging it, this time holding a knife. "LONG TIME NO SEE, REBORN. IT'S ME LAMBO." Lambo exclaimed loudly as the two ignored the knife holding baby.

"I think I should close the window, the wind is blowing so strong that I'm actually hearing voices of insects." Tsuna mumbled as Reborn nodded.

"Just ignore it, it will go away." Reborn stated as the Lambo suddenly look downtrodden.

"DAMN IT, DON'T IGNORE ME." Lambo shouted as he jumped towards the two. Tsuna instantly grabbed a thick book before swatting Lambo away.

"Fly's today are getting larger and nosier." Tsuna commented as Lambo crash on the wall.

"To-le-rate," Lambo mumbled while holding off some tears. He then began a long introduction of himself, which both Tsuna and Reborn ignored.

"The answer is four," Tsuna said with a bit of confidence.

"Correct," Reborn said as Lambo's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"We'll look at the time; I'm going to be late." Tsuna commented as Reborn held him in gunpoint once again.

"Fifteen minutes or you die." Reborn mumbled as Tsuna shrugged him off.

"Whatever," Tsuna said as he took his uniform.

"Do not ignore Lambo-san," Lambo exclaimed as he brought out a bazooka which earned him a curious glance the came from Tsuna. "I have borrowed a lot of weapons from the boss that are passed down to the Bovino family. This is the ten-year Bazooka." Lambo exclaimed as he began explaining the effects of the bazooka while Tsuna just shook his head at the brat in his room.

'_Giving an idiot that kind of weapon, what the hell are they thinking?'_ Tsuna thought as he began wearing his school uniform.

"But this is only fros how," Lambo said as he suddenly hid his bazzoka before taking out a pink grenade. "Die Reborn." Lambo exclaimed as he threw the grenade towards Reborn.

Tsuna instinctively kicked the grenade towards Lambo, sending Lambo flying and in the matter of seconds, the grenade exploded.

"I hope that annoying pest is gone for good." Tsuna commented as he grabbed his bag.

"You and I both Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mumbled.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Tsu-kun, please come here for a moment." Nana said as Tsuna stopped in front of his mother, his eyes landing on Lambo. "Is he Reborn's friend, did they have a fight?" His mother inquired as Tsuna merely shrugged.

"Don't know," Tsuna said nonchalantly.

"Your older than the two, could you be the middle man and settle this out." Nana asked her son as she walked pass him. "I'll be going to my book club so I'll leave it to you." Lambo instantly cling on Tsuna's leg while crying furiously with snot going down his nose. Tsuna momentarily ignored him as he leaves his house before picking up the little boy that was clinging on his leg to eye level.

Lambo does not seem noticed this as he continually cried his eyeballs out causing Tsuna to groan as he shoved a lollipop into his mouth, instantly shutting him up. "What's your name again and this time, make it brief or I'll throw you so far, that a Hail Marry pass will look absolutely pathetic." Tsuna threatened as Lambo nodded.

"Lambo of the Bovino family," Lambo reintroduced himself.

"Good," Tsuna mumbled as he stared at Lamob's eyes momentarily before giving him a nod of approval, he was impressed on the potential that he sees in him.

"I'm going to ask you a series of question which you well answer by either nodding or shaking your head. If you talk, even a single word, you forfeit your life but if you answer my questions honestly and without speaking, your future life would be more bearable, am I clear?" Tsuna asked while leaking a small amount of killing intent, just enough to freeze Lambo in fear.

"Do you want Reborn to notice you?"

Lambo nodded,

"Do you always want me to kick you while you're here?"

Lambo furiously shook his head at that.

"Do you want to learn how to punch like this?" Tsuna asked as he threw a punch on the wall beside him, instantly shattering it into dust.

Lambo's eyes widen in amazement as he nodded excitedly.

"If I teach you, do you promise me not to yell coherently unless you achieve something worthwhile and follow my orders to the letters?"

Lambo nodded, not thinking of the future pain that he would endure.

Tsuan smirked evilly, out evilling Reborn's smirk. "Looks like I got myself a new project. I need to turn a cow into a bull." Tsuna commented as he dropped Lambo flat on his ass.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

It has been three days since that happened and Lambo was progressing slowly but he expected as much, he was after all five years old. Although, when he was five, he was able to assassinate people with his eyes close, that and he could already drive a motorcycle, an airplane, and a truck filled with nuclear explosives.

"Okay Lambo that's enough for the day." Tsuna said as Lambo stopped skipping.

"Lambo-san did well?' Lambo asked as he gazed at Tsuna hopingly.

"Lambo did good enough to earn himself a chocolate sundae." Tsuna answered as he put a sundae across the table that he was sitting on. Tsuna and Lambo was currently on an ice cream parlor in the edge of Namimori, very few people come here but they serve one hell of an ice cream parfait.

Lambo first looked at Tsuna and when he gave him a nod of approval, Lambo instantly reverted back to his real, childish self. "Lambo-san did great, Lambo-san eat sundae that Tsuna-nii gave him, and Lambo-san feel happy." Lambo yelled as he devoured the large sundae that was given to him.

Tsuna smile coldly at him, he once wanted to be as carefree as him but certain events led him to be the way he is, a cold individual that only cares for a single girl and for his mother. Those events caused him to lose his innocents but he wouldn't change it for the world, he wouldn't have met his Chrome-chan if he had kept his innocents and he would choose his Chrome-chan over his innocents any day.

"Hey Lambo, have you ever done something so idiotic that you were unable to come back and you were change forever?" Tsuna asked as Lambo merely look at Tsuna confusedly before continuing devouring the ice cream. Lambo did not understand his question which was quite fortunate as Tsuna merely chuckled coldly.

"Good to know that I'm the only one who has to lose his childhood here." Tsuna mumbled quietly so that he was the only who could hear it.

His pondering was suddenly interrupted when an ice cream parfait was suddenly put in front of him by a pink-haired waitress. Tsuna gazed at the purple ice cream, it looked almost normal but the bubbling gave it away. He almost snorted at how stupid it was, what kind of assassin would be so careless at setting up something that was so obvious.

'_Seriously, if somebody is going to try and kill, then I hope they would try better than this, I mean poisoning by ice cream, how dumb to they think I am.'_ Tsuna thought in amusement. _'This could prove to be entertaining, it's not every day that I would butt head with Poison Scorpion Bianchi, a second-rate assassin at best.'_

"Miss, I did not order anything," Tsuna said he gave the ice cream a drop of his blood.

"It's in the house, sir." The waitress said as Tsuna smirked coldly.

"Thank you but I apologized; I don't take anything for free." Tsuna stated as the waitress approach him slowly.

"Don't worry; you'll be helping us test a new ice cream flavor, so you could consider that as your payment." The waitress stated calmly.

"I see, then so be it then." Tsuna said as he lifted the ice cream and was about to eat it, much to the waitress's delight but he suddenly stopped.

"Hey lady, could you come here for a while?" Tsuna asked as the waitress, reluctantly leaned towards him. "Try harder, scorpion," Tsuna commented as the ice cream he was holding change into dark crimson, before exploding. The waitress dove down, to avoid some of the liquids that splattered all over the area, she may be immune to her poison but the stuff was hard to remove, when the explosion died down, she glance behind him only to see that her target was gone.

"Reborn is a better teacher than I thought." The woman mumbled in amazement.

"Reborn-sensei has nothing to do with my skills woman." Tsuna mumbled as he hit her in the head lightly, knocking her out instantly.

"Tsuna-nii, why did the waitress faint?" Lambo asked, oblivious of what just happen.

"Don't mind her Lambo, let's get home, mom might be starting dinner." Tsuna said as he walked away from the now unconscious assassin.

'_This is getting a bit easy, I can't believe that knocking out second-rate assassins is way too easy for me.'_ Tsuna thought with a cold yet proud smirk. "This is getting sad, I'm fourteen for god's sake and only a dozen of people could actually pose a threat to me." Tsuna complained silently.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna yawned as heads towards school. "Another day, another Monday, another eight hours of useless school," Tsuna mumbled as he felt out his surroundings, feeling out if there was some kind of threat or trap that his tutor put on his way.

'_Seriously, you think she would give up after what happened yesterday.' _Tsuna thought as he ignored the presence of Bianchi who was still stalking and in some point, will try to assassinate him.

Tsuna yawned once again as he prevented a hand that was about to slap in the back. "Morning Yamamoto-san, please don't do that." Tsuna said as he greeted the smiling baseball player.

"Good morning Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted with a smile as Tsuna swatted his hand away.

"Try to do that again, I'll rip your hand off." Tsuna threatened with a bored tone as Yamamoto merely chuckled goodheartedly.

"Somebody is cranky this morning," Yamamoto commented as Tsuna shook his head sigh.

'_I have an assassin tracking me for some unknown reason, who wouldn't be irritated by that.'_ Tsuna thought as he gazed at the always cheerful baseball player.

"My life just gotten a bit more hectic, you wouldn't understand and trust me, you wouldn't want to know." Tsuna said as Yamamoto laughed, he didn't know that statement is serious and mistook it as a joke.

"You should really try to be a comedian Tsuna." Yamamoto commented as he goodheartedly pat Tsuna's back, something that he miraculously allowed.

"Your naivety knows no bound, yet I'm very envious of that." Tsuna commented with a cold smile as the two continued their walk towards their class.

"That baseball bastard," Gokudera spat as he watched the scene with total disdain, crashing the box of cigarette that he was holding. "After the Juudaime save that bastard's ass, that guy has been sticking around him." Gokudera commented with absolute irritation as he watched Yamamoto elbow his boss, he was not amused.

'_That baseball freak, look at him, his clueless and carefree, how could a weak looking idiot protect the tenth.' _Gokudera thought bitterly as he glanced at Reborn, who was watching the scene with a bit of interest.

"Reborn-san, we can't let that weakling join the family." Gokudera ranted but Reborn merely ignored him.

'_My life had just gotten a bit more hectic, huh. What do you mean by that Tsuna? According to Iemitsu, you and Nana had never been exposed in the Mafia world but the way Tsuna moves says otherwise. He looks at every corner like he expects an attack, every move he makes is made with cautious, and he has skills and reflexes of a professional assassin, he shouldn't have that kind of skill.' _Reborn thought with a calculative expression.

"Gokudera," Reborn called out, stopping Gokudera's ranting. "I want you to do something for me later." Reborn said as with a quite tone as he eyed the person who was stalking his student.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Sasagawa-chan, could you remind me why this subject is important?" Tsuna asked as he forcefully wore an apron while looking at a set of vegetables.

Kyoko chuckled as she began organizing the vegetables in front of her. "This is a requirement to pass Home Ed, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko answered as Tsuna looked at the vegetables with an irate expression.

"My future plan includes a lot of things and learning how to cook is not one of them." Tsuna mumbled annoyingly as he helped Kyoko prepare the ingredients. "And what dish are we making anyway and why do we need a lot of vegetable?"

"This is pretty easy, Tsuna-kun. It's just a simple Vegetable Salad." Kyoko exclaimed as Tsuna grabbed a couple of knives.

"Fine, how do you want me to cut these vegetables?" Tsuna asked as he randomly played with knifes, balancing the tip of the knife with his fingers.

Kyoko, who only looks at this as one of Tsuna's 'many hidden talents' merely showed him a catalog. "Like this, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna nodded as he suddenly threw the knives in the air before catching them in quick succession, cutting each of the vegetables to their desire shape in quick succession.

"Done, you could combine them now." Tsuna said as he returned the knives to their proper places while keeping two knives for personal use.

"You really should be more outgoing Tsuna-kun, you have so many talents." Kyoko advised as she prepared the dish while Tsuna snorted.

"The talents that I possess, Sasagawa-chan, is only useful for, during and in a fight while I'm almost useless in everything else." Tsuna commented, knowing that half of what he said was true.

"That's not true," Kyoko blurted while Tsuna merely shrugged her off. "You have other abilities that are helpful." Tsuna chuckled darkly at that.

"Yes, if you count ordering and controlling numerous muscle heads, then yes that ability is very useful." Tsuna said as he glanced at her. "You have the looks, the talents, and everything that an ordinary and straight boy would want in a girl and yet I hadn't seen you date even those freaks that most girls would kill for." Tsuna pondered as Kyoko momentarily stopped preparing the salad which Tsuna noticed.

"And if you're worried about that brother of yours, don't worry. I could get that idiot in line with a couple of jabs." Tsuna said as Kyoko merely smiled and proceeded with her work.

"The person I'm interested in, for the lack of better words, is not interested in me." Kyoko stated causing Tsuna to raise an eyebrow.

"Is he gay or something?" Tsuna asked as he shuddered, thinking of one candidate who has no interest on her. "And if that person is Hibari-san, AKA Mr. Bite-you-to-death-san, then I would suggest you find another interest." Tsuna advised with an almost fearful tone for her.

Kyoko almost stumbled on her feet at that before regaining his composure. "No, I mean Hibari-sempai is too, too violent for me." Kyoko stated with a disturbed smile.

"Good because if my guess is even slightly right, then I will never, ever look at you in the same light ever again." Tsuna stated before he regain his cold and impassive expression.

"Let's just finish this dish and never, ever imagine Hibari-san hooking up with a girl ever again, unless she's a god or something close to that." Tsuna stated coldly as Kyoko merely nodded at that. "But, whoever that guy your interested in, there is no harm telling him, you don't know if he likes you if you won't actually tell him." Tsuna advised as Kyoko merely smiled at him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay class, I'm finish taste testing the dish so you guys could eat it now." The teacher said as the students let out a load shout of YES before they took their respective dishes and began devouring it.

"Sasagawa-chan, I would highly advised that you to not eat that." Tsuna said as he grabbed the bowl of salad that the two made.

"Why not Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked but Tsuna ignored her as he analyzed the salad that they made.

'_How she switched our salad with her poison cooking without the teacher noticing, I would never know but damn, she's faster than I first estimated.'_ Tsuna thought as he gazed at clearly poison salad (for him anyway).

"I'll treat you lunch but I'll be keeping this salad." Tsuna said as he covered the salad and turned his back on the now blushing Kyoko.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko exclaimed cheerfully as she suddenly left the room. Tsuna feeling that her presence was gone opened the nearest window before dropping the salad outside.

"Not bad, but try harder." Tsuna commented as he dropped the poison salad on the head of on the assassin that put made the damn food in the first place.

"You are pissing me off, brat." Bianchi stated as Tsuna merely slammed the window at her.

"Join the club, scorpion." Tsuna mumbled as he walked away from her.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR IS DONE! SORRY FOR THE VERY AWKWARD CHAPTER, I GOT A CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER…..SORRY…I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MORE INTERESTING…**_

_**BY THE WAY, WHO'S INTERESTED IN BETAING THIS STORY...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: RANDOM APPEARANCE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

* * *

"Do you always eat lunch here, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked with a bright tone as she and Tsuna enjoyed a quiet and peaceful lunch on the roof of a random school building in Namimori Middle. Truth to what Tsuna said, he bought Kyoko her lunch and escorted her to the only place where he usually eat lunch, to the roof top of the most secluded building in their school. Nobody, not even Gokudera, knew about this place which was a major relief for Tsuna. Also, the view in the rooftop was quite breath taking.

"Yes, this place is the only area in this school where I could get a quite lunch." Tsuna stated nonchalantly. "Sometimes, even Hibari-san comes here to have a peaceful lunch and a challenging spar."

Kyoko shudder at that as she glanced at Tsuna wearily. "Are you and Hibari-sempai friends?" Kyoko asked as Tsuna instantly shook his head.

"We're just acquaintance and we usually fight together when 'certain people' trespassed in Namimori Middle." Tsuna explained coldly as he gazed at the horizon coldly. _'Why do I feel that something stupid will happen?'_ Tsuna wondered in his thoughts.

"Hey Tsuna-kun," Tsuna instantly faced the beautiful girl as she looked at him with a smile. "Thank you for showing your personal sanctuary, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko thanked with a delighted tone while Tsuna merely shrugged.

"After a whole week of hectic hell, I need all the peace and quiet I could get." Tsuna said in a shrugged as Kyoko chuckled lightly.

"You're just not used to have a lot of people around you." Kyoko stated causing Tsuna to snort.

"And with good reasons," Tsuna retorted coldly. "Those two is a bit too noisy for my taste." Tsuna stated as Kyoko chuckled.

"But their rubbing off on you, both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san," Kyoko exclaimed cheerfully as Tsuna merely smiled coldly.

"They're both annoyance but they are a welcome annoyance." Tsuna exclaimed with a bit of compassion. "Those two are quite interesting in their own way and they frequently entertain me in their own different way but regardless, they are still annoyance." Tsuna stated causing Kyoko to giggle.

"Tsuna-kun, you should really just say that they're your friends. My brother and I knew you long enough to know that the word 'welcome annoyance' means friendship for you." Kyoko stated gleefully.

Tsuna merely scoffed at that as he gazed at her with amusement behind his cold eyes. "How could you tell, pray tell?" Tsuna asked cold and amusement mixing in his tone of voice.

Kyoko merely smirked at him. "You use to call my brother that, remember."

Tsuna chuckled coldly as he nodded. "Yes I do and he has evolved from a welcome annoyance into an overbearing annoyance but hey, we're the only two who can get the idiot to relax once in a while and he is a good punching bag, so I don't have the right to complain." Tsuna stated deadpanned as Kyoko merely chuckled merrily, ignoring the punching bag comment he made about her brother.

Kyoko was happy and content, Tsuna has been less cold in the last three days and she was able to have a decent conversation with him about random things, something that she hasn't done before since they met. Usually when they talked, it was either about his brother's resting habit, or rather is lack of it, or any school related thing and having a conversation with him was quite a change, a welcome change.

"You know Tsuna-kun; you've been less cold lately." Kyoko commented as Tsuna merely hid the warm smile that unconsciously grace his face.

"I have a good reason, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna said in a warm tone that actually caused Kyoko to gaped, this she heard right, did she heard that Tsuna, the coldest person, even colder than Hibari by a slight margin, talk in a somewhat warm tone.

Tsuna shook his head at her reaction, he expected it. It was, after all, the first time he spoke to her with the use of a warm tone. Usually, his Chrome was the only person that he talks to with the use of a warm tone of voice.

Tsuna gazed at her one more time and notice that there was a grain of rice near her lip. Tsuna, not wanting to waste any drop of food, reach towards her with his right hand and gently rubbed the rice grain off her face. "We should really finish our meal, lunch is almost done." Tsuna commented as he ate the rice that he took off from her face before finishing his meal.

Kyoko was stunned silent at that gesture, did Tsuna just did that. Her face was suddenly red from embarrassment and other things as she returned to her meal, she will have a very serious reflection about this later but for now, she'll enjoy a quite lunch with him.

The two of them finish their meal in silent and was about to leave but Tsuna suddenly stopped and simply raised his hand. Kyoko was a bit confused about that gesture but Tsuna merely waited as a kid, wearing a cow-suit suddenly flew onto his hands. Tsuna then looked at the familiar kid with a semi-annoyed glare.

"Why are you here, Lambo?" Tsuna asked as Lambo merely held back some tears, he has been with Tsuna long enough to know that he doesn't like cry babies and has zero-tolerance for anything that was either irritating or annoying. The only thing he tolerates was welcome annoyance.

Lambo was about to speak when Tsuna suddenly pushed him towards Kyoko before blocking a kick that came out of nowhere, that came from Reborn.

"Reborn-sensei, I don't like you assaulting Lambo. He is my charge after all." Tsuna commented as he threw a punch towards Reborn. Reborn effortlessly blocked a punch that was bone shattering for normal people before smirking, finally, a reason to hurt his student.

Tsuna didn't even bother to look at Reborn's smirk before throwing a fury of kicks and punches in a speed that was beyond inhumane. Unfortunately for him thought, all of his attacks was either dodged or deflected easily by Reborn.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna, is this the level of your Savate." Reborn taunted causing Tsuna's eyebrow to twitch dangerously. He could take any insult but an insult to his Savate fighting style and his skills in Savate itself was a low-blow for him. He had trained furiously and non-stop in Savate to create his own personal style and to perfect his techniques in the art itself. He even priorities his Savate skills over his ability with his sky flames and his blood base techniques.

"I am going to break you in half." Tsuna whispered as he suddenly spun around and hit Reborn whit a spinning back fist. Reborn, not expecting a punch like that got hit and was thrown towards the wall by the force behind the punch.

Reborn smirk at the force of the attack as he bounce off from the wall and charge towards Tsuna before throwing a punch towards him. Tsuba block the punch and began to exchange blows with Reborn in a speed that was beyond amazing.

Kyoko and Lambo gawked at the two as they seemingly fought with each other; the two was like a blur to them with the speed that they were using. Lambo can't help but be amazed at his trainer; he was exchanging blows with the best hitman in the world quite well. Kyoko on the other hand didn't know what was happening and merely gawked with a dumbfounded and amazed expression.

Tsuna threw a left hook that Reborn deflected before spinning around for another back fist, but this time, Reborn expected it and stopped the blow from its tracks before throwing an uppercut. Tsuna, knowing how hard that punch would be, stepped back to narrowly dodge the attack before performing a roundhouse kick, foutte in Savate, towards Reborn. Reborn smirked as he caught the kick before using Tsuna's momentum and threw him towards the nearest wall. Tsuna crash in the wall, creating a human size crater and before Tsuna could recover, Reborn kick his gut with both of his little feet with such force that the wall behind Tsuna shattered into rubble. Tsuna fell to the ground as the rubble collapsed on him.

"Like I told you before, your left hook, right uppercut, and your kicks still suck." Reborn commented as Tsuna picked himself up from the rubble and dusted his uniform, seemingly unharmed.

Tsuna spat out some blood before glaring coldly at Reborn while he merely smirked arrogantly at him, he wouldn't admit this out loud but his student gave him a good warm-up. "Did you only come here to kick my ass or do you have another reason?" Tsuna asked dryly as Reborn snorted.

"As much as I would like that, no, I have another reason on why I'm here." Reborn said causing Tsuna to sigh. It seems that his intuition was right, something stupid will happen today.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Hey Gokudera-kun, what's up with calling me out all of the sudden and doing a silent stare down?" Yamamoto asked with an optimistic tone as Gokudera glared at him like he wanted to burn a hole through his heart.

'_What a weak looking dude, how could Reborn-san consider a person like this to be a part of the family, much less be one of Juudaime's personal bodyguards?'_ Gokudera thought with a scowl as Yamamoto merely smiled at his scowl as he suddenly took out some dynamites out of nowhere.

"Maybe you're frustrated," Yamamoto concluded as he brought out a small carton of milk and waved it in front of him. "You know, frustration is usually caused by lack of calcium." Yamamoto stated as he offered him milk.

'_That's my limit,' _Gokudera thought darkly and was about to throw several sticks of dynamite that was in his hands towards the baseball bastard but a hand suddenly prevented him from throwing the handful of dynamites.

"No blowing up classmates, Gokudera-san." Tsuna stated as he took the dynamites from Gokudera's hands.

"Juudaime," Gokudera exclaimed surprisingly as he stumbled back away from his boss

"Yo," Yamamoto greeted at the sight of his 'friend'. "Tsuna, who's that? Your brother?" Yamamoto asked as he pointed at his shoulder where Reborn was sited.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted as he jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder. "I'm not Dame-Tsuna's little brother, I'm Reborn, The Vongola Family Hitman." Reborn said, introducing himself while Tsuna merely sighed in disappointment.

'_So much for being a discrete.'_ Tsuna thought as he gazed at Reborn and almost face fault as Yamamoto crouched down towards Rebron's size and laughed merrily as he pated Reborn's fedora.

"I see. Well, I apologies. It must be troublesome to be a hitman at such a young age." Yamamoto said between his laughs while Tsuna look at him in disbelief.

'_You really take being gullible to the next level.'_ Tsuna thought in disbelief.

"No not really, it's quite easy to be a hitman at this age." Reborn answered as he gazed at him. "You're going to join the Vongola family too." Reborn stated in a deadpanned tone.

Gokudera gritted his teeth at that while Tsuna just sighed; he noted to himself that he has been sighing more since Reborn came into his life.

"Yamamoto-san, please choose your words carefully from now on." Tsuna warned as Yamamoto merely grinned at him.

"Come on, he's only a kid." Yamamoto said with a laughed. "Didn't you do it when you were young too, pretending to be cops and heroes?" Yamamoto added as Tsuna laughed coldly at those ironic words, for him anyway.

'_My life has been and always will be the personification and epitome of cops and heroes.' _Tsuna thought bitterly as he gazed at the bush near them. 'She should quit while she's ahead.'

"By the way, the 10th head of the family is Tsuna." Reborn told Yamamoto while he was perched on his shoulder.

"OH, Now that is a good choice of person." Yamamoto commented with a smile.

"Ok sure then, let me in this Vongola Family." Yamamoto stated coherently causing Tsuna to sigh and Gokudera to look absolutely displeased. "And what am I supposed to do?" Yamamoto asked as Reborn jumped off from his shoulders.

"You first need to pass the family entrances test, if you don't pass the test, you can't enter the family." Reborn stated as Yamamoto mumbled about legitimacy. "If you don't pass the tests, it equals your death." Reborn added causing Gokudera to grin and Tsuna to plan a strategy.

"Your seriously funny, I like you." Yamamoto commented as he patted his head.

Reborn shook his head at his optimism as he brought out several rifles. "The test is easy, simply dodge the attacks." Reborn stated as pointed his rifles at Yamamoto. "Well let's start, first knives." Reborn stated as he threw several knives.

Before they could even reach Yamamoto, Tsuna caught them at mid-flight. "Reborn wait, let's make this test interesting." Tsuna said as he threw a baseball bat towards Yamamoto and threw the knives in his hands into a designated place, forming a diamond like pattern.

"What do you have in mind, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, a bit interested in what was on his mind.

'_Kill him. Kill him.'_ Gokudera repeatedly said in his thoughts as he smoke a cigarette, or what I like to call them, cancer sticks.

Tsuna smirked coldly as he grabbed a baseball. "Let's play extreme baseball." Tsuna stated. " Yamamoto will bat and I will pitch, if he hits the ball, he needs to get to home base while dodging your attacks before I could throw the ball to home base." Tsuna explained as Reborn quickly change into a catchers outfit.

"Let's play then," Yamamoto said in excitement as he stood in front of Reborn while Tsuna positioned himself in the pitcher's mound. "By the way, Lambo, you'll be the umpire." Tsuna said to Lambo who was watching the scene while eating a bunch of grapes.

"Lambo-san, Tsuna-nii," Lambo inquired as he pointed at himself dumbly.

"Yes you, you're the only one I could trust that would judge this without biased." Tsuna stated as Lambo's eyes widen in happiness at the responsibility that Tsuna bestowed upon him.

"LAMBO-SAN WON'T LET YOU DOWN, TSUNA-NII." Lambo shouted as he dashed behind Reborn.

'_I hope my assumption his correct.'_ Tsuna thought as he threw an extremely fast gyro-ball (if you don't know that, I suggest you look it up).

Yamamoto's expression suddenly turned deadly as his eyes turned into slits like a wild animal. "HOME RUN." Yamamoto yelled as he swung his baseball bat, hitting the ball. The ball bounce of the ground and went pass Tsuna's head. Tsuna smirked as he chase the ball while Yamamto run towards the plates with amazing speed while dodging several attacks that varies from knives to heavy artillery.

_**(One minute and a lot of explosions later) **_

"SAFE!" Lambo shouted as Yamamoto slid to home base, leaving behind a lot of damage, a dozen of large craters, and pile of smoke behind him.

"HEY YOU STUPID COW, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING, HE WAS OUT, OUT. JUUDAIME'S THROW BEAT HIM TO HOME BASE." Gokudera shouted in frustration and denial.

"LAMBO-SAN SAID HE'S SAFE, SO HIS SAFE, BAKADERA." Lambo shouted back as the two began their first screaming contents.

"That was fun, Tsuna." Yamamoto exclaimed as he glanced at Tsuna with a smile.

Tsuna merely sigh in relief, he was alive and well, that means that he wouldn't have the blood of the innocent in he's conscious.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you passed the test. You are now officially a part of the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia. Serve honorably and well." Reborn stated as he eyed Tsuna.

"Thanks,"

"You knew that this will happen when you suggested to add baseball into the test." Reborn exclaimed as Tsuna nodded.

"Baseball is the guy's passion, it was predictable." Tsuna answered as Gokudera suddenly pulled Yamamoto by the collar.

"I would admit that that was impressive even if the stupid-cow was biased. I have no choice but to accept you in the family but the boss's right arm is me, you will have to settle with being a shoulder-blade." Gokudera exclaimed with a deep scowl.

"You really are a funny guy, Gokudera." Yamamoto laughed at that as his expression turned a bit sober. "But, I don't want to withdraw from being Tsuna's right-arm. So, you'll be the earlobe."

Tsuna face palm as the two started debating of what body part that two should be before grabbing the dynamites that he swiped from Gokudera earlier on. "By the way, Reborn," Tsuna exclaimed, loud enough to catch everyone's attention. "Please tell me if you know this person." Tsuna said as he threw the dynamites that he was holding towards random direction. To the amazement of everyone with the exception of Reborn, the dynamites change their direction, leaving a crimson trail of smoke behind them. All the dynamites then suddenly landed on the nearest bush, causing a large explosion and a cloud of smoke. A figure then emerged from the smoke as Tsuna threw several knives at her, pinning her to the wall.

"Hey Reborn, could you tell her to stop stalking me before I do any permanent damage to her." Tsuna said as he turned his back on her.

"BIG SIS," Gokudera exclaimed in surprised before clutching his stomach and collapsing to the ground, he's face completely etched with sickness.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto said as he tended to his friend.

Tsuna sighed as he effortlessly picked Gokudera up with one hand before walking away from Reborn. "Yamamoto-san, let's go before the bell rings, I don't want to be late." Tsuna exclaimed as he glanced at Lambo. "Lambo, please go home, you'll be spending the rest of the day at the house and please, lend a hand to my mother." Tsuna said as the group of four left, leaving Reborn and Bianchi alone.

Reborn sigh as he remove the daggers that pinned Bianchi to the ground. "Ciaossu Bianchi, I see that you met my new student." Reborn greeted as tears fell from Bianchi's eyes.

"Reborn, I'm here to take you back. Let's do another big job together." Bianchi stated as he gazed at Reborn lovingly. "A peaceful life is not meant for you, Reborn. The place that you should be is the dark world where it's more dangerous and thrilling." Bianchi exclaimed as Reborn sighed.

"I told you Bianchi, I have a job to raised Tsuna so I can't." Reborn explained calmly.

"Poor Reborn," Bianchi said as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "Unless the Juudaime dies due to an accident or something, Reborn won't be free again."

"Please don't even try, Bianchi." Reborn advised with a clam tone. "If Dame-Tsuna is similar to Dino, then you could easily kill him when he was at this age but Tsuna is not Dino when he was at this age, he is already a good fighter. Tsuna is already a natural born killer, with the intuition, the senses, and the instinct of an experience assassin, he is already one of kind and I fear that he is still holding back his real abilities." Reborn stated before a grin graced his face.

"But if you want to do a job with me again, then I have one job where both of us could benefit." Reborn stated with a mischievous grin.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So let me get this straight, she's your sister and she use to go out with Reborn." Tsuna concluded as he massaged he's scalped from the information that he received. "That is so wrong in several different reasons." Tsuna stated as he and Gokudera walked towards the boxing gym.

"I know," Gokudera exclaimed as he bowed Tsuna apologetically. "I'm sorry that she tried to kill you twice now, boss." Gokudera exclaimed, apologizing for his sister's action.

Tsuna merely waved him off. "Don't worry Gokudera-san, no harm done. I should be the one apologizing thought; I knocked her out in the middle of the street and dumped poison salad on her head." Tsuna stated as Gokudera merely looked at him with eyes filled of admiration.

"You're so cool, Juudaime," Gokudera exclaimed as he's eye gleamed with admiration.

Tsuna shook his head at Gokudera's enthusiasm as his phone suddenly rang. "Gokudera-san, you go on ahead, I need to take this." Tsuna said as he answered the phone.

"Hello," Tsuna said as he answered the phone.

"_Tsuna-niisama,"_ A familiar voice said in the other line causing Tsuna's eyes to widen a bit. The voice was familiar and the tone was weak, urgent, and weary.

"Fuuta, little brother, is there something wrong." Tsuna asked with a clearly worried tone, catching the attention of Gokudera, this was the first time he heard his boss use that tone of voice.

"_Niisama, I'm in Namimori. I'm being chased by some people; I don't know who they are."_ Fuuta stated, clearly evident in his voice.

Tsuna groaned dangerously at that. "Where are you little brother and be quick about it before I start killing people randomly." Tsuna said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Niisama, I'm in….." The connection was suddenly cut down as Tsuna heard nothing but static. Tsuna growled in frustration as he threw his phone to the nearest wall, destroying it on impact. Tsuna's face was suddenly etched with a murderous expression, unconsciously leaking a killer intent that was slowly suffocating Gokudera.

Tsuna turned to Gokudera, not even bothering to hide the murderous expression that he has. "Gokudera, handle the boxing club for today. I have something personal to attend to do and whatever you do, do not follow me." Tsuna exclaimed as he dashed off towards the school's exit.

"I don't know who those idiots are but if they do anything to my little brother, I'm going to give them pain worse that hell." Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he opened a wound on the palm of his right hand.

'_Thank God that Reborn isn't near.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

Fuuta de la Stella was once again running for his life as several men wearing some kind of white outfit. He didn't know who they were but they were hell bent of capturing him and he knew why, it was because of he's ability in ranking people and as well as his book that holds enough information to have the world dancing on the palm of their hands.

'_Please Niisama, come and save me,'_ Fuuta thought desperately as he dodged an upcoming bullet.

"Damn it boy, give up already." One of his pursuers yelled in annoyance as they send a hail of bullets towards him.

Fuuta dodge those bullets with the best of his abilities, thankful for the Parkour training that his Tsuna-niisama forced him to take two years ago. With the Parkour skill that he posses, he dodge several bullets left and right before climbing the wall that was in front of him, temporarily avoiding his pursuers.

"Damn that boy," One of his pursuers exclaimed as each of them pulled out a special box from their pockets before inserting the rings on their fingers to the small hole on the box. The box instantly opened and instantly, a Hyena with red flames on its forehead suddenly burst out of the box.

"Storm Hyena's break down the wall," One of Fuuta's pursuers ordered causing the Hyena's to roared before they all charged towards the wall, shattering in an instant causing rubble and dust of smoke to erupt.

"Now capture the boy," Another one ordered as the Hyenas collectively charged towards the cloud of dust.

"Elan Vital, Ruggito di Cielli," A cold voice ordered loudly a bestial roar suddenly blew away the dust as well as turning every charging box weapon into stone. The now petrified box weapons fell to the ground, shattering into pieces.

"What the hell was that?" A random pursuer asked as a waved of killing intent wash over them, enough to paralyze them in fear.

"You Gesso family have guts, trying to capture my little brother."A demonic voiced said as Fuuta's pursuers look at the where the voice was coming from. Most of them almost had a heart attack at the sight that they saw. Fuuta was currently hiding behind a crimson Kirin that has the head of a dragon, the antlers of a deer, the skin and scales of a fish, the hooves of an ox and tail of a lion and beside him was the demon that appeared and wreak havoc in the mafia world ten years ago, the Bloody Kirin, his crimson cloak was surrounding the two of them in menacing like fashion.

"Elena Vital, I don't require your aid against these trashes." Tsuna stated as he returned his box weapon to his box. "As for the rest of you, prepare to meet your maker." The Bloody Kirin said as he extended his hand.

"_**Requiem Sanguinante: Excalibur Sanguinante**__**"**_ (Translation: Bloody Requiem: Bloody Excalibur)

_**(A/N: I'm going to use Latin translation when Tsuna is using his blood base techniques)**_

A huge amount of blood suddenly exploded in the Tsuna's right hand and formed an elegant yet wicked looking, double-edged crimson tsurugi. The sword was pure crimson and the blade of the sword was decorated with a skull and the hilt of the sword resembled the mouth of a Kirin.

"I'm giving all of you five seconds to get out of my sight." Tsuna stated coldly as the men in front of him quickly made a run for it as Tsuna grabbed the sword with both of his hands. "Five second is over, all of you die." Tsuna exclaimed coldly as he flew towards them, his sword tightly gripped in his hands.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Mom, I'm home," Tsuna said as he arrived in his house.

"Tsu-chan, welcome home," Nana said as she greeted her son.

"Mom, please prepare an extra plate." Tsuna said as he entered the living room. "As well as prepare the guess room." Tsuna added as his mother went to the living room.

As Nana entered the living room, her sight was fixed to her son and the person that he was carrying. Nana instantly gaped at the sight of the little boy that was sleeping behind. "Fuuta-kun," Nana exclaimed with a smile at the sight of Tsuna's compassionate face.

"My little brother would be leaving with us mom." Tsuna stated with a voice that leaves no arguments.

* * *

_**Chapter five done, I won't be updating for a while because I'm suffering a minor writers block with this story. I think I'm going to rewrite this chapter in the future, this is a very awkward chapter for me to write and this is clearly not my best work...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: NEVER CROSS THE KIRIN**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So let me get this straight, the Gesso Family have been pursuing you for three months, am I right." Tsuna asked as he massaged his temple, the news that he had received was giving him a major headache. Fuuta merely nodded as Tsuna groaned loudly, suppressing his killing intent. "That Byakuran-teme is getting in my nerves and why didn't you inform me about this, I would have relocate you to somewhere safe." Tsuna asked his voice low and his eyes narrow.

Fuuta didn't even look at Tsuna as he looked at the ground, something that annoyed Tsuna. Tsuna thrust his right hand towards Fuuta, causing a crimson hand to shot from his hand towards Fuuta, slamming and pinning him to the wall. "Damn it little brother, answer me, you know how much I hate people close to me withholding information from me." Tsuna stated in a hard tone.

Fuuta struggled momentarily before sighing in defeat. "They've figure it out, Tsuna-niisama, they figure it out that I know you, that I know who you are, they figure out that I work only for you now. They were trying to capture me because they want you by their side." Fuuta answered honestly as Tsuna recalled the crimson claw causing Fuuta to slump to the ground, coughing a bit.

"Damn it boy, you should have told me when they began chasing you, what were you thinking?" Fuuta was about to answer but Tsuna interrupted him. "Let me answer that for you, you weren't thinking at all." Tsuna told him with a very pissed off voice.

"Sorry Niisama, but I didn't have time," Fuuta reasoned almost causing Tsuna to slap him but held back.

"You have my crest, don't you Fuuta, you could have called me mentally with that." Tsuna reminded him as Fuuta merely looked down before showing him his shoulder where the crest should be or used to be. Tsuna's eyes widen a bit when he saw a slight burn mark. "Who were the suicidal and soon to be dead men that attack you and your better tell me the truth before I charge to the Gesso Family's headquarters and start another massacre." Tsuna asked as he gently placed his hand on his burned shoulder.

"I can't really tell Niichan, they were attacking so fast that one of them got me in the shoulder, I only escape by the used of the box weapon you gave me." Fuuta said in a sullen voiced as Tsuna healed his burn shoulder, slowly but surely.

"And I thought I could visit my Chrome-chan this weekend, looks like I need to reschedule." Tsuna mumbled as he finished healing him and hurriedly picked up his phone before dialing some numbers. "Hey Skull, are you their?" Tsuna said as he called one of his allied Mafia Family.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," A stammering voiced said in the other line.

"Yes it's me, is the boss of the Carcassa Family there, I really need to talk to him." Tsuna exclaimed, getting straight to business.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, the boss isn't here." Skull said his voice still in the edge. He had several experience with him and all of those experience ended in a bloody massacre. It's not that he doesn't like him; he was cold but very trustworthy, but still, the way he fights was demonic to the extent that the sky turns red whenever he was done fighting.

"I see but still, I'm glad you answer your phone." Tsuna stated as he glanced at his window. "I need a favor from you, Skull." Tsuna exclaimed causing Skull to sweat.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I assure you that I and the Carcassa family had not involved ourselves into prostitution and child-trafficking, your first warning was enough for us to get the message in our heads." Skull exclaimed in a very terrified tone. They were already in his hit list because they were infamous at drug-trafficking and they were almost eradicated by him when certain members of the family tried to start a prostitution ring. The only reason that the Carcassa family and him was still breathing was because they were deemed useful by him.

"Not that you dumbass and plus, if you guys did involve yourself in that kind of activities, don't you think that I would be the first to know and that my Kirin's will already be there, devouring anyone that dare moves." Tsuna said as Skull gulped in the other line. "No, I want you to send me information and whereabouts of every headquarters of the Gesso family in Japan." Tsuna stated as Skull's eyes widen behind his helmet.

"Please tell me they didn't cross you." Skull pleaded as Tsuna growled.

"No, they cross my little brother so I am going to eradicate them." Tsuna corrected him causing Skull to sigh.

"At least they didn't cross Chrome," Skull mumbled causing Tsuna to growl even louder. "You would probably caused a world war if they did." Skull added with a shuddering tone.

"I will let that slide, you Arcobaleno trash but don't mention her name again. I don't want an ingrain like you mentioning the name of my precious bride." Tsuna said in a very dangerous tone, causing Skull to shiver in fear. "I will send one of my hunters to get that information from you and you better have that information or that said Kirin will kill you." Tsuna threatened as Skull gulped in fear. Tsuna really was extremely violent when it comes to his business. Tsuna then hanged up and glanced at Fuuta.

"You'll be staying here for awhile and please tell my mother that I'll be gone for a couple of days and whatever you do, don't tell Reborn who I am but if he requires you to rank people, just rank them and tell him the truth about that ranking without mentioning who I am, I don't want you to get shot by that man, ok." Tsuna ordered in a compassionate tone. Fuuta nodded at that as Tsuna patted his head.

"Fuuta, I know that you're not good at fighting and other sorts of crap that I'm good at but your ability makes you a very dangerous person in this world, so don't hesitate to asked me for help if some random Mafioso are trying to capture, maimed, or kill you, okay." Tsuna exclaimed in a soft tone. "I'm your big brother and my job is to protect my little brother, regardless if that said little brother isn't related to me by blood." Tsuna added as Fuuta smiled at him. He might be a cold hearted killer most of the times but he was also a kindhearted person at heart, well most of the times when he was not killing people that is.

"Now promise me that you won't hesitate to asked me for help if things go wrong, regardless of the damage that I would caused." Tsuna said in a worried yet hard tone.

"I promised," Fuuta said as Tsuna smiled.

"Good, go to bed, I'll be gone by midnight so do me a favor and rest." Tsuna stated as he retreated towards his private room, a place that not even Reborn could find.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Chrome-san, the boss is calling for you." A random member of the Dokuro clan informed her, interrupting her training session with her sensei.

"Why did the boss call her all of the sudden? I was not informed that our training session today will be interrupted." Yue inquired as the said Dokuro member bowed at her in respect, she was after all, have one the highest rank in the family.

"Boss said that Chrome-san is going to have a mission." The man before her stated before gazing at her. "The boss also said that you are free to accompany her, Yue-dono." The man added as Yue nodded.

"Very well, I and my student will meet with the boss in an hour, my student just need to finish something." Yue exclaimed as the man nodded. "Is there anything else?" Yue asked as the man nodded.

"Of course, Tsunayoshi-dono said that if Chrome-san had not improved even a bit since the last mission they handle together, he would personally hunt you down." The man stated absent mindedly, it only took a second for Yue to register that before pinning the man on the ground with a very gruesome illusion.

"Wait, you mean he was the one calling Chrome and to an extent, me for a mission." Yue inquired her voice a bit shaky.

"Yes, Yue-dono, the boss said that Tsunayoshi-dono required Chrome-san's services and any men that we could spare for him, he said that this is very urgent." The man said, struggling on the illusion the Yue cast.

"My boss always work's alone, what's the reason for the sudden change?" Chrome asked the man, glad that Tsuna was near but a bit nervous at the sudden news.

"He said that he would inform you and rest of the men that the boss could spare for him, that's all I know, I swear." The man said in a cowering tone as Yue lifted her illusion, allowing the man to move.

"Tell the boss and Tsuna-dono that Chrome-chan and I will be there in two hours, if Tsuna-dono is going to hunt me if Chrome-chan get's injured, then I would have to make sure that she get's this down." Yue said as the man nodded before disappearing.

Yue sighed as she glanced at Chrome. "Let's get this move over with Chrome-chan, it looks like this job is quite hard if he requires help." Yue said as Chrome nodded.

She was one of the very few people that knows and seen his full powers and survive to tell the tale, and with all that power in his disposal, most of his jobs were a piece of cake for him but when a job requires him to have assistant, it mean that the job is either as close as impossible or he really wants to send a message. Chrome had a feeling that it was both this time.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Very well then, you may now go." A man covered in a large cloak said as the man in front of him bowed and left the room. "You're really serious about this, aren't you, Tsunayoshi-san." The man said as Tsuna emerged from the other room, his face having a neutral expression.

"Of course, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, they hurt my little brother so I'm going to wipe them out of Japan in a day to send them a message." Tsuna said with outmost seriousness and venom. "But, I'm rather surprised, yes you have been one of the few Mafia bosses that have been rather supportive of me but you are also one of the bosses that have been hesitant of being involved with my missions." Tsuna wondered as the man chuckled.

"The Gesso Family has been an annoyance for me as well; it will be beneficial for me and my family to have them disposed out of Japan." The man stated causing Tsuna to chuckle darkly.

"That is what I like about you, Tarot-san, you think more like me at times when I needed." Tsuna commented with a chuckled before his expression turned into outmost seriousness once again. "By the way, is it done? It has been more than three years after all." Tsuna asked as the man threw a knife towards Tsuna. Tsuna caught the knife and examined it, the knife was a large combat knife with a crimson guard, a black purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, and a silver leather grip, the knife also has seven different kinds of symbols on its blade. Tsuna smiled, as he gazed at the symbols, a lion, a rose, a cross, a moon, a dragon, and his favorites, a skull and a Kirin.

"Is it made right?" Tarot asked as Tsuna nodded with a smile.

"It is made perfectly." Tsuna exclaimed with a smile as. "So how many illusionists are you going to lend me?" Tsuna asked, getting back to business.

"Show me first what you are planning to do with that knife, it took me three years to find a weapon artisan to make that knife and I want to know what it's for. And don't tell me it's going to be your weapon, you're blood is your weapon." Tarot inquired as Tsuna chuckled coldly.

"Curiosity kills the cat my friend but if you must, I'll show you." Tsuna said as he punctured his right palm, causing some blood to show on the palm of his hands. He then mixed his blood with his sky flames, creating an orb of crimson and orange energy. Tsuna then mixed the crimson orb to the knife that he was holding, enveloping it in a crimson light. The light died down and the knife had several changes, the blade of the knife was the blood crimson and the sharp end of the knife was now gone, leaving it blunt and impossible to be use for either slicing or stabbing.

"So you got me to have a combat knife made especially for you so you could blunt it's blade." Tarot exclaimed as Tsuna shook his head.

"Look at all the possibilities, my friend." Tsuna exclaimed as he swung the knife to his side, the knife instantly exploded with blood as it forms a crimson, double-edged sword, a Tsurugi to be exact.

"Bloody Excalibur," Tarot mumbled in disbelief as Tsuna grin.

"Look closely my friend, this is not Bloody Excalibur, this is Bloody Excalibur Version 2." Tsuna exclaimed as he showed him his new sword.

Tarot examined the sword and truth be told, it was different than Tsuna's old Bloody Excalibur. The sword now looked even more realistic and the blade was even more metallic compare to the last version and the aura around the sword was even more disturbing and terrifying than the old one. The hilt was also gone, leaving the sword hilt-less. But the thing that really caught Tarot's eyes was the seven symbols on the surface of the sword.

"I see, you used the knife as the medium and body of your Bloody Excalibur to upgrade it and also to have all the techniques of your sword polished and to have it ready to used." Tarot concluded as Tsuna nodded.

"Bloody Excalibur is the peak of my Bloody Requime, the center piece of my techniques but my techniques with Bloody Exclibur takes too long to execute or to even charge, giving Excalibur a body is the only way to remedy it." Tsuna exclaimed as he deactivated his sword, reverting it back to knife mode. "Now back to my earlier question."

"How many of my men do you require?" Tarot asked as Tsuna merely shrugged.

"Just give me twenty illusionists; I need them to conceal the area while Yue-san, my Chrome-chan, and I do the dirty work." Tsuna exclaimed as Tarot suddenly looked at him with a confused expression.

"Chrome-chan, why are taking Chrome-chan to a place and into a dangerous situation, you hate doing that and you would rather die a hellish death than do that." Tarot exclaimed as Tsuna groaned.

"Yes and I prefer for her not to be with me in this mission but she will hate me for that and that is something worse than death to me." Tsuna exclaimed bitterly. "Plus, if Yue-san is doing her job like I know she is, my precious Chrome-chan will be able to protect herself and if she somehow gets hurt, that would give me a hell of a reason to kill that Byakuran-teme and eradicate the entire Gesso family." Tsuna reasoned begrudgingly.

Tarot sighed behind the cloak that was covering his face before leaning on the chair he was sitting on. "I've told you this before and I will tell it to you again, you are a ticking time bomb and Chrome is the trigger, if she is in danger or hurt, you go ballistic like a devil and I don't even want to imagine if she somehow dies." Tarot mumbled as Tsuna laughed coldly.

"If she somehow dies, this world will be nothing more than a place for me to store my slaughter." Tsuna commented as he stood up. "And I would not hesitate even for a single second to destroy this world until I find a way to brought her back to life."

"She's the meaning of my existence and without her; this world is nothing more than an empty place." Tsuna finished as Tarot smirked.

"Our family is very much honored that you entrust her with us." Tarot commented as Tsuna smiled.

"I would entrust my bride's faith in your hand's only, after all, you are the one that dragged me in this world in the first place, you are somewhat my second father." Tsuna commented as he suddenly disappeared.

Tarot smirked bitterly at that. "And that is the best mistake I have ever make, the only consequence is the fact that I unleashed a demon like you in this world but I guess it is what makes you my clans sovereign savior." Tarot mumbled as he called several of his best illusionists to accompany him to his mission.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Mama, where's Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked as Nana emerged from the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"Tsu-chan won't be able to join us for a couple of days, Lambo-kun." Nana answered, catching Reborn's attention. "He is out for his personal business, again, he'll be gone for three day at least and two weeks at most." Nana added like it was a usual occurrence.

"Why and does this happen often?" Reborn asked, a bit curious.

"Well, Fuuta-kun said that Tsuna-kun has very urgent things to do." Nana answered as Reborn's eyes a narrowed bit. "And yes, this happens often, like father like son." Nana added with a chuckle.

"When you say Fuuta, do you mean Fuuta de la Stella?" Reborn asked curiously.

Nana nodded absent mindedly and happily at that, oblivious to the curious Reborn in front of him. "Yes that Fuuta-kun, I still remember when Tsu-chan first brought him to our house." Nana ranted as Reborn listened intently; it was luck that women tend to say things that should not be even said. "Fuuta-kun was so beaten up back then and my Tsu-kun took care of him before waltzing out of the house for a long period of time, for the first time. He came back three days later, covered in blood and the first thing he did was go to Fuuta-kun and said to him, 'It's done little brother' before fainting." Nana recalled and that was all Reborn need before jumping of his chair and punching Lambo for good measures, just for the heck of it.

"So Fuuta is staying here, right Mama, where is the little guy?" Reborn asked with a low smirked.

"He is sleeping in Tsuna's room, Reborn-kun." Nana answered as she returned to her work.

Reborn smiled at that as Leon turned into Gun-mode, finally, his student finally slipped and he would milk this for all it's worth.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So we're going to attack the Gesso family's Main headquarters in Japan." Yue inquired as Tarot nodded, she, Chrome and twenty of their family's best illusionist stood in front of the Dokuro family boss as he brief them for their mission.

"To be frank, yes, they have been getting on my nerves lately and they had been meddling in our affairs for quite some time now, it's getting annoying." Tarot exclaimed as people around him nodded, in understanding.

"Now, as we attacked the Gesso family's main Headquarters in Tokyo, several families that are allied with Tsuna-kun will attack some of the Gesso families headquarters scattered all over Japan." At the mentioned of Tsuna's name, the illusionist around him raised their heads in curiosity." The Gesso family's headquarters are strategically scattered all over Japan, there are five bases in total, counting the main headquarters that we will attack, the other families will attack at the same time to prevent any reinforcement from coming." Tarot exclaimed as a hand was suddenly raised up.

"We don't usual fight with other families, why the sudden change and why are their only twenty of us? The Gesso family is one of the up-and-coming Mafia families, they have technologies that could rival or surpass the Vongola's, would it be more efficient if we have more men with us." A random illusionist asked. The illusionist around them could feel the growing smirked on their boss's face, they're not entirely sure because his face was covered in a large cloak but they still could feel it.

"Like I mentioned before, the families that would participate in this assault are the families that are allied with Tsuna-kun, this mission is requested by Tsuna-kun himself." Tarot stated causing a smile to grace the faces of the illusionist around him, Tsuna was well like and well adored in the Dokuro Family. "As for the other question, the twenty of you, including Yue here, one of my personal guardians, are personally handpicked by me to accompany Tsuna-kun in the assault of their main Headquarters." Tarot announced proudly, causing the illusionists around them to cheer in pride and happiness. Tsuna was an honorary member of their family and was their second boss, well considering that he was stronger that their boss was an added bonus. He always helped them when a crisis arise and always accompany them if they have a mission that is impossible for them; it was a piece of cake for his standards anyway. He always gives them the heads-up if there was a threat coming and helped them if other bigger families were harassing them; those were few reasons why they view him as their sovereign savior.

"By the way, Chrome," Tarot called the timid girl as Chrome glanced at the Dokuro boss. "Tsuna-kun is expecting great things from you so please don't disappoint him, and to an extent us. Remember, you are a Dokuro and Tsuna-kun's bride, so please make us and him proud." Tarot advised with a warm tone as Chrome nodded with a determined expression.

"You can count on me, Tarot-sama." Chrome exclaimed as Tarot smiled at her.

"That's good to hear. All of you will leave in three hours so rest and prepare for war." Tarot advised as the illusionist around him nodded and quickly left. "Chrome-chan, stay, I need to tell you something." Tarot exclaimed as Chrome suddenly stopped on her tracks.

Yue momentarily glanced at Tarot, Tarot seeing that look that she gave him, nodded at her direction, giving her a silent message. Yue instantly got the messaged and left the two alone.

"Tarot-sama, do you need something from me?" Chrome inquired as the Dokuro boss shook his head.

"No Chrome-chan, but he does," Tarot said while pointing behind her. Before Chrome could turn around, a pair of strong hands quickly wrapped themselves around her, embracing her tightly.

"How are you, my precious Chrome-chan?" A cold yet soothing voiced asked as Chrome's eye soften.

"Boss," Chrome whispered as she relaxed in the embraced.

Tsuna smiled as Chrome began to relax with his touch, he gave Tarot, who was smiling at the scene, a sharp glance. "Leave us," Tsuna ordered coldly.

Tarot chuckled a bit before disappearing, leaving Chrome at the mercy of Tsuna. Tsuna, seeing that the Dokuro boss had left, tighten his embraced to her before he started nibbling on Chrome's ear. "On the mission later, you are going to join me in the assault, I begging you, I know that you are a very capable illusionist but still, I want you to be careful." Tsuna stated, his voiced was strangely calm and was laced with worry. "You are the only one that actually makes me human, I don't want to lose the human side of me but more importantly, I don't want to lose you." Tsuna told her with a passionate tone.

Chrome closed her eyes momentarily before smiling a bit as she gazed at the man that she loves. She gazed back at Tsuna with a smile, her one eye shinning beautifully while the other eye that was covered with an eye-patched was hidden behind her bangs. "I'll be careful, boss." Chrome said in a silent whisper.

Tsuna smiled a bit at that before giving her a peeked in the lips. "I'll end this as quickly as possible, that I assure you." Tsuna commented before burying his head on the crook Chrome's shoulder, smelling the sweet aroma of her hair. "I'm going to have you in my bed and lock my doors after this shit is over." Tsuna whispered causing Chrome to blush seven different kinds of crimson.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Are we clear with the plan?" Tsuna asked as he gazed at the screens in front of him. Tsuna, Chrome, Yue and the twenty illusionists that Tarot lent him were now on one of the Dokuro's private and fastest carrier plane. They we're now headed towards Tokyo in full speed, in Tsuna's estimation; they would be in Tokyo in an hour, two hours at most.

"My Forces are already positioned in the outskirts of their base, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"We are ready to strike their Nagoya base, Tsunayoshi."

"Give the signal already brat, me and my men are itching to fight."

"We're are lock and loaded, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded at their reply. "We will attack in fifteen minutes; make sure that your forces will attack hard and fast, I want the Gesso family to be kick out of Japan in a gruesome fashion." Tsuna exclaimed as he gazed at them, his eyes as red as blood. "No one from the Gesso family will leave Japan alive, make sure of that." Tsuna stated as the four people in the screen nodded.

"Don't worry brat, my men will make sure of that." A muscular man exclaimed with a sadistic grin.

"What did the Gesso Family did that made you this pissed off, Tsunayoshi-kun?" A soft spoken woman asked yet the way she held her blade told Tsuna that she was excited for the upcoming fight. "Did they hurt your bride or something?" The woman inquired with a sot chuckled.

"Nah, if that happened, then will be preparing a war right now." The muscular man exclaimed knowingly.

"Can we just attack now, Tsuna, I am eager to unleash hell." A man that had a military like accent said as he aimed his sniper at the based.

"Be patient, Tsunayoshi said that we will attack in fifteen minutes so just wait." Another feminine voiced said in irritation. This woman on the other hand merely tightened her gloves, preparing for the attack.

"Fifteen minutes, wait for fifteen minutes and you can kill anyone that you see fit." Tsuna said as he turned off the screens in front of him.

"Let's get this over with." Tsuna mumbled as his crimson cloak that was made out of his own blood covered him; the cloak was he's body armor as well as his secondary weapon. He then made his way out of his office and glanced at the twenty illusionists whom were eager to hear from him.

"Proud members of the Dokuro Family." Tsuna exclaimed loudly as the illusionists around him look at him expectantly. "I'm not good with speeches and other crap but I do have one general instruction, when we get down from this plane! Kill all sons of bitches, that my official instruction." Tsuna stated loudly as the illusionists around him cheered at that, that instruction was very easy to follow.

"I know that this family had been looked down for years because the Dokuro family is a family that purely comprises of illusionists but those families that said those words were bunch of idiots if you ask me. This family is the only family that I would fight with and I guarantee all of you, in this fight, we will win and no one will die, that I assure you." Tsuna added as the soldiers around him cheered even louder.

Tsuna nodded as he glanced at the wall clock behind him, it was time. "Let's kill ourselves some annoyances." Tsuna exclaimed as he summoned his Bloody Excalibur.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The main headquarters of the Gesso family in Japan was a large, white building and on top of it was their coat of arms. In the eyes of any civilian, it was only a large building that has some strange symbol on top of it, that was true but if they look inside of the building, their minds will change instantly. Inside the building were various fire-arms, weapons that are quite hard to explain, technology that are way too advance in their generation, and other various things that I dare not mentioned. In front of the main door of the building were two men wearing some kind of white uniform.

"This is boring." One of the guards mumbled. Two guards were stationed in front of the main door and both were leaning on the wall in boredom. "Why are we stuck in guard duty again?" The first guard whined as the other guard nodded.

"I would rather drink than to stay here, barely anything happens." The second guard mumbled. "Do you have any sake with you, I really need a drink."

"You and I both but sorry, I'm a little dry today." The first guard stated as the second guard sighed before kneeling down and opening his bag.

"Let's see if I have something." The second guard mumbled as he searched for an alcoholic beverage somewhere in his bag, completely averting he's eyes from his partner.

A minute later, the second guard threw his bag to the other side while holding a bottle of beer. "Hey man, I have something." The second guard exclaimed with a grin as he faced his partner, only to see the sight of he's headless partner. He's eyes widen and was about to reached for his weapon when a hand suddenly clasped his mouth and another one on his throat.

"Sorry but that won't happen." Tsuna whispered as he ripped the guard's throat off with ease. The guard fell to ground choking on his own blood and slowly dying.

Tsuna instantly adjusted the earphones that he was wearing in order to communicate with his comrades. "I secured the front gate, Team 1, Team 2, Team 3, what's your status?" Tsuna asked coolly.

"Team 1 had secured the Back gate, Sawada-sama."

"The roof is already secured, Tsuna-dono."

"We have the underground entrance secure, boss." Chrome mumbled as Tsuna smiled after hearing her voice.

"Good, I'll be sending my lions in your spots, don't attack until they arrived, do you got that?" Tsuna inquired as his cloak suddenly burned with crimson energy and sky flames.

"Of course/ Understood/ Hai !" The three leaders said in confirmation. Tsuna nodded as the cloak that he was wearing suddenly shoot out countless orbs of blood.

"_**Requiem Sanguinante: Leoni Cremisi," **_(Crimson Lion)

The countless orbs of blood were suddenly enveloped with sky flames before they all morphed into a large, pure red lions, their violet eyes were all leering dangerously as they await a command from their master.

"Go," Tsuna exclaimed as the countless lions that surrounded him suddenly dash towards different directions.

"_**Requiem Sanguinante: Orgoglio Cremisi" **_(Crimson Pride)

Tsuna's cloak suddenly emitted a thick crimson mist that covered his surroundings and with a bright glow, four Kirins emerged from his side, all of which were growling as the orange flames on their forehead burned malevolently. "Two of you, go to my Chrome-chan and follow her orders, the other two, with me." Tsuna ordered as the two Kirins instantly dashed towards Chrome's direction while Tsuna kicked the door opened, his Bloody Excalibur already in hand.

As the door swung open, Tsuna charge, startling the people inside the base. Tsuna, wanting to finish this as soon as possible, cleave everything in his sight, not caring if they are prepared while the Kirins behind him clawed-apart anything their claws could reach. Tsuna and his Kirins moved and attack with such speed that the only thing that anybody there could do was sound the alarm before they got killed.

Tsuna and his Kirins instantly slaughtered everybody in the first floor with ease, leaving behind a bloody mess as the alarm rung but Tsuna could care less about that, with the illusionist that he has with him, the alarm was as good as useless.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Iris-dono, we are under attack." One of the Gesso family's soldier exclaimed in urgency. The person named Iris merely slapped the man with her whip because of his idiocy.

"I know that, I could hear the fucking alarm ringing like hell, idiot." Iris hissed as she glanced at her Death Stalk Unit. "How many are attacking us?" Iris asked with an irate tone.

"We don't know Iris-dono, the cameras are all acting funny and we don't have any contact with our men, our connections are getting cut down." The man exclaimed as Iris slapped him again with her whip.

"Get your ass and join the fight, I want the attackers dead but I want the leader alive, no one dares attacks the Gesso family or defies Byakuran-sama." Iris exclaimed as she exited her office, her four Death Stalks behind her. "I will personally send their corps to Byakuran-sama." Iris mumbled with a small grin.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Damn it, somebody get this lion of…" The Gesso family soldier didn't finish his sentenced as the lion bit his throat off him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THIS LIONS?" Another Gesso family exclaimed as he tried to fend off the crimson lions that were charging towards them. The lions that were attacking them were insanely strong, three times stronger than an ordinary lion and what's worst was the fact that every time they incapacitate a lion, they explode with the strength of several grenades, taking out a lot of them in the process. Also the fact that their surroundings constantly change so that the terrain was more advantageous for the lions was getting to them and add to the fact that some of their comrades were getting kill as the terrain change was making their predicament even worst.

"Damn it, retreat, we're getting killed here." Their apparent leader ordered as they fall back while they desperately fought back the crimson lions that were charging at them.

"I apologized, but I can't let that happen." A meek voiced exclaimed as the remaining soldiers glanced behind them, only to see a violet haired girl gazing at them while holding a small harp. "My boss wants your family's blood and that is what he will get." Chrome exclaimed as she began playing her harp.

"What the hell?" One of the soldiers exclaimed, confusedly as the beautiful melody spread throughout the area, slowly mesmerizing them. Unknown to them, the melody that was currently flowing in the area had essence of powerful Mist-flames. Also, the melody that Chrome was producing instantly stopped charging lions, they instantly recognized the Aura of their master's love.

Chrome, seeing that they we're slowly being mesmerized by her melody, decided to put the finishing touch. Chrome moved her hand back and strummed the string of the harp forcefully, sending a skeletal lion that was surrounded with mist-flames towards them. The lion open its mouth and stretch-out its claws as it heads towards one of her enemies.

The Gesso family soldiers didn't have time to react as the skeletal lion went through one of them, completely biting of the soldier's entire upper body while the one behind him got his entire shoulder ripped out of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" A soldier exclaimed as two of their comrades fell to the ground dead. They were about to moved but their bodies were not responding.

"Don't even bother, you should have attack me when you saw me but now, it is useless." Chrome said as the melody that she was playing became even mellower and more demented. "Because right now, your under my illusions and none of you have the strength to break out of it." Chrome exclaimed as the soldiers suddenly felt a weight on their back. As they glanced behind them, their eyes widen in fear and they scream in terror when they saw that there was a skeleton wrapped around there back, preventing them from moving.

"I do not like death but my boss wants blood from your family." Chrome exclaimed sadly as she gently strum the strings of her harp backwards before strumming the stings forwards with force, creating a loud, gentle sound.

"Die to the technique that my boss taught me, _**Orgoglio di Sonata**_ (Pride of Sonata)." Chrome exclaimed as she send a herd of skeletal lions towards her enemy.

_**(Scene Change)**_

There were only few words to describe Tsuna's sword skill and they were accurately and precisely elegant. Tsuna was elegantly swinging his swords with his right hand while his left hand was place on the joint of his right arm. He was constantly using his left hand to either block or deflect an attack while his right hand was used to swing his sword. Each strike that Tsuna made with his sword was so accurate and so précised that with each swing of his sword, took a life of one of his opponents. Each of his swords strike either skewered an organ or removed a limb, decapitating or outright killing his victims. His movements were also unique, he moves very little and very subtle. He was merely moving to the right, to the left, to the front, or to the back depending on the circumstances, not really showing any of his amazing speed but those movements were enough as those subtle movements mixed with was the center piece of his sword style. With the subtle movements of his lower body, he could focus his strength in his upper body causing the strength and power of his sword strike to triple.

"Damn it, kill that guy." A gesso family soldier exclaimed before his head was cut off swiftly.

"Is that all the Gesso family have as soldiers, then I must say that I am disappointed." Tsuna exclaimed coldly as he positioned his sword of his right shoulder while his biceps and his free hand covered his face. "I would expect Byakuran-teme to have better foot soldiers." Tsuna added causing the soldiers in front of him growled.

"Kill that bastard; no one insults our God, Byakuran-sama." A soldier exclaimed as they charge towards Tsuna, their weapons at hand.

"_**Canti **_(Italian for Sing)_**"**_ Tsuna whispered as he swung his sword towards them, sending a blast of powerful and condensed crimson energy. The soldiers that were hit by the blast were instantly either engulf in blood red flames or where cut into pieces.

'_What a bunch of idiots.' _Tsuna thought as he sends another Canti towards them but this time, it was in the shape of bullets, countless bullets. The remaining soldiers who survive the first Canti didn't survive the second one as the bullet shape energy blasts pierce their body. The bullet shape energy exploded inside the bodies as the bullets buried themselves inside their victims, killing them on impact.

Tsuna smirked as the last soldier hit the ground with a thud, now that his enemies were all down, it gave him time to communicate with his allies. Adjusting his headphones, he began his call.

"Team 1, how is your progress?" Tsuna asked as he sends his Kirins ahead of him.

"Our progress is good, Tsunayoshi-sama, they don't even know what's hitting them and your lions are allowing us to assassinate them one by one." The leader of Team one exclaimed.

"Good, Team Two?"

"We have not encountered many enemies and the enemies that we are encountering are being taken out by your lions, Tsuna-sama." The leader of Team 2 reported.

"Good, Yue-san how's your progress and more importantly, how's my Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked, this time, his voice was filled with urgency.

"Get your heart under control Tsuna-dono, our progress is moderate at best, I think your lions took most of the enemies out and you are, after all, at the heart of the attack, as for Chrome-chan, she taking a rest right now, she took out most of the enemies that we came across so she's very exhausted." Yue said as she suddenly sounded annoyed. "And what the hell is the big idea, teaching her Orgoglio di Sonata." Yue inquired in annoyance.

"I'll tell you later but for now, I need to kill the leader of this headquarters." Tsuna mumbled as his cloak suddenly formed a large hand in order to block the attack that came from behind him. "I am not that easy." Tsuna mumbled as he commanded his cloak to throw the person who attacked him away, which it dead.

Tsuna then faced his attackers and smirked at the sight of whom it was and the expression that she has on at the sight of him.

"The Bloody Kirin, what are you doing here." Iris exclaimed in fear as she hid herself behind her Dead Stalk Unit.

"You're boss cross my little brother so I'm going to give the Gesso family a one way ticket out of Japan." Tsuna stated coolly as he pointed his sword towards her. "Iris Hepburn, I know who you are, I comment you about those four freaks of nature behind you and your ability to seduce four idiotic scientist to make them for you but sadly, I have to kill you." Tsuna added as Iris took several deep breaths as the air around her suddenly became heavier.

"So the legendary Kirin knows who I am, I'm honored." Iris exclaimed arrogantly as she suppress the shivering of her body. _'Why am I up against one of the seven monsters of the Mafia World, of all the people, why him? ' _Iris thought in fear as she whipped her four Dead Stalk in order for them to attack.

"Kill him," Iris shouted as the four large biologically made men attack Tsuna.

Tsuna watched in disappointment as the four large monsters charge at him, for ordinary men those monsters would have been too fast to dodge but for him, they were moving in slow-motion. Tsuna once again sighed as he dodged a sluggish attack thrown by one of the Dead Stalk while he caught another attack with his free hand.

"How long your life will last will depend on the way you entertain me in this fight." Tsuna stated as he block an attack that came from the third Dead Stalk with his sword. "And if this fight is boring, then I will kill you outright." Tsuna said as Iris grin at him.

"Don't underestimate me, Kirin." Iris said arrogantly while Tsuna merely shook his head.

"I have the right to underestimate you." Tsuna commented as he pushed back the three death stalk that was around him before dodging the attack that was thrown behind him. "If you are a man, I would have killed you right about now but because you are a girl, I would let you entertainment for a minute, if you do not kill me at that time, then your life will end in the next minute." Tsuna stated as he impaled his sword to the ground.

"One minute, your life will expire in one minute, so you better kill me at that time." Tsuna exclaimed with a cold tone, extending both of his arms, baiting Iris to attack. "Come at me with all you got." Tsuna challenged.

* * *

_**OKAY, I WAS ON THE VERGE OF ABANDONING THIS STORY BUT WHEN I READ THE NEWS THAT MY FAVORITE HITMAN REBORN AUTHOR, **__**Nivek01**__**,**__** I**__**S GOING TO PUBLISH A NEW HITMAN REBORN FIC (AND I HOPE TO GOD THAT IT'S A TSUNAxCHORME, GOD KNOWS WE NEED MORE OF THOSE), I DECIDED TO GIVE THIS FIC ANOTHER SHOT…Nivek01, IF YOU READING THIS, PLEASE PUBLISH THAT STORY ALREADY, YOUR KILLING ME IN SUSPENCE…..**_

_**AS FOR THE STORY…..I'M RATHER NEW IN WRITING FIGHT SCENES IN HITMAN REBORN SO BARE WITH ME A BIT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A BETTER FIGHT SCENE AND A FURTHER EXPLANATION OF TSUNA'S BLOODY EXCALIBUR AND IT'S UPGRADE…IF I CLEAR MY HEAD….A LIME BETWEEN TSUNA AND CHROME….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: ROSE AND CROSS MODE: HOW TO TAKE A SHOWER WITH YOUR LOVER, KIRIN STYLE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

Iris growled lowly at the sight of her opponent, he was deliberately mocking her but she knew that she needed this chance. The man in front of her was a monster among monsters in the Mafia World and the skills that he possessed was said to be inhumane, even in their standards. His abilities was so renowned that Byakuran-sama had repeatedly instructed them that if and only if faith decided to be a bitch, and they met him in battle, they should run like hell, like Shinigami himself was chasing them and not look back. Iris was contemplating on doing just that but a sudden thought prevented her from doing so.

'_All his abilities are only rumors and if I kill him and delivered his head to Byakuran-sama, I will surely get a promotion.' _Iris thought as she remembered a crucial fact about him.

Yes, he is feared in the Mafia World yet no one had ever confirmed what his true abilities are. Most of the information about his abilities were mostly exaggerated rumors, with no facts to support them. Iris then smiled at that thought as she licked her lips, this is her chance, her meal ticket so to speak.

"I hope you're ready, little kitty because this is the day that your legend will be extinguished." Iris stated as she prepared for battle.

"A lot of Mafioso tried and they ended up buried six feet under, their blood in my hands and my blood etched in their rotting bones." Tsuna commented as he mock Iris. "Bring it bitch," Tsuna taunted coldly.

Iris growled at that as she roughly whipped her four minions. "Get his head for me, my lovely's." Iris ordered as the four mutated men attacked Tsuna simultaneously.

Tsuna smirked behind the bandages that covered his face as he let his two hands rests to his side before dodging an attack from the side; they were very slow in his eyes. Tsuna duck another attack that came from behind before side stepping another attack from the side and deflecting another attack by kicking it upwards.

"Right, Left, Back, Front, Up, Down, Left, Back, Right, Down, Up, Left." Tsuna ranted as dodged according to the direction that he was mumbling. He had fought and beaten larger, faster, and a lot more powerful Mafioso compare to the four that he was fighting right now.

'_She only has fifty seconds to live; she should at least try to entertain me some more, regardless of the gap of our powers.'_ Tsuna thought to himself as he grabbed hold one of the arms of one of her Dead Stalk, stopping an attack that came from the front. _'I am very good at motivating people.' _Tsuna added with a cold smirk before effortlessly throwing the Dead Stalk towards the nearest wall, causing the wall to collapse into rubble.

Tsuna deflected another attack before grabbing hold of his attacker's giant arm and pulling it towards him. Tsuna, sensing another attack, kick the arm away from him before delivering a right hook to the Dead Stalk that attacked earlier, causing the said Dead Stalk's face to crash to the nearest wall hard, creating a large dent on the wall. Tsuna then somersaulted before stomping on the head of the Death Stalk behind him causing the Dead Stalk's to crash to the ground, head first, shattering the flooring in the process. He then stomped on the leg of the last Dead Stalk, causing it to crouch down into his arm reached, allowing him to deliver an upper cut and a roundhouse kick combination, causing the Dead Stalk to crash beside Iris. Tsuna, seeing the shock expression on her face, kick all of her three remaining Dead Stalk towards her, all three landed on her feet.

"By the way, you worthless idiot, I know what you were thinking when you blindly ordered those four to attack me." Tsuna exclaimed as Iris looked down on her Dead Stalk Unit in shock, they were knocked down so easily and so quickly. "You were thinking that my abilities were only over-exaggeration, am I right?" Tsuna inquired as he chuckled coldly.

Before Iris could respond, Tsuna cut her off. "Do you know why my abilities are exaggerated and no facts could be found on my abilities?" Tsuna asked with a cold tone. "That's because, there has only been a handful of people that survive what I can dish out, most of them are in a coma right now while the rest are either permanently maimed or crippled beyond repair, and all of those people have one thing in common, they are all either way more powerful or way stronger than you." Tsuna stated causing Iris to growled in anger.

"By the way, you got thirty more seconds to live; I suggest you make it count." Tsuna reminded as Iris's whipped began to emit Cloud Flames.

"Damn it, you four useless shits, get up and attack." Iris growled as she began whipping her four fallen Death Stalk. After three seconds of whipping her four minions, her Dead Stalk Unit suddenly stood up before their muscles became even bulkier and bigger, causing Tsuna to look disgusted at how the muscles move and how the bones crack.

"That right there, is so wrong is so many different levels." Tsuna mumbled coldly, his eyes look disgusted at the bulkier and bigger Dead Stalk Unit.

Iris on the other hand smirked arrogantly at him. "This is the ability of my Dead Stalk Unit, by using my Cloud Flames; I could make them, bigger, faster, and stronger." Iris exclaimed coherently as Tsuna merely yawned in boredom.

"Twenty seconds to live, you just got twenty seconds to live, make it count." Tsuna advised as Iris growled at him before whipping her Dead Stalk Unit once again, causing them to attack in unison. Unlike last time, instead of charging towards Tsuna, all of them instead raised both of their arms, claws upright before it extended towards Tsuna. Tsuna, seeing the weak long range attack, began dodging for the sake of having a warm up.

"Ten, Nine" Tsuna mumbled as he deflected an arm that was coming from his right.

"Eight, seven," Tsuna whispered as he side step another arm that was coming from the behind.

"Six, Five, Four, Three," Tsuna kept on mumbling to pass time as he block another attack while dodging the one that was coming from the corner before deflecting the attack that came from his right and left.

Iris smirked as she saw Tsuna's current predicament, it was perfect. "NOW," Iris yelled as the eight huge arms came towards Tsuna in all direction, intended to skewer him to dead. Tsuna, seeing the attack as a desperate move, shook his head in disappointment as the attack crash onto him, causing a mild smoke cloud.

Iris, seeing that her attack connected, smirked triumphantly before laughing out loud. "So much for the Legenday Bloody Kirin," Iris taunted between her laughed. She was about to walk away when a cold laughed suddenly filled the vicinity.

"One minute, your one minute of life has expired." Tsuna stated as the smoke that surrounded him faded away. "You think attacks like that would work against me, I wasn't name by a Mythical creature for nothing you know." Tsuna added as the dust around him faded causing Iris's eyes to widen, the attacks from her Dead Stalk Unit, all of their attacks, where block by a crimson sphere that was formed by the cloak that he was wearing.

"How?" That was the only thing Iris could say due to her shock.

"You are about to die so I see no harm done in explaining why your pitiful attacks won't work on me." Tsuna exclaimed as the crimson sphere around suddenly push back all the arms from the Dead Stalk Unit before reverting back into his cloak. "You see, I have two weapons at my disposal, my Blood and my Sky-Flames. My blood has been very strong since I was a child and with the use of the Sky-Flames Harmonization ability, I can either turn my blood into a substance twenty times harder than steel or burning hot plasma." Tsuna exclaimed as a deadly aura suddenly surrounded him.

"And because of that reason, I created _**Requiem Sanguinante**_, a style that I made to fight efficiently with the use of my blood, and the master piece of my **Requiem Sanguinante **are _**Excalibur Sanguinante **_and _**Mantello del Reaper Sanguinante**_ (Cloak of the Bloody Reaper)." Tsuna explained as he extended his hands, causing Bloody Excalibur to fly to his hands.

"As you could see, _**Mantello del Reaper Sanguinante **_focus on the defensive while having minimum amount of offence, the cloak that I am wearing is twenty times harder and stronger than steel and it could still rise five times more at my will or if I feed it some more Sky-flames but that is not the best part about this cloak, the best part about this cloak is the fact that this cloak reacts on my reflexes, making it the ultimate defense. The only way to bypass my defense is by either attacking me to which my reflexes can't react fast enough or by shattering my defenced, something that you are not capable off." Tsuna finished as he pointed his sword at her. "Now let me show you my attack, the power of _**Excalibur Sanguinante**_." Tsuna exclaimed as one of the crest on the sword glowed vibrantly.

"Shit," Iris mumbled as she whipped her minions in order for them to attack. Her minions instantly charge towards Tsuna with the intention of running him over.

Tsuna shook his head, she just made this easier. "_**Excalibur Sanguinante: M**__**odo di rosa**_ (Bloody Excalibur: Rose Mode)_**." **_Tsuna whispered as a rose erupted on the hilt. The sword has now a hilt resembling a rose. The hilt then suddenly scattered countless rose petals which surrounded the four Dead Stalks.

"Let's get this over with." Tsuna mumbled as he charge towards his four attackers, his sword glowing vibrantly.

"_**Modo di Rosa: Primo Verson; Valzer Delle Spine **_(Rose Mode: First Verse; Waltz of the Thorns)._**" **_Tsuna whispered as his swords suddenly extended and turned into a long, crimson-glowing whip. Tsuna maneuvered himself through the four monsters while moving his whip in a strange like pattern, drawing a crimson rose as the whip went through the four Death Stalks. The whip instantly wrapped itself around the four, capturing them as well as restricting there movements.

"_**Modo della Rosa: Secondo Verso; Sinfonia dei Petali di Rosa**_ (Rose Mode: Second Verse; Symphony of Rose Petals)." Tsuna whispered again as the countless rose petals that surrounded the Death Stalk Unit turned into several large crimson glimmering blades. Tsuna pulled the whip that was wrapped around the four, causing all the blades to rain down towards his attackers. The four Death Stalks yelled in pain as they were impale by countless swords in numerous body parts as well as pinning them to ground.

"_**Modo della Rosa: Verso Finale; Orchestra Finale della Rosa (Rose Mode: Final Verse; Final Orchestra of the Rose).**__**"**_Tsuna whispered as the hilt of his blade emitted burning crimson plasma which spread across the whip, causing the whip to burn in crimson plasma. The burning plasma also spread on the swords that impaled the Dead Stalks, causing them to emit a crimson flare. "End of performance." Tsuna mumbled as he gently pulled his whip, causing the whip that was wrapped on the four Death Stalks and the sword that impaled them to the ground to explode in a huge burst of crimson ice, taking the shape of a fully bloom rose. The huge burst of ice was big enough to encase the four large monsters and the ice was also cold enough to freeze the four inside out.

Tsuna then forcefully pulled his whip, shattering the ice sculpture and the four inside of it. He then gazed at the frighten Iris as the whip quickly reverted back into its sword form, the rose hilt was gone. "Your next," Tsuna declared, snapping Iris back to reality as she run like death itself was chasing her, and she better be because death really is chasing her. Iris was so scared that she unknowingly dropped her whip, leaving her defenseless.

"What a pitiful woman," Tsuna mumbled as his sword glowed once again. "_**Excalibur Sanguinante: M**__**odo Trasversale**_ (Bloody Excalibur: Cross Mode)_**.**_" Tsuna whispered as a cross like hilt erupted from his sword.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Iris didn't know how long she was running but she suddenly found herself in the presence of several surviving Gesso family soldiers, all of which were unharmed and were running towards her.

"Iris-dono, is something wrong?" One of the soldiers asked as Iris collapsed.

"Get me out of here," Iris exclaimed breathlessly and fearfully. "GET ME OUT OF HERE THAT MONSTER IS AFTER ME." Iris exclaimed frightfully as he grabbed on the collar of the soldiers, she was so scared right now and she has a good reason to be.

"Iris-dono?" The soldier inquired at the fearful expression of their leader.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, HIDE ME ANYWHERE JUST DON'T LET THAT THING NEAR ME." Iris exclaimed as she violently shake the man in front of him, this was the first time she felt so terrified, she had just confirmed the rumors that surround the Bloody Kirin.

"Iris-dono calm down, our base is under attack and we are here to escort you to safety." The soldier said as the rest of his companions surrounded them. "Our base is slowly being overrun; we need to escort you out of here so you could report to Byakuran-sama." The solider exclaimed.

"Not going to happen," A cold tone echoed in the hall way.

"_**M**__**odo Trasversale: Canzone Finale: Tomba Trasversale **_(Cross Mode: Final Song: Cross Grave)." Tsuna mumbled as he suddenly appeared behind the Gesso family soldier that was talking to Iris. As he appeared, all the Gesso Family soldiers in his presence and even Iris had a small wound in the shape of cross suddenly appearing on a random body part.

"A pity I didn't even perform the first two songs of cross mode." Tsuna mumbled as the Gesso Family members and Iris were suddenly ripped apart in a cross like manner as crimson cross burst out of the part where the cross like wound appeared, crucifying them in the process.

Tsuna walked away as their lifeless body dropped to the ground with a thud, leaving several crimson lights in the shape of a cross behind him. The crimson lights faded away as Tsuna left the hallway.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Damn it, were getting overwhelmed here, we need reinforcements." A gesso family member stated in his communication devices as his group fends off several crimson lions.

"We are getting overwhelmed here as well, this girl is killing all of us one at a time and those things beside her is preventing as from moving, you are…" The communication was caught off and was replace by loud static causing the person in the other line to groan.

"Damn it to hell," The said man exclaimed as he was suddenly impaled by a sword in the chest.

"Be quite," Tsuna exclaimed as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The Gesso family eyes widen and were about to attack him but Tsuna's cloak suddenly created several spikes which impaled all of them, instantly killing all of the opposing soldiers.

"Takato-san," Tsuna called out as a man suddenly appeared in front of him, kneeling at his presence.

"Tsunayoshi-dono, you should not have dirtied your hands, we had it covered." Takato exclaimed as Tsuna merely shook his head.

"I know but I want this to end as soon as possible." Tsuna exclaimed with a casual tone. "The battle is about to be over, we just need to wait for Yue's team to finish the task I gave her. I want you to contact our allies that had attack the rest of the Gesso family's base in Japan, tell them to meet me at the usual place." Tsuna ordered as Takato merely nodded before disappearing. Tsuna then glanced at his Lions.

"Scatter, now." Tsuna ordered as the lions that surround him nodded before dashing off towards random places.

Seeing that he was alone, glance behind him with an irate glare. "What kind of boss would watch with a smile as his men get butchered to pieces?" Tsuna inquired in a hard tone as an eerie chuckle echoed in the hallway.

"As insightful as ever, Tsunayoshi-kun," An eerie voiced exclaimed causing Tsuna to growl.

"I always despised this ability of yours, Byakuran-teme so you better show yourself before my Kirin dragged you out." Tsuna threatened as Byakuran slowly appeared in front of Tsuna. He stood in front of Tsuna with a playful smile plastered on his face.

"Satisfy, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran exclaimed as he smiled annoyingly at Tsuna. At the sight of him, Tsuna's eyes darken as he suddenly thrust his arms towards him, sending a large crimson claw towards Byakuran.

Byakuran didn't even move as the crimson claw disappeared when it made contact with his body. Byakuran once again chuckle lightheartedly as Tsuna growled in frustration. "You know, if you really want to kill me; then use that sword in your hand." Byakuran chuckled as Tsuna clench Bloody Excalibur tightly.

"And risk having a radius of twenty miles of Tokyo wiped out because of the resulting battle, no thanks. I hate you with a burning passion but I'm not selfish." Tsuna exclaimed as he tried to control his killer intent that was being emitted by his body. "And wiped that grin off your face before I wiped it off for you," Tsuna threatened his voice lacing with anger.

Byakuran merely smirked deviously as he finally opened his eyes, his eyes were gleaming mischievously. "Relax Tsunayoshi-kun, I am not here to fight you, you and I both know that if we fight, half of Tokyo would be wiped off the face of the planet. No, I am here to offer you something." Byakuran stated causing Tsuna to scoffed."I want you to stand by my side, I want you to join me, with you by my side, not even the Vongola could stop us, stopping us would be impossible." Byakuran stated with a smirk.

"That answer is no," Tsuna hissed as he suppress his anger and reverted back to his calm self. "Working with you once is enough for me to last several lifetimes and I am not the type of guy to follow a man like you." Tsuna exclaimed calmly.

Byakuran merely smiled at that answer. "I see, well it's a pity but I would suggest you think about it, after all, you and I make a pretty good team." Byakuran commented causing Tsuna to snort.

"The only time we teamed up is when we both completed the Box Weapon Technology, nothing more and nothing less." Tsuna stated as he brought out his three personal box weapon. "Speaking of which, I think a Box Weapon Fight between that two of us would not result to any catastrophic damage, what do you say Byakuran-teme." Tsuna challenged as he wore the sky ring that he rarely uses.

Byakuran chuckled at the challenged as he slowly faded away. ""Sorry Tsunayoshi-kun but I am not in the mood to fight you or your Heaven Ring of the Sky, or your three box weapon with my Hell Ring of the Sky and I do not wish to do battle with you yet, you are after all, a possible ally." Byakuran stated as he faded away while chuckling.

Feeling that Byakuran has left, threw a punch on the wall, decimating it, the ring on his finger was glowing dangerously. "One of these days, I will butcher that man and I will bury that man six feet under, personally." Tsuna vowed as he walk away.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Chrome-chan, you could stop now." Yue advised as Chrome halted her harp playing before fainting to one of the Kirin's that was task in protecting her. Yue sighed at the sight of her exhausted student, she had improved greatly but she didn't expect her to have a version of Tsuna's techniques converted to her own. Yue once again sighed as she massaged her temple. "She love him so much that she would even convert a technique of his to her own, I really don't understand young love." Yue mumbled as she heard several foot steps approaching them.

Several remaining Gesso Family Soldiers arrived at their laboratory, weapons at hand, only to see several dead bodies of their comrades lying on the floor in a heap of there own blood. The dead bodies in front of them were missing several limbs and in the middle of the carnage was a sleeping girl with two crimson Kirins beside her.

"Capture that girl," Their apparent leader exclaimed at the sight of the girl who had killed their comrades. Several of the soldiers were about to approach the prone body of Chrome but was stopped when a thick mist suddenly surrounded them, blocking their view of their surroundings.

"I apologies for your lost but I cannot allow you to touch my student." Yue exclaimed as she suddenly appeared in front of them, Box weapon in hand. "If she gets hurt, I would die a painful death, if and only if he is in a good mood and knowing him, he is rarely in a good mood, so it's either you people or me." Yue exclaimed as her ring burned with mist-flames. "Sorry, it's me."

The leader of the group of soldiers' eyes widen at the sight of the box weapon in her hand. "Impossible, how could you have a box weapon, the box weapon technology is only exclusive to the Gesso family." The man exclaimed, that caused Yue to chuckle darkly.

"Normally, that would be true but the box weapon technology is also available to a person who hates the Gesso Family with a burning passion." Yue exclaimed as she slammed her ring to the opening of her box weapon.

"Shit, all of you bring out all your box weapons, now." The leader exclaimed but it was already too late as Yue pointed her box weapon towards them.

"Corvi Spettrali (Spectral Ravens)." Yue exclaimed as a flock of Ravens coated in mist flames flew out of the box and heads towards the Gesso family soldiers. The Flock of Ravens instantly changes into several sharp projectiles which phased through the soldiers. The man didn't know what those weapons do but as the sharp projectiles phased through them, they screamed in pain as they all collapsed to the ground while holding their heads in agony, ripping of their hairs as the pain became even more painful by the second.

Yue sighed as she grabbed her gun and pointed it towards the men on the ground. _**"Pallottole di Ricerca della Foschia di Morte **_(Death Seeking Mist Bullets)._**"**_ Yue exclaimed as she pulled the trigger, firing a bullet coated with mist-flames. The mist-bullet multiplied into several bullets, all of which were coated with mist-flames, as all the bullets hit all of the soldier's in their head. The bullet didn't pierce their head, instead the bullet phased through their heads, causing the men on the ground to let out an agonizing scream before quieting down.

"Death Seeking Mist Bullets, a technique that would automatically shut down its targets mind on impact." A cold voice commented as Yue. "I never expected you to be this ruthless, Yue-san."

"Tsunayoshi-dono," Yue exclaimed as she glanced behind her, only to see Tsuna carrying the slender frame of Chrome bridal style.

Tsuna gave her an eye smile causing Yue to sigh in relief, she will still live today. "You trained her well Yue-san but I do suggest that you trained her in her flame output next, I can't give her the Heaven Ring of the Mist at her current power level." Tsuna advised as Yue nodded. "One more thing, did you get it?" Tsuna asked.

"I got it," Yue exclaimed as she showed him a USB.

"Good, let's go," Tsuna exclaimed as his cloak became larger and extended, covering Yue as it take the shape of a giant Kirin. The Giant Kirin smash through the wall and flew off in a distant before facing the building once again. The Giant Kirin then let out a loud roar, causing the lions that scattered around the building to explode in unison, resulting into a devastating yet contain explosion. The explosion easily eradicated the building and any corpse inside of it and because it was contained, the only thing that could be seen that indicated an explosion was the large scorch mark on the ground where the building stood, or use to stand.

The Giant Kirin seeing that the building was already wiped of the map flew towards the jet who had already taken off.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"I would take it that the assault was a success." Tarot exclaimed as he talk to Tsuna through a communication screen.

"It was too easy, we managed to destroy the Gesso family's Japan main headquarters in two hours flat, the leader was a push over as well." Tsuna exclaimed with a shrugged. "At least I got to test out Bloody Excalibur V.2 but still, I have only tested Rose Mode and the final part of Cross Mode. I need more missions to test out the other five modes." Tsuna mumbled as Tarot merely shook his head, he always was a perfectionist.

"Regardless of how easy that mission is, do you require my presence in the meeting?" Tarot asked as Tsuna nodded.

"Five out of the seven families that are allied with me are meeting at my personal headquarters; your presence would greatly be appreciated." Tsuna said as Tarot sighed.

"Please tell me that that psycho wouldn't be there, he hates me with a passion you know." Tarot pleaded as Tsuna merely shook his head.

"Sorry but he will be there, Avery-san and his family is the first family that agreed with my plan to assault the Gesso Family, he eagerly agreed with my plan just as long as he could crack some heads." Tsuna exclaimed as Tarot sighed.

"Why does that knuckle head always jumped in every opportunity to kill people, I swear that man is blood thirsty freak." Tarot stated as he face palmed in his frustration.

"You could not blame Avery-san; he does use his sun-flames in a way that requires him to constantly kill people." Tsuna reasoned as Tarot gazed at him with a desperate tone.

"That guy still held a grudge against me." Tarot stated causing Tsuna to snort.

"That's because you stole and married his sister, dumb ass. That and you are the first person to beat him." Tsuna retorted as Tarot looked grimed. "It's strange, when I beat him in a fight; I gained his respect and his allegiance, I wonder why doesn't he respect you even after you beat him." Tsuna wondered

"You beat him in an all out slugfest, you were beaten into a pulp with several broken bones while he suffered several cuts and stitches and not to mentioned that he bled a gallon of his blood during that fight. That is the reason why he respects you." Tarot reminded as Tsuna nod, remembering that certain fight. "He respects brute force and power that you have, not finesse that I possessed." Tarot added as Tsuna nodded at that, Avery was always the berserker of the group.

"Yes, I remember that fight, I couldn't move a muscle for a week and my precious Chrome-chan was force to take care of me in a week while I stayed in the Dangli-family estate." Tsuna exclaimed, remembering how his fight with the Dangli family boss ended, it was one of his moss painful and gruesome fight that he had ever won, barely won.

Tarot nodded at that. "I on the other hand beat him by using my illusions against him, he never respected me because I beat him in my own accord not his." Tarot explained as Tsuna merely looked bored.

"If you're done whining, then I suggest you make your way to my Headquarters, we have business to discuss." Tsuna exclaimed as Tarot looked at him.

"You actually have time to have small talks with me, what's with the rush?" Tarot inquired as Tsuna merely look at him right on the eye.

"I butchered a lot of people, I smelled like blood, and I am covered with blood, I want to wash the blood away for my body." Tsuna reasoned yet Tarot, who has the most experience with Tsuna, understand the hidden meaning of those words and can't help but grin.

"In other words, Chrome-chan is there and you want to be clean when you pinned her to your bed later when she regains consciousness." Tarot inquired and can't help but smirked when he saw Tsuna blush a bit.

"Remind me to punch you in the face when I see you." Tsuna muttered as he turned off the screen and heads towards the bathroom while giving the sleeping Chrome on his bed a glance. At the sight of her brought a smile on Tsuna's lips as he entered the bathroom for a hot shower but before he entered the bathroom, he couldn't help himself but gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chrome slowly opened her eyes as she felt the soreness and the exhaustion that she felt during the battle slowly receded. After using _**Orgoglio di Sonata**_ left her body a bit sore and using several of her illusion techniques left her a bit exhausted. The last thing she could remember was fainting due to her exhaustion, at that thought, she quickly scanned the area and sighed in relief when she saw the familiar scenery of her boss's room in the jet.

'_Wait a minute, boss's room.'_ Chrome thought as she sat up and truth be told, it was her boss's room, evident to the fact that his clothes were scattered on the ground.

Chrome fought back a blush at the thought of her being inside of her boss's room before looking at the mirror. Her battle Kimono was covered in blood and her hair that was tied in ponytail was undone and her long hair was a bit messy, she looks like a mess which cause her to blush in embarrassment.

"I can't have boss see me like this." Chrome mumbled and was about to leave his room but a voice prevented her from doing so.

"My Chrome-chan, why are you leaving my room without my permission?" Tsuna inquired as he emerged from the bathroom, his hair was dripping wet and he was covered in a bathrobe.

After hearing Tsuna's voice, Chrome froze to where she was standing before breathing deeply. "I'm just going to my room Boss, I need to change and I also need a bath, I am covered in blood." Chrome explained herself as she face Tsuna which made her wish that she hasn't, at the sight of her boss only wearing a bathrobe sent a lot of blood to her head as she flushed an unhealthy and seven different kinds of red. She quickly averted her eyes from him and reached for the door knob and was about to open the door when Tsuna suddenly place his hand over her hand that was holding the door knob.

"No need for that my dear, I've already took your stuff in my room. You are going to stay by my side until my business is over, which will end, give or take, two more days." Tsuna whispered sexually as Chrome fought back a blush at how close he was to her; she could literally feel his breath on her skin.

"That wouldn't be necessary, Boss. I fine with sharing a room with Yue-sensei." Chrome stated as Tsuna wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That won't do for me, I have the best room in this jet and it's only prudent that I shard it with you, my bride." Tsuna stated as began leaving chaste kisses on her neck, causing a low moan from Chrome.

"Please boss, don't," Chrome pleaded as she struggled to remove Tsuna's hold from her yet her body was enjoying this sensation so she was not struggling hard-enough, something that Tsuna noticed and exploited as he continued to kiss and nibble on her bare neck. "Boss don't, I am still covered in blood." Chrome reasoned between her moans.

Tsuna stopped pleasuring her as he gently turned her around so that she was facing him, truth be told, she was indeed covered in blood and yet, Tsuna can't help but see this as an opportunity to pleasure her to his and her heart's content. "I see, I could remedy that my love." Tsuna answered as he captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Chrome struggled for a moment but seeing that her boss hold on her was too strong and that her body was giving in because of the sensation that Tsuna was giving her, give in and kissed back with the same amount of passion as Tsuna. Tsuna smile in the kiss as he deepened it even further as he asked entrance into her mouth with his tongue which Chrome granted wholeheartedly.

The kiss lasted for a minute as Tsuna pulled back leaving a trail of saliva in both of their tongues after the intense kiss. Tsuna had a light blush on his face as well as Chrome as the two stared at each other, the two of them was too busy kissing that they didn't notice that Tsuna had pinned Chrome on the door. Tsuna smiled at he began undoing her battle Kimono, something that Chrome noticed.

"What are you doing, boss?" Chrome inquired, her mind was still a bit blurred because of the mind blowing kiss that Tsuna gave her.

"What do you think; I am undressing you so I could give you a bath, dear." Tsuna answered casually as he finishing untying the stash of her battle kimono. The kimono was now hanging open causing Tsuna to lick his lips in anticipation.

That statement had caused Chrome to crash back to earth as her face blush deep crimson. She hurriedly and shyly covered her body with her loose kimono, something that Tsuna found very cute. "Boss, I can take a bath myself." Chrome stated in a shy and meek voice while desperately hiding the expose part of her body.

"Nonsense, love," Tsuna argued with a bright smiled, for once in his life, he wanted to molest her. Tsuna once again kiss her again while pinning both of her arms on top of the door frame with one of his arms while his other hand began sliding the loose kimono off her body. Chrome was blushing even more but her body didn't react in the way she wanted too, it seems that she secretly wanted this; well her body wanted this but her mind was still resisting. Tsuna sensing this, decided to let her mind know what he and to an extent, what she secretly wanted. Tsuna forcefully entered her mouth with his tongue as he began a repeat of what they did a minute ago, but this time, the kiss was both forceful as his tongue began exploring the wet haven of Chrome's mouth, memorizing it's new territory while occasionally sucking on her tongue for added pleasure. Chrome moaned loudly at the forceful kiss, she was greatly enjoying the way Tsuna forcefully kissed her to the extent that the rational part of her mind that was resisting instantly shut down momentarily causing the part of her brain that wanted this to take full control of her body.

Chrome moaned loudly into his mouth as she attempted to deepen the kiss even more, something that cause Tsuna to smirked as Chrome's kimono had finally fallen off completely. Tsuna momentarily pull back to see her in all of her glory and he can't help but licked her lips and gazed at her with a very lustful eye, for a person that should only be thirteen, she has a very develop body.

'_She'll be fourteen next month, I wonder if she'll allow me to give her a present like that.'_ Tsuna wondered as Chrome was finally free of his strong gripped. Chrome instantly wrapped her arms around Tsuna's head as pulled him closer to her so that they were only inches apart.

"More, kiss me more," Chrome all but begged as her lips inches away from his. Her face was completely crimson yet her single eye was filled with passion, love, and lust.

Tsuna smiled at that as he unclipped her bra, causing her breast to be exposed to him. Tsuna can't help but blush lightly at the sight of them, they were not too big but they were not small by any means but he knew one thing, her breasts were too big for her age.

'_When she reaches the age sixteen, I am so going to marry her, she'll be too beautiful for me not to claim at that time.'_ Tsuna thought as carried her bridal style.

"Come on love, I'm going to give you a bath." Tsuna told her as Chrome wrapped both of her arms around him tightly, pressing her exposed breast to his shoulder while she rested her forehead on his.

"Kiss me, kiss me," Chrome pleaded repeatedly, she wanted to taste her boss so badly that she began shedding tears and whined childishly so that her boss would comply, he never could resist her cute whining before anyway.

Tsuna, seeing her whined cutely, can't help but be awed at her cute, whining face, he was always a sucker for that. It was so cute that he had complied with her wishes and kiss her again, deeper and even more forceful than the last time, just like she wanted Chrome instantly tighten her embraced on his neck in order to deepen the kiss even more, causing her breast to press even more closer on the fabric that was covering Tsuna's chest. Tsuna, enjoying the kiss quite greatly, walk towards the still steaming bathroom without breaking the kiss and slammed the door shut before locking it. Tsuna momentarily broke the kiss, causing Chrome to moan in disappointment.

"Kiss me," Chrome whined once again as Tsuna chuckled, she really was a child if that rational part of her brain shut down.

'_Note to self, kiss her like that more often; the two of us are greatly enjoying ourselves.' _Tsuna thought with a chuckle as he entered the shower room with Chrome. He let Chrome down to her feet but Chrome didn't remove her arms around his neck, in fact she tighten it to the extent that she was now leaning towards him, her face inches away from his. Tsuna once again blushed and chuckled at how forward she was as he disregard his bath robe, Tsuna was now completely naked and the only thing separating their most private parts was Chrome's panties which was already soaking wet.

Tsuna then pinned her to the walling of the shower causing Chrome to shiver as she felt the cold tiles of the shower room on her bare back. "Now my Chrome-chan, like I promised you, I'm going to give you a shower, I do hope that you don't mind." Tsuna asked as he rested his forehead on hers, their lips barely apart.

Chrome merely nodded shyly, the rational part of her brain finally functioning and was screaming at her to get out of their but she didn't because she wanted this. She knew that her boss won't do anything inappropriate to her but she also knew that he would probably molests her until she was reduce into a moaning mess, something that she was looking forward for. She was quite submissive at his presence and she was only submissive to him, something that Tsuna exploited most of the times when they were alone in room together (he may have a heart of gold and a strong sense of honor and a strong moral code but he is still a man vulnerable to lust).

Chrome then glanced at Tsuna, breaking her hold on him and glanced at his body, she had to prevent a nosebleed at the sight of him naked. This was not the first time she saw him completely naked but it was still a sight to be seen by her. With the usual clothes he wore, it was not noticeable but he was build nicely with leaned muscles in the right places. His build was not noticeable because his body was mostly built for an acrobat and a gymnast. Chrome gazed went south and glanced at his manhood, at the sight of it, she can't help but lick her lips lustfully, it was eight inches long and quite thick and the best part about it was the fact that he was still fourteen so it might grow in age, something that excited her.

"Good," Tsuna whispered in a husky tone. As he started the shower, causing hot water to rain down on them and steam to rise that surrounded them. Chrome shudder at the sudden exposure of her skin to hot water, Tsuna seeing her shuddering, capture her lips in a kiss once again while massaging one of her breast.

Chrome moaned in the sudden kiss and the way Tsuna massage her breast was turning her on, she was about to wrapped her arms around him but Tsuna didn't allow it as he pinned both of her arms over her head, Tsuna momentarily broke the kiss as he gazed at her with lustful yet loving eyes. "You don't do anything, I do all the work, I am giving you a bath so you just stand there and take it, am I clear, Chrome." Tsuna said in a forceful tone and so that Chrome would take him seriously, dropping the word 'my' before her name and the prefix –chan after her name.

Chrome merely nodded at that, knowing that Tsuna rarely dropped those words when referring to her.

Tsuna smiled as he grabbed the shampoo that was lying around the shower room before putting some shampoo on his hand. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to start bathing you." Tsuna stated lustfully as he press his body to hers, his chess feeling the softness of her breast as he began running his fingers through her wet hair, gently scrubbing it with shampoo.

Chrome let out a low moan as she felt her breast crash onto his chest, feeling an amazing warmth and the way her boss run's his fingers through her hair was quite a gentle feeling. Tsuna, seeing that her hair and her scalp were now covered with shampoo, grabbed the soap and began scrubbing her body with it, gently and sexually.

Chrome shudder at the feeling of Tsuna's hands roaming around her body as he gently rubbed some soap around her, she was quite enjoying the feeling but the excitement was making her shudder. Tsuna was rubbing the soap all over her body yet he purposely didn't rubbed soap on her breast, wanting to leave it for later. Tsuna gently rubbed soap down her shoulder through her hands before kneeling down and licking her stomach repeatedly, sending shivers down her spine. Tsuna then rubbed some soap on her stomach while leaving chaste kisses down her legs while occasionally licking her thighs, causing Chrome to moan a bid madly.

"You have such smooth legs, my Chrome-chan." Tsuna commented as he licked her legs up and down, causing Chrome to moan in embarrassment and pleasure. "They are luscious as well, by the way." Tsuna added with a smirk.

"Boss, please, you're driving me nuts." Chrome mumbled under her breath between her moans.

"Good, that was the original plan." Tsuna stated as he rubbed soap to her legs and thighs. Tsuna then stood up and glanced at her before turning her around and gently pushing her to the cold wall. "Now let me wash your back." Tsuna said as he leaned closer to her and began massaging her shoulder while rubbing some soap to her back. As he did those things, he can't help himself but nibble on her ear before devouring her lips. The two then began a sword fight with their tongues as Tsuna suck and massage her tongues with his causing Chrome, for seemingly the hundredth time this night, moan like crazy. Tsuna, without breaking the kiss, moved his hands and began massaging Chrome's breasts. Chrome's eyes momentarily widen at the feeling of her breasts being massaged like that before closing her eyes once again, relaxing to the way Tsuna touched and massaged them. Her moans became even louder into Tsuna's mouth as his massaged on her breast became harder yet relaxing, her moans was muffled as Tsuna refused to end the kiss and merely deepen it.

'_Boss,'_ Chrome thought tenderly as Tsuna continued pleasuring her. Her eyes widen yet again as she felt something hard rub on her womanhood and she didn't have to look at it to know what it was. _'Boss is so turn on for merely pleasuring me.' _Chrome thought as she leaned closer to him, allowing Tsuna to have better access to her breast.

Tsuna smirked at that as he licked her lower lip before pulling back. "I love you so much." Tsuna whispered before kneeling down while slowly sliding down her soaking wet undergarment, something that Chrome noticed.

"BOSS, DON'T," Chrome exclaimed loudly as she tried to prevent the last article of clothing that was covering her most private area to be remove but Tsuna had already slid it halfway and merely ripped it off when it reach her ankles. Chrome was now completely naked and Tsuna was smiling at the sight.

Chrome blush in shame as Tsuna chuckled at the sight of her wet womanhood. Tsuna, feeling her embarrassment, chuckled loudly. "Don't worry my Chrome-chan, I love every inch of you." Tsuna stated casually as he gently grabbed hold of Chrome's butt cheeks, causing her to yelp in surprised.

"I hope you don't mind but I going to have a taste." Tsuna stated causing Chrome's eyes to widen in horror and embarassment.

"Boss don't, it's dirty." Chrome reasoned, not wanting her precious boss to taste her _**yet**_. Tsuna merely chuckled coldly at that.

"You do realize that we are in a shower, right?" Tsuna reasoned as he leaned closer to her private area and began licking the outer wall of her vagina (it's either that or pussy and trust me I don't like referring to a woman's most private part by that words). Chrome threw her head backwards as she felt her boss's tongue licking the lips of her womanhood. Chrome didn't know why but she began moaning softly after a minute of Tsuna's special treatment to her wet cunt, the new sensation that she was giving her was overwhelming, she was surprised at first but the way her boss run his skillful tongue up and down her labia (if you don't know the meaning of that word, I suggest you guys look it up) was slowly driving her into a frenzy of ecstasy.

'_She taste so sweet,'_ Tsuna thought as she licked the opening of her sex eagerly and greedily causing Chrome to moan loudly as she grabbed the railing of the shower room to support herself, her legs were slowly collapsing at the waved of pleasure that she was enduring. _'She is so sweet, very, very, very, sweet.' _Tsuna thought as his mind focus on merely pleasuring the girl in front of her. Tsuna lift one of her legs in order for him to have better access on her cunt (I shudder at writing that word) before licking her again with a new found intensity and with better access with his dripping womanhood causing Chrome to arch her back due to the new found pleasure that Tsuna was giving her and for Tsuna to licked even harder because of the better access.

Tsuna licked her cunt furiously as pre-cum began dripping from her womanhood and with one taste of her delicious nectar, Tsuna knew that he was instantly addicted_. 'Fuck my stupid code, fuck my stupid honor; if I didn't have those two I would have probably fuck her in every hole .'_ Tsuna thought begrudgingly, cursing himself inwardly as he turned her around so that her back was now pressing on the shower room wall. _'Why can't my code be 'old enough to kill, old enough to fuck,' that would make my lust be more bearable. Fuck with it all, at least I get to do this without her complaining' _Tsuna thought trying to look at the bright side of things.

"Chrome, sit in front of me, put both of yours legs in my shoulders." Tsuna ordered in a growled, trying to control his lust.

Chrome, sensing the lust that her boss was containing, merely complied as she sat in front of him; her crotch was in front of his face. Tsuna smiled as he licked her cunt one more time before hungrily sucking on her clitoris.

"BBBBBBOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS," Chrome moaned loudly as she threw her head backwards, feeling different kinds of pleasure run up her spine at that little move, how he knew how to turn her on and pleasure her like this, she will never know but she wasn't complaining. Chrome began moaning loudly and crazy as Tsuna suck her clit while occasionally licking her wet cunt lustfully. She hurriedly wrapped both of her legs on the back of his shoulder while both of her hands grabbed hold of his neck and push it closer to her dripping wet cunt. _'Damn it, old enough to kill, old enough to fuck, like what Yue-sensei always tells me.'_ Chrome thought as she threw every damn moral that she had out the window. If her boss wants to ravage every part of her, she will allow it, they we're practically married anyway.

Tsuna wanting to taste more of her nectar, plunge his tongue inside of her while grabbing her butt cheeks and pushing it closer to his face, causing Chrome to moan like crazy as Tsuna lick and memorized every inch of her insides. Chrome had to bite her lip to muffled her loud moans of pleasure, she knew that it was probably impossible because of Tsuna's skillful tongue but she still tried, if her moans of pleasure was heard by the other Dokuro family members, then Tsuna's image might be ruined a bit, which was impossible as Tsuna made sure that his room was soundproof.

Tsuna, eagerly wanting to taste her sweet nectar once, began lapping her insides furiously and hungrily while he used his free hand that was not supporting her to pinch and play with her clitoris. Chrome screamed in pleasure at that as she arch her back, she was so close and Tsuna knew it as he licked the inside of her cunt even more forcefully, hitting several sweet spots in the process, he then rolled his tongue inside of her cunt which triggered Chomre's climax.

"FUCK, BOSS I'M ABOUT TO…." Chrome shouted in ectacy as she finally climax all over Tsuna's faced. Tsuna smirked as he drank every dropped of her cum, finding it very sweet and delicious. After drinking all of her cum that splattered on his face, he began cleaning her cunt, causing Chrome to let out out a weak moan, until her sex was cum free.

Tsuna then gently removed her legs from his shoulder before catching her as she collapse, the pleasure that she just endure was too much for her and her legs had finally give in. Tsuna held her as Chrome took several deep breathes, her body was still suffering from the pleasure that Tsuna provided her evident to the fact that she was shivering..

Tsuna chuckled goodheartedly as he turned off the shower. "I overdid it love, sorry." Tsuna apologized as Chrome shook her head weakly before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank for pleasuring me boss, I love you so much." Chrome stated in a shaky tone as Tsuna smiled brightly, happy to hear those three words from him.

"Good but were not done yet." Tsuna stated as he carried her bridal style before exiting the shower room. Tsuna conjured a chair with his blood as he placed her on it. Tsuna then grabbed a towel before using it to dry her up; he then used the same towel to dry himself up once again before draping the bath robe that he disregarded on the floor over him.

"Boss, please stopped spoiling. That was amazing, very amazing but I still don't deserved you pleasuring me like that, pleasuring like I'm an actually woman." Chrome stated her voice meek and a bit shaky. Tsuna took another bath robe and put it over her, not bothering to close it as he still enjoyed looking at her naked body.

"Hold your tongue, woman." Tsuna growled as he forcefully grabbed hold of her before embracing her tenderly, occasionally nibbling on her ear. "What I did back then, I would not do to another woman." Tsuna whispered as he scooped her in his arms and carried her away, exiting the bathroom.

"You are mine, you belong to me and only me, your body, hearth, mind, and soul belongs to, the same goes for me, I belong to you." Tsuna stated as he gently laid her down to his bed before pinning both of her arms over her as he stared at her, his eyes burning with passion, love and lust. "You are the only person that will ever see me like this, so prone to his emotions, out of control because of the lust I'm feeling towards you, you are the only person that will see me like, same goes for you. I am the only man who has the right to see you like this." Tsuna stated with a tone that was both harsh and tender.

Chrome merely nodded at that, not wanting to anger him even further, he always hated it when she looked down on herself, especially if she was at his presence.

Tsuna sighed as he regain his composure, he hated when he snaps at her. "I'm sorry," Tsuna mumbled to her as Chrome merely smiled before leaning towards him and giving him a chaste yet tender kiss.

"Pleasure me some more, I begging you, Tsuna-kun." Chrome begged as a blush crawled on her faced as she said his boss's name. "Please make me moan again." Chrome added, trying to encourage him even more.

Tsuna merely smiled as she pulled her to his lap, his erect manhood was now inches away to the entrance of her womanhood, one false move and they will be having sex right now, regardless of Tsuna's code of honor. The two seems to not care at how close they are to having sex as Chrome wrapped both her arms around Tsuna's shoulder while Tsuna wrapped both his arms around her waist.

"As you wish my beautiful angel," Tsuna mumbled before devouring one of her breast. Chrome moaned at that as she push him closer to her soft assets.

The two of them were up all night, pleasuring each other to their hearts content while trying to contain their urge to make love.

* * *

_**OKAY, CHAPTER SEVEN DONE, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT…..**_

_**SORRY IF THE FIGHT SCENE IS A BIT QUICK AND LAME…I AM STILL IMPROVING MY WRITING WHEN IT COMES TO FIGTHING SCENES…..**_

_**AND PLEASE, DON'T BURN ME BECAUSE OF THE LIME, WRITING SMUT IS NOT MY FORTE… I'M STILL TRYING TO IMPROVE AT THAT REGARD...**_

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT…...AND TELL IF I SHOULD PRACTICED WRITING LEMONS...PLEASE ENJOY...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE FAMILY ASSEMBLES PART 1; THE CRIMSON SKY AND ELEGANT SKY**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I see you when I see you, Tarot-san." Tsuna said as a car stopped ten blocks away from Tsuna's house. "Remember, the next meeting would be two months from now and I don't want a repeat of what you and Avery-san did and by the way, the two of you will pay for the repairs for the damage the two of you cause to my base." Tsuna exclaimed as Tarot chuckled uneasily.

"Come on now Tsuna, don't be like that." Tarot stated with an uneasy chuckle. "He started it…..." Tarot reasoned and was about to explain when Tsuna cut him off.

"He started it and Koyuki-chan was force to end it and the two of you were lucky that I arrived before she killed the two of you." Tsuna exclaimed as Tarot smiled twitch a bit at that while rubbing his still reddish cheek, the cheek that was slapped by their ninja friend, their greatly annoyed and very temperamental ninja friend.

"I still can't believe you tolerate that woman, she's extremely violent most of the times." Tarot mumbled as Tsuna rolled his eyes at that question, he had answered that question a hundred times before. "Not to mentioned she tried to kill you and Chrome-chan before."

"Don't remind me and I was seven when she tried that, and do I have to remind you that indecent didn't end well for her and more importantly, I tolerate her because she can keep the men in our alliance inline, including me and God knows Lee-chan won't keep the five of you inline, she enjoys the chaos too much." Tsuna answered in an annoyed tone as Tarot nodded a bit. "Now I expect the payment to be deposited to my bank account by next week, am I clear?" Tsuna told him as Tarot merely nodded. Tsuna twitch at that respond and was about to reach for his knife when the person beside him suddenly stir, causing Tsuna to stopped and glanced at her with a smile while Tarot let out a sigh of relief.

'_You save my life, Chrome-chan,'_ Tarot thought, realizing how close he was for tasting Bloody Excalibur Version Two.

Chrome slowly opened her single eye as she awoken from her slumber only to met the eyes of the one she loves. She smiled beautifully as Tsuna gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Had a nice sleep, love?" Tsuna inquired as Chrome nodded with a small tint of blush on her cheeks before frowning in sadness.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Chrome asked with sadness lacing her voice.

Tsuna nodded sadness in his eyes as he cupped her chin before smiling at her. "Finish your training, and I promised you, I will never leave your side ever again."Tsuna stated as Chrome simply nodded.

"I'll do my best boss, I promised." Chrome exclaimed with a smiled as Tsuna nodded before licking her bottom lip.

"That is what I expect from my bride." Tsuna exclaimed as he captured her lips into a deep, passionate kiss which Chomre returned wholeheartedly. Tsuna instantly wrapped his arms around Chrome's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck as the two deepen the kiss a bit. They were very passionate when they are going to part with each other to the extent that Chrome forgets that she was very shy when it comes to any intimate behavior.

Tarot was about to wolf-whistle when Yue elbowed him in the shoulder, quite hard I may add. "Say one appropriate thing and I promised you that your wife would make you sleep in the couch for a week." Yue threatened as Tarot hurriedly zipped his mouth while trying to divert his gazed somewhere else, keyword tried.

The two pulled back, after a full minute of kissing, not noticing that Chrome was already sitting on Tsuna's lap as their foreheads rested on each other, allowing them to look at each other's eyes closely.

"I'll visit this weekend." Tsuna simply stated as Chrome nodded.

"I'll be waiting, boss." Chrome exclaimed with a meek, shy smile that Tsuna found very cute.

The two stayed in that positioned for a while before Tsuna exited the car, Tsuna then waved them farewell as the car zoomed off from his sight, unaware of the conversation that was happening inside the car.

"That was more passionate than the last time you two separated, what happened between the two of you when he locked you inside his room for two whole days." Yue asked and when she said 'two whole days' she was metaphorically speaking, Tsuna allowed her to leave his room for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and all the times he was meeting with the bosses.

Chrome blush at that question as she motioned for her sensei to leaned towards her, when it comes to her relationship with her boss, she always tells her Yue-sensei, especially that she gives good advised on things that are _helpful_.

Yue leaned closer to Chrome as she whispered the things that the two of them did when they were in Tsuna's room, mostly the things that Tsuna did to her in order to make her feel special and that things he did to pleasure her until she was a moaning mess.

After hearing that, Yue blush furiously as she massaged her temples, Tarot seeing the expression on his guardians face, chuckled a bit. "Don't tell me that Tsuna defiled her already?" Tarot exclaimed goodheartedly as Yue hit him across the head.

"His freaking code of honor prevents him from doing that, dumbass boss. But damn it, I never thought that he has a perverted side in him." Yue exclaimed in irate as the driver merely sighed at the two.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna's eye twitch violently at the sight of the small army of Mafioso surrounding his house and he recognized the two coats of arms that their respective cars had, he knows it all too well.

'_The __Chiavarone Famiglia and the __Giglio Nero Famiglia, what are they doing in front of my house?'_ Tsuna wondered in irritation as he walked towards his house. "Great, just great, I spend my last two days dealing with five powerful mafia bosses and I have to spend another day spending with two powerful Mafia Families, just great." Tsuna muttered in irritation as he walked towards his house, only to be stopped by a muscular man wearing a suit.

"Stop, we can only allow Sawada family members to enter." The man exclaimed in a threatening way which was as threatening as a dead insect for Tsuna.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, I live here," Tsuna stated in a deadpanned tone as the man's eyes widen a bit.

"WHAT, GUYS IT'S HIM!" The said man exclaimed loudly as several men surrounded him, looking at him in awe, something that annoyed Tsuna.

"This is him, he doesn't look much." A random guy commented causing Tsuna to twitch in irritation, Tsuna knew if this guys knows of his identity, the guy would be running for his life do to fear.

"Could you people get out of my way, I am a very busy guy and I have a lot of things to do." Tsuna asked, trying to be polite as he contained the urge of just beating the people in front of him to the ground.

The men around him looked at each other and began a discussion in Italian language, a language that Tsuna understand. He can't help but twitch at the words that they were uttering, it was not his fault that he was small for his age.

_**(A/N: I am not going to translate it in Italian that would make this chapter unnecessarily long so I'm just going to incase it in an open close parenthesis, please interpret it as Italian speaking.)**_

"(Is he really the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia, he looks weak)." A Mafioso stated as the rest agreed.

"(Yeah and Reborn-dono said that the Tsunayoshi guy is somewhat of a natural fighter right)?" Another Mafioso inquired as the rest nodded, remembering what Reborn said to them.

"(Now that you mentioned it, Reborn-dono did say that and he also said that he looks like a threatening person)." Another Mafioso exclaimed as they gave the look a second look, and truth be told, he looks like a person who hadn't even fought in his life.

"(Maybe he's a poser or something)," Another Mafioso reasoned as they all nodded before glaring at the clearly irritated Tsuna.

'_This people are lucky that they are in front of my house and my mother is actually in it.'_ Tsuna thought as he wore his fingerless gloves, preparing to beat the men in front of him to the ground.

"Sorry brat, but we can't let you pass unless we know for sure that your Tsunayoshi Sawada." The same Mafioso that greeted Tsuna exclaimed.

"I have no time for this shit, I just returned from a long trip and I want to go home and rest." Tsuna stated in a low tone. "Now, I 'm feeling a bit charitable today so I giving all of you a choice, either get out of my way or all of you will find your faces smash to the ground." Tsuna exclaimed as the men that surround him laughed, finding the threat as a joke.

"You fight us kid, you had got to be joking." The Mafioso retorted as he suddenly found himself on the ground with a broken nose after Tsuna threw a very rough jab on his face, instantly breaking the man's nose and knocking him out. That instantly silences the men around him as the look at Tsuna with wide eyes.

"I was hoping you guys will reject my offer." Tsuna exclaimed in a cold tone as he cracked his knuckles. "None of you will leave my house without a concussion, that I assure all of you." Tsuna exclaimed as he assaulted the men in front of him.

_**(Five minutes later)**_

"Mama, are you sure that Dame-Tsuna would be home today?" Reborn asked as he drank his espresso. Reborn was currently sitting in the living room together with several people, two men wearing formal attires, a blond man wearing a suit while holding a cue stick, a small blond baby polishing a rifle, a blond wearing a leather jacket, the said man was in his early twenties, a beautiful woman who is either in her late twenties or early thirties, and a fourteen year old teen that is quite cute in her own right, looks that she inherited from her mother.

"I'm sure Reborn-kun, If he would be gone for more than three days, then he would have called." Nana exclaimed as she prepared several treats for her guests.

"Is he really that special, Reborn?" The blond man exclaimed as he gazed at his old tutor.

Reborn merely gazed at his old student in boredom. "He is already a lot better than you even before I started teaching him and I trust me Dino, I had barely begun teaching him at all." Reborn exclaimed as the two women seems to take interest in this conversation.

"You're not saying that just to make me feel inferior, right Reborn?" Dino inquired, knowing how his old tutor exaggerates things just to reel him into dangerous situation.

"When you meet him, trust me, you'll believe me, his better than you in every aspect, especially fighting." Reborn exclaimed as somebody suddenly crash to the window, breaking it. The people in the living room were suddenly alarmed as they saw one of their men on the ground covered with a lot of bruises as shards of glass fell down on him.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?" The blond man holding the cue stick asked as he saw one of his men coughed up blood.

"He was so strong, too strong." The man exclaimed weakly as the other two men help him up his feet.

Reborn, seeing the bruises on the man's body, instantly knew who caused them. "The guy that did this has brown hair with darkish-brown eyes, right?" Reborn inquired as the man nodded. Reborn smirked as somebody entered through the window.

"Reborn-sensei," Tsuna called coldly as the people in the living room all looked at him. Tsuna noticed the present of several strong people in his room as he pointed specifically at Dino and eldest woman there. "Reborn-sensei, are they the boss of the men stationed in front of my house?" Tsuna asked as both of them nodded. Tsuna shook his head as he threw two beaten-up bodies at there feet. "Your subordinates were annoying." Tsuna stated as Reborn let out a chuckle.

"Dame-Tsuna, this is Dino, the tenth Boss of the Chiavarone boss and this is Aria the Boss of the Giglio Nero Family." Reborn introduced the two as Tsuna slightly bowed at them.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tsuna said as he pointed at the unconscious Mafioso at there feet. "Sorry for what I did to your men but for the record, I did warn them." Tsuna exclaimed as he walked pass them until he was upstairs.

"What does he mean by that?" Aria inquired as she and Dino stood up and walked towards the broken window only to see the sight of their men on the ground, most of their faces were bloodied, with some being driven on the hard concrete wall.

"Not bad, kora." The blond holding the rifle commented at the carnage in front of him.

"Like I told you, he is already a good fighter even before I got here but for the record, I never thought your men could be taken down this easy." Reborn stated as he looked at Aria and Dino. "Like what my student said, he did warn them." Reborn reminded as the two nodded dumbly.

"That guy, he has such a soothing yet cold aura." The fourteen year old girl commented as she gazed at the stairs that was heading upstairs and can't help but follow Tsuna.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Tsuna causally walked into his room, forgetting the presence of two mafia bosses that could give him trouble when it comes to it and the fact that there was another Arcobaleno inside his house, instead he just walked inside his room only to see Lambo and a Chinese girl the same age as Lambo quarrelling like brats that they are, well mostly Lambo annoying her and the Chinese girl merely trying to ignore his insults. He also saw Fuuta who instantly noticed his presence and walked towards him.

"Welcome back, Tsuna-niisama." Fuuta greeted as Tsuna gave Fuuta a nod before kneeling down to his size and ruffling his head affectionately.

"Did Reborn harm you in anyway?" Tsuna asked with a worried expression. Fuuta shook his head as he showed him an orange ring and an orange box.

"The box weapon that you gave me helped me avoid him most of the times and I mostly spend my time with Mama." Fuuta exclaimed as Tsuna nodded his approval.

"It's done little brother, it's done."Tsuna told him as his eyes soften momentarily before reverting back into their natural coldness as he gazed Lambo.

"I'm Broccoli Monster," Lambo exclaimed with a stupid expression etched on his face as he tried to scare the Chinese girl. The Chinese girl, already knowing what the cow wearing idiot is, ate a dumpling and threw a strike towards Lambo and without even making contact, Lambo was propelled in mid-air by the sheer force behind the attack. Tsuna effortlessly caught him before he fell to the ground.

"TO-LE-RA-TE," Lambo exclaimed as he began whining. "Lambo-san won't lose to a funny…" Before Lambo could finish those words Tsuna force him to look at him, making Lambo froze in fear at the sight of Tsuna.

"Don't disrespect girls in my presence, I don't tolerate disrespect especially if it's directed to woman, am I clear?" Tsuna stated as Lambo nodded in fear. "Good now give me fifty push-ups; I've been gone for three days so I'm going to drive you to the ground to make up for lost time." Tsuna exclaimed as he let go of Lambo, whom instantly began doing his push-ups.

Tsuna then glanced at the Chinese girl and was impressed at the potential that she have. "Sorry for the stupidity of my charge, my name is Tsuna, what's yours?" Tsuna asked as he extended his hand.

The Chinese girl hesitated for a minute before taking his hand and shaking it. "I-pin, flame monster-san" The girl mumbled shyly as Tsuna noticed something funny about the girl, not to mention the girl referred to him as a flame monster, whic is quite accurate in some extent.

"By any chance, are you near sighted?" Tsuna asked as she nodded. Tsuna sighed as he reached for his drawer and took out a pair of goggles. "Try this on, a friend of mine made this for me but I really don't need it and don't worry, I haven't used it before." Tsuna exclaimed as he gave the goggles to I-pin. I-pin then took the goggles and wore it over her eyes and to her delight, her near-sightedness was cure. She glanced once more at Tsuna before pointing at him in shock.

"You're a boy," I-pin exclaimed as she pointed at Lambo once more. "He's an idiot," I-pin exclaimed as Lambo's eyes twitch in irritation.

Lambo was about to retort but Tsuna's piercing eyes prevented him from retorting. "I-pin-san, please refrain from insulting my charge, I know that he's an idiot but he that will heal in time, after all, he has as much potential as you have." Tsuna stated as Lambo smiled at the half-insult, half-compliment words of his Tsuna-nii.

"Now Fuuta will you play with the kids for a while," Tsuna exclaimed as he glanced at Lambo before throwing a two pairs of weights towards Lambo. "Lambo, wear does weights while you play and whatever you two do, don't disturb me." Tsuna exclaimed as the three nodded before running out of his room.

As the three exited his room, Tsuna glanced at the door before sighing. "What do I owe this visit, little lady?" Tsuna asked coldly as he lay down on his bed.

"Interesting, so you noticed me," A soft, clearly feminine voice exclaimed in a slightly curious tone as she leaned on the door-frame of Tsuna's room, completely hiding herself from Tsuna.

"It's not that hard, you have a very elegant aura, strange but interesting." Tsuna complimented nonchalantly as the girl chuckled at that compliment.

"So you could sense other people's aura, interesting." The girl commented with a soft chuckled, most boys in his age would have blush at the sound of her gentle chuckled but Tsuna found her voice somewhat irritating. "No wonder uncle is curious about you." Yuni added while Tsuna merely scoffed at that.

"Sky-girl, may you please go away." Tsuna requested politely as he sense her composure momentarily shift at those word.

"Sky-girl, where did you get that?" The girl asked her voice a bit low and sullen.

"If my assumption is correct, you're that fourteen year old girl that I saw downstairs." Tsuna commented with a yawn. "I saw you eyes, your eyes shine brightly as the morning sky, that's why I called you Sky-girl. Those eyes are very boring for me, I prefer someone with eyes that are as mysterious as the mist, but hey, that's just me." Tsuna explained with a bored yawn. "Please step away from the door of my room, Sky-girl." Tsuna requested once again as he fell to a deep slumber yet his senses was still running in overtime.

The girl behind his door smiled a bit as she walks towards the living room, her uncle was right, he is an interesting person.

"Sky-girl, it is a very fitting name for you, Yuni." Reborn exclaimed as he gazed at the girl with a small glint in his eyes. Yuni smiled at the sight of him as she crouched down so to Reborn's size.

"Your right, uncle, he is a very interesting guy." Yuni commented with a small smile.

"By any chance, could you read his thoughts?" Reborn asked in a very expectant tone.

Yuni merely smiled at that question.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"That kid really did a number on our men." Gamma exclaimed as he entered the Sawada residence once again.

"What has Reborn-san been teaching the kid?" Romario exclaimed as he emerged from the door. "Most of our men suffered broken noses and a few of them has a slight concussion. That kid must have a mean punch." Romario commented as Dino and Aria chuckled a bit.

"I wonder what kind of hell Reborn put him through to make him that good." Dino wondered as Reborn kick him in the head to make his presence known by everyone there.

"Shut it Dame-Dino," Reborn ordered as he sat on the chair where Dino used to sit. "Unlike you, Dame-Tsuna actually knows how to fight even before I started tutoring him. What he did outside was purely him; I haven't started polishing his fighting style yet." Reborn explained as Aria chuckled somewhere.

"You finally have a talented student, as expected of Iemitsu's son and the next boss of the Vongola." Aria exclaimed as Reborn smirked.

"He's a hard nut to crack but that makes him somewhat challenging." Reborn stated as he dropped his fedora a bit. "And entertaining, he is the first student I have to actually give me a slip on several occasions." Reborn added causing Colonnellot o snort.

"You're just losing your touch Reborn, kora." Colonnello exclaimed with a smug grin. "That or you're getting soft," Colonnello added while Reborn merely smirked, this could be interesting.

"I'll bet you won't survive a fight with him." Reborn challenged as Colonnello merely smirked.

"It's a bet then," Colonnello exclaimed as he made his way to Tsuna's room.

Yuni looked at her uncle at that with an indignant expression. "Uncle, is that wised, Colonnello-sensei is a remarkable fighter, Sawada-san might be injured." Yuni inquired as Reborn merely grin sadistically.

"No worries Yuni, I'm just teaching a student of mine not to disappear without me knowing." Reborn explained as they heard several loud rumbles upstairs. "I wonder if Dame-Tsuna is able to hold his own against him." Reborn muttered as the rumbling suddenly stopped before a loud crash was heard, something that alerted the people in the living room and even the sometimes clueless Nana.

"Crashing," Nana muttered before returning back to her work. "Totally normal," Well, she is still a bit naïve at things.

The people in the living room tensed a bit as they heard several footsteps coming their way. "Reborn-sensei, next time you send one of your friends to me, tell them to not disturb my sleep." Tsuna exclaimed in irritation as he appeared in front Reborn's guess while holding an unconscious Colonnello with a large black-eye adorning his face. Tsuna then look at Yuni before throwing the unconscious Colonnello at her, Yuni caught her little sensei with little difficulty as Tsuna heads upstairs once more. "If that blond idiot wakes up, please tell him not disturb my sleep, if he ever disturbs my sleep again, I will pound his freaking head to the ground." Tsuna mumbled as he stalked off towards his room.

The occupants of the room looked at where Tsuna used to stand before looking at the unconscious and beaten Colonnello in Yuni's arms. "Wow, just wow," Dino commented in awe.

"Iemitsu never mentioned that his son knows how to fight." Gamma commented as Aria chuckled.

"How could you polish the fighting style of a guy that could already beat Collonello?" Aria inquired curiously while Reborn snorted.

"Beating the blond idiot is a piece of cake that I assure you." Reborn retorted but in the inside, he was smiling. He was finally piecing together who he really was, yet still, something was still amiss about his student, something that he can't piece together, not yet at least.

'_What an interesting puzzle he is.'_ Yuni thought with a small smile, she had never met a person that gained hers and her uncle's curiosity before.

"Mother, can I borrow the Mare ring of the Sky for a while." Yuni asked as she placed the unconscious Collonello beside her.

Aria, knowing what her daughter was thinking, pulled the ring off her finger. "Just don't try to overdo it dear, I don't want you fainting again." Aria exclaimed but before she could hand over the ring to her daughter, Reborn stopped her.

"I suggest you don't do it Yuni." Reborn warned in a cautious tone, something that was new to him. "Dame-Tsuna is the first person that even I can't read; I don't want you looking at his soul just yet." Reborn exclaimed causing Gamma to chuckle lightly.

"Come on now Reborn, I would admit that your student is an adequate fighter but doubting the princess' powers is quite an insult." Gamma commented with a goodhearted laughed. "Plus that guy doesn't even know how flames work and he doesn't even have a ring." Gamma reasoned while Reborn merely listened with a neutral expression.

"Still, if you want to do what I think you're going to do, please be cautious, this is one student of mine that shouldn't be taken lightly, unlike this blond of an idiot." Reborn warned as he pointed at Dino who merely smiled at that insult.

Yuni merely nodded as she wore the Mare ring, as she wore the oddly shape ring, it began to glow bright orange. "Don't worry uncle, how complex could his soul be?" Yuni stated with a smile as her eyes momentarily faded into a deeper color as her consciousness left her body, taking the shape of an astral projection of her, and flew towards Tsuna's room.

Tsuna sighed as he feels a sudden change of his surroundings. "Damn it, this is going to be a long day." Tsuna mumbled as he wore his Heaven Ring of The Sky. "I always hated using this ring but I feel like I need it today." Tsuna whispered to himself as fell to his bed and drifted to sleep once again, hoping this time, no blond Arcobaleno would disturb his slumber.

* * *

_**NOT MUCH OF A CHAPTER, I KNOW BUT THIS CHAPTER IS MERELY A SET UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER…NEXT CHAPTER WILL ALSO FEATURE HIBARI AND A GLIMPSE OF WHAT I'M PLANNING TO DO WITH MUKURO….**_

_**ALSO, I NEED A SUGGESTION OF WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH YUNI…**_

_**I'M EITHER GOING TO HAVE HER FALL FOR TSUNA AND HAVE HER BE AN OBASTACLE TO THE RELATIONSHIP OF TSUNA AND CHROME OR I MIGHT SET THIS STORY UP AS A TSUNAXCHROMEXYUNI PAIRING…..WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS MORE APPROPRIATE….PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS…**_

_**TILL NEXT TIME…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER NINE: THE FAMILY ASSEMBLES PART 2: THE CRIMSON SKY AND THE RUTHLESS CLOUD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

* * *

Collonello sighed as he watched Yuni sparred with Tsuna, of all people. "Why did I allow this to happen again?" Collonello asked practically no one as they watched Yuni struggled to fight Tsuna and his bone crushing blows. "Oh yeah, that's because Gamma screw up, big time if my memories serve me right, kora." Collonello remembered as he reminded himself what happened early in the afternoon.

_**(Flashback)**_

Yuni hovered over Tsuna's slumbering body and can't help but be overwhelm at that powerful aura that was surrounding him. While she was using the Mare Ring of The Sky, her powers was multiply ten folds to the extent that she could remove her consciousness out of her body in an astral form and with that form, she could now clearly see the aura of an individual of her choosing, she could not just sense the aura, she could also read it. Aura is the representation of the soul of a human being, with the form that she is using, she could now understand anyone's aura, which contains their secrets and abilities, but she was having a problem reading Tsuna's aura. He's aura was so powerful, second only to the ninth Vongola and her uncle, but that should not even be an obstacle to her, no, Tsuna's aura was unreadable for some unknown reason.

'_Strange, in this form I could read the Aura of uncle and Vongola Nono but why can't I read his.'_ Yuni wondered as she leaned closer to Tsuna until she was merely inches away from him which resulted to a sensation that Yuni never experience before.

'_What the, what is this feeling?'_ Yuni thought in shock as her heart suddenly beat faster while a crimson veil was slowly covering her. As the veil slowly surround her, Yuni began feeling an intoxicating present slowly enveloping her, it was strangely warm as the Mare ring began glowing bright orange while the ring that Tsuna was wearing glowed in a threatening manner, warning her to back away.

Unfortunately though, Yuni didn't noticed Tsuna's ring and leaned even closer to Tsuna until their lips were barely apart but her movements were unknown to her as her aura began merging with his, something that unnerved her. _'What is this intoxicating feeling?' _Yuni wondered as hers and Tsuna's lips touch, causing her consciousness to drift to Tsuna's sub-conscious, a world that was made by Tsuna's rational mind. _'I need to know more.'_ Yuni thought curiously as she was transported in a garden of crimson roses.

"So this is his inner-world." Yuni said in amazement as she feast her eyes on the beautiful garden of roses that surround her. In her life, she had never seen this many roses before and it was a sight to be seen and their sweet aroma almost overwhelmed her but she managed to stay firmed as she walked around the beautiful rose garden.

As she walked around, she noticed the sky was dark crimson and suits of armor were positioned around the garden just like a fence. The armors were design with seven different crests, crests that resembles something, Yuni was sure about that.

"The crests that adorned the armors must represent his most prominent characteristics," Yuni theorized as she aimlessly wondered in the large garden. She notices that each step that she takes, the atmosphere that surrounded her became thicker, heavier, and darker, something that caused Yuni to be cautious.

"This dark aura and cold aura, it's unbearable." Yuni whispered as she stopped in front of a statue of a beautiful girl petting a crimson Kirin. That statue caught her eye as she noticed that the statue of the girl was made out of pure diamonds while the Kirin was made out of pure ruby. Also, the statue was emitting some kind of aura that she could not understand.

Yuni's eyes analyze the statue, trying to form a theory of what it represents. "That statue must be the gate way to his soul." Yuni mumbled as she approached the statue only to be stopped when a hand suddenly grasped her shoulder, preventing her from taking another step.

"I gave you enough time in my sub-conscious to suffice your curiosity," A threatening and cold voiced exclaimed causing a shiver to run up her spine. "I suggest you live now before I forcefully remove you." The person holding her hand threatened as she looks at the said person, causing her eyes to widen.

"Sawada-san, how could you be here?" Yuni asked in shock, normally if she entered the sub-conscious of a person via a kiss (you don't want to know), they are rejected in their inner-world until she leaves but now, Tsuna was there in front of her, glaring at her with his cold eyes.

"This is a truly splendid power but you didn't consider the fact that my mental defense is very strong to the extent that I could sense anyone, even you, entering my mind." Tsuna explained with a cold voice, involuntarily answering her question. "Now leave before I show you what the roses beneath you are for." Tsuna threatened but the way Yuni reacted in front of him made him realized that she won't be moving due to shock.

Tsuna groaned as he grabbed a rose that was beneath his feet. "Don't say I didn't warned you my dear," Tsuna exclaimed as the rose in his hands turned into a sword. He then used that sword to stabbed Yuni on the neck, causing her eyes to widen as her body was slowly being enveloped by ice. "Like I said, get out of my world." Tsuna stated as the ice finally enveloped her entire body before it shattered into pieces; luckily, Yuni had managed to escape before the ice shattered.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Yuni's eyes widen as her consciousness was forcefully remove from Tsuna's mind, she was breathing heavily as she stared at the still slumbering form of Tsuna. _'He rejected me out his sub-conscious.'_ Yuni thought in shocked as Tsuna opened his eyes and grabbed her by the throat, to her surprised, Tsuna was able to grabbed hold of her neck, and quite hard I might add.

Tsuna glared at her as he slowly choked the air out of her. "I'll say this again nice and slow so you can understand me, don't disturb my sleep and the next time you do that, I'll guarantee you, I will put you into a coma." Tsuna threatened as he tightens his gripped on her throat. "More importantly, kiss me again, I'll kill you ever so slowly," Tsuna snarled as ripped off her throat, causing the astral projection of Yuni's consciousness to disappear. "Troublesome woman, why can't all women be like my precious Chrome-chan?" Tsuna mumbled as he returned to his sleep.

'_I need to wash my mouth later, astral projection or not, I still got kiss by another girl.' _

Back in the living room.

Yuni's eyes widen as she was forcefully returned to her body. She instantly grabbed her throat and collapsed to the ground while breathing heavily. Her eyes were filled with fright as Gamma and her mother rush to her side.

"Yuni-hime, what's wrong?" Gamma asked as he leaned to Yuni who was breathing heavily.

"He's, he's amazing," Yuni commented as she calmed her breathing down.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Collonello sighed as he remembered that and winced when Tsuna's punch connected on the wall behind Yuni, turning majority of the wall to dust. "If Yuni gets hit by one of those, it will be in your conscience Gamma." Collonello exclaimed calmly as Gamma flinched at the sight of that powerful punch that Yuni barely dodge.

After Yuni told them what she saw in Tsuna's subconscious and explained to them how he kicked her out of his mind, Gamma wasn't all to please at the fact that Tsuna stabbed her on the throat and froze her in a block of ice and when Yuni told them that Tsuna dispersed her astral projection of her consciousness by ripping her throat out, Gamma instantly grabbed his weapon and stomped towards Tsuna's room.

To say that Tsuna was pissed was an understatement, in fact, he was absolutely livid. He was so livid to the point that he almost beaten Gamma into a pulp and if it weren't for Yuni, who told Tsuna that she wanted to spare with him, Gamma would have probably sent to the hospital by now. Hence forth, Gamma was saved from getting his bones broken while Yuni had to endure Tsuna's bone crushing blows.

"Oh my God, where did the Vongola find this guy?" Gamma asked as Tsuna blocked the kick that Yuni threw at him before using her momentum and threw her to a wall, Yuni was able to land on her feet but she quickly dodge the chop that threw at her. Gamma cringed once again when Tsuna's chop broke the wall in half."Reborn-san, please stop this before Yuni-hime gets's injured." Gamma pleaded as Reborn look at Gamma like he was insane.

"You want me to get in the middle of a pissed off Dame-Tsuna, are you crazy, he'll kill me." Reborn stated sarcastically. "Plus, me and Collonello here have a bet, if Yuni can last five minutes against Tsuna, I owe him a million dollars, if she can't, Collonello here will have to be my slave for a week." Reborn exclaimed as Yuni was suddenly skid down at their feet, unconscious.

"Okay, I'm done." Tsuna said as he grabbed Gamma's collar and pulled him closer to him. "Next time, don't let a girl fight your own battles, you faithless coward." Tsuna hissed in frustration as he resisted the urge to nail him with a punch.

"After seeing her fight, I know that she's an an excellent fighter, but come on now, grow a set a balls will you." Tsuna snarled coldly as he threw him like a bag of potatoes before gazing at Aria, who was tending to her unconscious daughter. "I didn't break any of her bones, I merely knocked her out by a swift chop on the back of her neck, she'll regain consciousness in a minute or so." Tsuna explained as he slightly bowed at her. "I apologized for hitting your daughter, Aria-san." Tsuna apologized while Aria merely waved it off.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-kun, you were holding back when you were fighting my daughter and you were gentle with your hits." Aria exclaimed with a small smile while Dino paled at the word gentle.

'_You call an earth shattering punch gentle.'_ Dino thought as he shudder at the sight of the wall that Tsuna broke in half with a chop.

"Regardless, I would still like to apologize. I only hit girls if it's absolutely necessary or if I have no choice in the matter." Tsuna nonchalantly as he walked pass them. "I am heading home, Aria-san, Dino-san, and I do hope that this would be our last meeting." Tsuna said as he waved at them. _'Because if any of us meet in the field of battle, I'll guarantee that it would be both your last.' _Tsuna thought darkly as his blood boil in excitement.

Aria smiled at the young boy, it seems that his daughter had explained his aura to them accurately. "He is such an interesting boy." Aria commented with a chuckle.

"Interesting and terrifying," Dino added as he glanced at Tsuna. "Although, I think he's hiding something." Dino speculated as Reborn glanced at his old student before glancing at his new one.

"Of course he is but the question is, what is he hiding from us?" Reborn pondered as he gazed at his current student. "Dino, do you have it?" Reborn inquired sharply.

Dino sighed as he handed a thin folder towards Reborn. "Do you have any idea how hard is it to get information about that guy?" Dino complained with an exasperated tone. "I have to use every ounce of the Chiavarone Intelligence Network to scrape some information about that juggernaut." Dino stated as Reborn read the folder that Dino gave him.

"Is information about that person that hard to find? I already know everything listed in this document." Reborn exclaimed as he threw the folder towards Dino.

"Sorry Reborn but information about him is extremely sparse, I know the information I've gather is basic among the bosses of high ranking Mafia families but it is plain suicidal for my family to investigate more about that guy." Dino said in a shudder. "I don't want to cross that guy, Reborn. Not after witnessing what that demon could do." Dino added as Reborn nodded, understanding Dino's rational fear about that guy.

"Reborn, are you really that interested about that Bloody Kirin person?" Aria wondered as Gamma picked Yuni off the ground. "I mean let's look at facts, that guy is said to have started his career at the age of four, which we all know is impossible because a child that young could not yet take a life." Aria stated as Reborn shook her head.

"I had my first kill at the age of five and I started my career at the age of seven and look how I turned out." Reborn replied as he glanced at Aria. "And the one thing I learn in this twisted world that we live in is that nothing is impossible." Reborn added while Dino nodded in agreement.

"Reborn is right, especially that I met that Kirin guy when he was only seven and he was already skilled to the extent that he could wiped out an entire gang of highly skilled Mafioso is ten minutes flat." Dino stated as he remembered the man slaughter seven years ago that was done by the Bloody Kirin. His cold, crimson eyes still brings a cold shiver up his spine. "My father was a fool for hiring that guy. His services might be cheap and his skills were top-class but that monster is too brutal in his killings, and that was when he was seven. I don't even want to imagine what kind of monster he turned out to be now that his fourteen." Dino added in an uneasy tone as Reborn kicked him across the head.

"Like what my student said to Gamma, grow a set of balls." Reborn scolded as he lead the group towards Tsuna's house.

"Although there's a rumor about him that I heard from a friend of mine in China, a rumor that is so absurd that I don't know if any will believe it." Aria said in a humorous way.

"And that rumor is?" Reborn inquired curiously.

"There's a rumor going around that the Bloody Kirin is the youngest Sword Emperor in the Mafia Underground." Aria exclaimed with a chuckle. "That and it also said that the Bloody Kirin has seveen small yet extremely powerful Mafia Families under his wing." Aria mentioned catching the attention of Reborn.

"I already know the first part but tell me more about the second rumor." Reborn requested earning a confused look from Aria and Dino. Reborn was not the type to believe in rumors that easily.

With Tsuna,

Tsuna groaned a bit as he gazed at the white box in front of him. He was contemplating if he would open the box or not. After what seems like hours, Tsuna sighed as he reach for the box.

"I never thought I would ever use these two again." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he opened the box to reveal two identical, custom made pistols that resembles the IMI Desert Eagle MARK XIX, the only difference was that it's barrel was a feet and a quarter long (Note: The maximum barrel length of the gun is 10 in). "Damn, I never thought that I would use Crimson and Falcon ever again but with Reborn around, I can't reveal my Excalibur." Tsuna whispered as he began cleaning the gun.

"I hope my marksmanship and my gun-fu hadn't rust." Tsuna said as he frowned at the sight of the two guns. "The last time I used this two was before I got my title as a sword emperor, I think that was five years ago." Tsuna added as he pointed one of the guns towards the window.

_**(Scene Change)**_

The sun has finally risen in Namimori and numerous students were exiting their homes for another school day. The day was overall peaceful but, unfortunately for Tsuna who prefers chaos only in the battle field and would prefer a quite day in his normal life, there was never a peaceful morning for the Sawada household.

"Dino-kun, get your giant turtle off the bathtub." Yuni yelled as Enzo began growing after being exposed to water. Yuni heard several footsteps and in no time, her mother, Dino and everyone in the house that has involve themselves in the Mafia appeared in the bathroom, with the exception of Tsuna.

"Dame-Dino, Enzo's your pet, you fixed this." Reborn ordered casually, not being affected by the slowly expanding turtle in front of them.

"Already on it, Reborn." Dino exclaimed as he prepared his whip and swing it towards Enzo, although because his men were not with him, he accidently hit Gamma, much to his annoyance.

"Hit the turtle, not me shit for brains." Gamma cussed causing Aria to hit him across the head.

"Don't swear in front of the children, Gamma-kun." Aria scolded as she brought out her pistol. "Plus, Dino-san is absolutely useless without his men so I'll handle this." Aria stated much to Dino's annoyance.

"Enzo's my pet, I should be the one restraining him." Dino stated as his whip was suddenly swipe from his hand.

"Did Reborn brought you lot to disturb my sleep?" Tsuna inquired as he swung Dino's whip towards the giant turtle, the whip tightly wrapping on Enzo's mouth. "And what is up with the giant turtle." Tsuna exclaimed as he effortlessly pulled the now seven foot turtle at his feet before harshly stomping on the turtle's head harshly and forcefully, repeatedly. Enzo was instantly out after the third bone shattering stomp.

"Next person who disturbs my sleep, I promised you, stomping on your head would be the least of your problems." Tsuna threatened with a yawned as he stomped on Enzo's head one last time before walking away towards the kitchen.

"That kid is one harsh brat." Gamma commented as Enzo slowly reverted back into it's original size while Dino is tending on his beloved pet.

"I think we just saw the second coming of Vongola Secondo." Dino commented as he safely secure his pet inside his pocket.

"Close but no cigar, the guy may be as ruthless as Vongola Secondo but he has the heart as big as Vongola Primo." Reborn commented silently as a conversation with Tsuna suddenly flooded his thoughts. _'I just need to figure out who owns it and he'll be as good as ours._' Reborn thought as he glanced at Yuni. _'And Yuni would be the key.'_

With Tsuna,

"Hey mom, when will those people go back to wherever the place they came from?" Tsuna asked as he fixed himself in front of the mirror.

"Tsu-chan be nice. They are the friend of your father's." Nana lectured as Tsuna shook his head. Not a day goes by that he didn't curse his father for being a part of the Mafia world although, truth be told, he wasn't complaining. If he wasn't involve in the mafia world, then their was a large chance that Tsuna might not be able to met Chrome and that was just a nightmare for him.

"Mom, just let them go home before something strange happens." Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed his bag and heads towards the door while grabbing a piece of toast in the process. "Whenever anything weird or anything unusual happens in Namimori, I always have to solve it and it always ends up me and Hibari-san sending a couple of shady people in the hospital, with several broken bones and a coma to boot." Tsuna added, reminding his mother the things that happen in Namimori in the past four years.

"Tsu-chan, please try not to suspect everyone, it's not healthy." Nana exclaimed as Tsuna shook his head.

"Sorry mom but my experience tells me that if I don't suspect everyone, I will end up being in the wrong end of a gun." Tsuna whispered as he exited his home and was instantly met by his self proclaimed right-hand man and several men wearing suits.

"Juudaime, you're finally back." Gokudera greeted as Tsuna walked pass him.

"Gokudera-san, do you know anything about the Chiavarone family and the Giglio Nero Family?" Tsuna asked, wanting to humor his self proclaimed right-hand man.

Gokudera looks delighted at the fact that his boss wanted him to give him information, even if Tsuna already knows everything about the two families that he mentioned. Gokudera was about to speak when Tsuna motioned him to stop. "Tell me everything later but now, keep your mouth shut. We are surrounded by the men of Chiavarone and Giglio Nero; I don't desire to kick all their collective asses again." Tsuna whispered as Gokudera nodded, although he did brought out several sticks of dynamite.

After the two was out of hearing range, Gokudera began telling Tsuna what he knows about the two families. Tsuna, even if already knows about the things that Gokudera was telling him, was quite impress by the information that he has over those two families, even if the information was very basic.

"Juudaime, are those two families bothering you?" Gokudera asked in a growled while Tsuna merely shook his head.

"If they did, the streets outside my house would already be covered in blood." Tsuna exclaimed nonchalantly as his hand twitch a bit, feeling familiar presences approaching them.

"TSUNA-KUN,"

"TSUNA,"

"MANAGER-SAN"

Three familiar voiced yelled causing Tsuna to sigh and Gokudera to growl. "Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-chan, Sasagawa-san, it's still early so please keep your voices down." Tsuna exclaimed with a cold tone as they stopped in front of him.

"Hey Tsuna-kun, I see that your finally back from one of your mysterious trips." Kyoko greeted as Tsuna nodded.

"Yes I am and I already am expecting Hibari-san to be all over my case when I set foot in his school." Tsuna mumbled as the group of five made their way to school. "By the way, why are you with this two, Yamamoto-san, I wasn't aware that your acquainted with them." Tsuna inquired as Yamamoto chuckled.

"We got acquainted when I helped Gokudera with your club." Yamamoto answered cheerfully. "You should really find a person who's capable enough in handling your club affairs whenever you disappear like that Tsuna. Your club was a complete mess." Yamamoto advised as Tsuna glanced at him with bored eyes.

"Gokudera-san is enough to deal with those idiots but if his slacking off; I think I could get another assistant." Tsuna implied as Gokudera paled at that before glaring at Yamamoto.

"Would you not discredit me in front of the tenth," Gokudera hissed as scowl at Yamamoto. "And for the record, I was doing a fine job controlling those slackers even before you came." Gokudera stated causing Ryohei to shook his head.

"That is extremely not true; you were constantly throwing dynamites at them, causing major damage in the club house." Ryohei added causing Tsuna to gaze at Gokudera in annoyance.

"I'll deal with you later but for now, can someone tell me why our front gates are flooded with those outsiders." Tsuna asked as he pointed at the school gate. The group saw several teens wearing a green uniform, terrorizing the students that were entering the school. "On second thought, tell me later." Tsuna exclaimed as he grabbed his leather gloves and wore it.

"You guys stand back and don't interfere, I need something to calm my frustration down." Tsuna exclaimed as he tighten the gloves that he was wearing.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Would you brute get out of my way, I'll be late for class." Hana exclaimed with an annoyed tone as she gazed at the person in front of her.

"Sorry lady, this place has been claimed by Muko…." The brute was interrupted when a person was suddenly thrown to his feet.

"As much as I don't like that girl, I suggest you and the idiots that are wearing green to get out of Namimori Junior High premises before me or that stupid beast forcefully remove you from his territory." Tsuna threatened as four bodies were laid out flat below his feet. "Plus, I really don't recall Kokuyo Junior High scum's on this part of Namimori." Tsuna added as three people was about to sneak up on him, that until a raven haired teen suddenly jumped and landed behind him, knocking his attackers out.

"Don't touch my prey, Omnivore." The teen said as he glared at Tsuna.

"Remember our agreement, I won't touch your prey just as long as they are not in my way and as you could see, they are clearly in my way making them a free for all." Tsuna stated as he gazed at the person behind him. "You should really sharpen those fangs of yours, their getting dull, Hibari-san." Tsuna commented as Hibari growled.

"After this, I'll bite you too death." Hibari threatened as they were slowly being surrounded by the student of Kokuyo Junior high, which number by forty.

"The last time you tried that, you ended up being pinned down on the floor, your arm broken but if you want a repeat, by all means, let's do it again." Tsuna exclaimed as he tighten his leather gloves. "But for now, let's kick some ass." Tsuna suggested as the two sprung into action and began taking out some thugs left and right.

As they do what they do best, Tsuna's acquaintances look on with interest.

"Damn, I never thought Sawada could fight." Hana commented as they watched two of Namimori's finest take out people in record setting paced.

"Please Hana-chan this is nothing for Manager-san, if he so wish it, he could extremely take everyone here right now and end it under a minute." Ryohei commented knowingly.

"Then he should end already so we could go to class." Hana commented as Ryohei shook his head.

"As much as he would want that, Manager-san enjoys having an EXTREME pissing contest against Hibari-san." Ryohei exclaimed causing Hana to snort.

"Typical, boys butting heads to prove their superiority." Hana commented as a body was thrown towards their direction.

Hibari and Tsuna, as much as they dislike each other, respected each other's fighting skills. Tsuna, as much as he finds Hibari irritating, was the only one he respects in Namimori as a true and refined warrior and, as much as he loathed admit it, was the only one he would fight with without a second thought. He often times wish that Hibari was involve in the Mafia and that he had already discover his flame for he was the only person he acknowledges as a rival.

Likewise, Hibari doesn't like Tsuna and, if you ask him, constantly find him strange for hiding his strength but regardless of that fact, he respects that strength that he possessed. He was the only one in Namimori that he cannot beat, intimidate or frighten; in fact, Tsuna merely finds his intimidating tactics as childish and amateurish at best, much to his annoyance. Also, he had never won against Tsuna, not even once, something that makes his pride ache..

After five minutes, unconscious and beaten bodies surround the two combatants, most of them having crack bones and a concussion.

"In body count I took out twenty-one and if my math is right, there are only forty-one of them, so it's my win, again." Tsuna mentioned as he kick a body towards Hibari. "You can take the idiot hiding behind the trashcan I'm done for the day." Tsuna exclaimed as Hibari growled at him before stalking towards the trashcan to his prey, were he intend to take out some of his frustration.

"Move people and go to your class, you don't want the beast to bite you all to death." Tsuna exclaimed as he walked pass the students who had watch him and Hibari fight together.

A hundred yards from Namimori, Reborn and his comrades were watching the fight with interest.

"I like that Hibari guy," Reborn commented as he gazed at Dino.

Dino, already knowing what that gazed meant, furiously shook his head. "I am not going to send any of my men against him." Dino stated in an exasperated tone.

"I'm not asking you to send your men against him, I'm telling you to." Reborn exclaimed with a barely conceal smirk. "Plus, I thought you were excited in the aspect of helping your junior." Reborn added deviously.

"I was, but that was before I realized that he was a natural born murderer." Dino exclaimed as Reborn adjusted the safety of his gun.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Why do I have the sudden feeling to start shooting?" Tsuna wondered as fingered the pistols that were concealed beside him. "I'm guessing Reborn is the cause of this eerie feeling." Tsuna mumbled as the morning bell rang.

"Seattle down class," The teacher exclaimed as he entered the classroom, instantly the class quite down and glanced at their teacher. "Okay class, before we start, I would like to introduce to you all a new transfer student." The teacher announced and instantly, Tsuna groaned to himself, already knowing who it was.

"Note to self, shot the nearest asshole in my next mission." Tsuna whispered to himself as the door opened, revealing a very beautiful girl to the class.

"Class, I would like you to meet Yuni Giglio-Nero, she's a transfer student from Italy." The teacher introduced her as most of the boys in the class stared at Yuni with love-struck eyes, some were even drooling.

"Hello everyone, just call me Yuni and I hope you all will take care of me." Yuni stated but Tsuna can't help but feel that that statement was directed at him.

"Now Yuni-chan, about your sit." The teacher exclaimed as she scanned the room but Yuni merely chuckled and tugs the teachers shoulder.

"If it's not any trouble, may I sit next to Tsuna-san?" Yuni inquired and instantly, all eyes turn to Tsuna, whom groaned at the attention that Yuni had given them but manage to remain composed.

"Do as you wish, Sky-girl." Tsuna merely answered as he gazed at the teacher. "Don't worry ma'am, as unfortunate as it may seem, I already know her for her mother and my father are colleagues of some sort." Tsuna stated as Yuni frown at him cutely.

"You're still angry at me, aren't you?" Yuni inquired as Tsuna looked at her coldly. The class instantly looked at Yuni and Tsuna in anticipation as Tsuna sighed a bit.

"Just sit down and let's never speak of that incident again, Sky-girl." Tsuna stated as he glared everyone looking at them. "Revert your gazed away from me before I ripped your eyes off." Tsuna exclaimed coldly, dripping a bit of his killing intent around. Suffice to say, the students around quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Ok, first things first, why the hell are you here?" Tsuna asked as he and the rest of his family, which includes Ryohei , Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Kyoko, who decided to tag along, was seated in a circle as they all looked at Yuni.

"Uncle Reborn thought that it would be better if we train together." Yuni answered as Tsuna groaned once again.

"Training, what kind of training?" Kyoko asked as Tsuna gave Yuni a glanced that told her to let him handle this.

"Yuni is the heir of the Giglio Nero Family, Giglio Nero Family owns a very successful business empire in Italy and the Sky girl over here is being trained to take over it someday." Tsuna explained causing all of them to nod, even Gokudera already knowing what the hidden meaning behind the explanation is. She was the heir of the Girglio Nero Family and they wanted her to be trained together with the tenth.

"So why are you concern with this?" Kyoko asked, curious of what Yuni's connection with Tsuna is.

"Well for starters, Tsuna's father is an important member from another company that we have a healthy relation with and he is the potential heir of the said company." Yuni explained, understanding the only person who knew of his candidacy of being a Mafia boss was Smoking Bombs Hayato. "So they send a tutor to Tsuna to teach the inner workings of our business and wanted me to help him with his training because he's new to this." Yuni added and Tsuna almost scoffed at that.

'_New to this, girl I've been doing this even before you laid eyes in a gun.' _Tsuna thought as he gazed at everyone's face, suffice to say they were convince in their explanation.

"So you're going to be train to run a business empire, that so cool Tsuna-kun." Kyoko exclaimed in a cheerful tone but Tsuna snorted at that.

"Trust me Sasagawa-chan, the company that has been bugging me for a while is more trouble than it's worth." Tsuna stated but it was heard by deaf ears as Kyoko and Yuni conversing with each other.

Tsuna snarled at the two girl, it seems that the only girl that would listen to everything that he would say was his Chrome-chan. _'Oh well, that makes her one of a kind I guess.' _Tsuna thought with a small smile as he glanced at Ryohei.

"How was the club when I was gone?" Tsuna asked, wanting to have a report on his club.

Ryohie grinned like an idiot and was about to yell when Tsuna shove his hand to cover his mouth. "Yell and I will break your neck." Tsuna warned and instantly, Ryohie calmed his voice down.

"We've been training to the EXTREME for the next EXTREME boxing tournament but our club house is under extreme construction." Ryohie exclaimed as Tsuna glanced Gokudera who find something interesting in his bangs.

"You blew up the club house, didn't you?" Tsuna stated in a deadpanned, bordering to 'I'm going to break you leg' tone.

Gokudera instantly back away and glared at Yamamoto. "This is all your fault, baseball idiot, I was doing a fine job until you came." Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto chuckled at that.

"Sasagawa-san call me because you and her brother were fighting while driving the other members nuts, remember." Yamamoto exclaimed cheerfully as Tsuna glanced at Ryohie and Gokudera.

"Both of you please stand." Tsuna ordered and instantly, Gokudera stood up while Ryohie paled at that.

"Come on now Manager-san, there is no need for that EXTREME punishment." Ryohie stated as Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him, causing a shiver to run up his spine.

"Five seconds before I punt your head off," Tsuna exclaimed as Ryohie paled even more while the rest look on this little exchange in interest.

Ryohie groaned loudly as he stood up beside Gokudera. With a sigh, Tsuna leaped from where he was sitting before giving the two with separate RKO, driving their heads to the ground, knocking both of them out cold.

"Okay, now that that's done," Tsuna said as he dusted himself.

"Was that necessary, Tsuna-san?" Yuni inquired as she gazed at the two unconscious below Tsuna.

"Yes," Tsuna answered bluntly as he grabbed his bento and began eating it. "I abhorred idiots and these two destroying the clubhouse is pure idiotic." Tsuna explained as Kyoko shook her head.

"Pardon Tsuna-kun, Yuni-chan, he has the tendency to always hurt people that annoys him." Kyoko exclaimed with an apologetic tone.

"Force of habit," Tsuna exclaimed nonchalantly as Yamamoto chuckled a bit.

"You really should see a therapist about your violent tendency. Like they said, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Yamamoto advised as Tsuna snort at that.

"Me and a therapy doesn't mix, Yamamoto-san and trust me when I say this, I will be a therapists worst nightmare." Tsuna exclaimed before a thought came to his mind. "All though, I think Hibari-san needs a therapist more than I do. I better set up an appointment for him." Tsuna whispered to himself as he grabbed his phone and began dialing numbers.

"Speaking of the Hibari-guy, what's your relationship with him?" Yuni inquired as Tsuna spare her a glanced before sighing.

"I'm not going to asked how you knew his name, but if you are really that curious, Hibari-san was once, I can't believe I'm saying this, he was once my friend, my best friend in fact." Tsuna exclaimed with a sick expression. "Just the thought of it makes me sick." Tsuna added as his face paled for a bit.

Kyoko and Yuni look at him with a confused expression while Yamamoto looked at him with a grin. "What happen then? As far as I could see, Hibari-sempai can't be in the same room with you without trying to kill you." Yamamoto asked as Tsuna gave him a bored look.

"Easy, a person that was dear to to me and to him choosed me." Tsuna answered bluntly as he suddenly dodge a tonfa strike that came from behind. "Where's your manners Skylark-san, don't you know that hitting someone from behind is insulting?" Tsuna taunted as he faced an irate looking Hibari. What's more, he is still eating his bento, much to Hibari's annoyance. Kyoko and Yuni glanced at both of them, considering this as a normal meeting between the two, while Yamamoto wearily glance at Hibari.

"For reminding me of that, I'll bite you to death." Hibari stated causing Tsuna to narrow his eyes on him.

"Everybody that does not hold a tonfa, get out of here, this place is about to be reduced to ground zero." Tsuna exclaimed as he threw his bento and put on the leather gloves that he used for fighting. "I will not be held responsible if you guys get injured or other similar shit like that." Tsuna exclaimed as Hibari and he began their clash. Fist and Tonfa collided as the aftershock actually blew away everyone around them.

Yamamoto and Yuni, feeling the clash of the attack, decided to do what Tsuna told them. Yuni grabbed Kyoko while Yamamoto grabbed the unconscious form of Gokudera and Ryohei before making a beeline towards the door.

Seeing that they were gone, Hibari and Tsuna was finally able to release their killing intent, especially Hibari who has been itching to hit him for some reason while Tsuna was only letting out a minuscule amount of KI for Hibari's sake.

"How is she?" Hibari asked bluntly and coldly yet there was a bit of caring in his voice.

"She's fine," Tsuna answered simply as they jumped back before they began trading bone shattering blows in succession.

"Tell me where she is." Hibari all but ordered as he dodge a roundhouse kick from Tsuna before retaliating with a tonfa strike to the jugular.

"Like the hell I would, the last time you two were together, you ended up hitting her and making her cry." Tsuna said with a snarl as he deflected Hibari's strike effortlessly. "And do you have any idea how painful it is to see her cry?" Tsuna added as he grabbed Hibari's collar before throwing him to the wall.

Hibari, having excellence reflexes, landed on the wall before propelling himself towards Tsuna, tonfa raised and ready to strike. Tsuna shook his head as the two began exchanging quick yet powerful blows. "Why you, why did she chose you?" Hibari exclaimed as their blows became a blur to ordinary humans yet the aftershock of their blows when they connect with each other was enough to caused cracks on the roof.

"We got over this before, Hibari-san." Tsuna exclaimed as he effortlessly block or deflected Hibari's blows, the only reason why they were fighting in an equal footing was because Tsuna was holding back and was merely using his physical strength, which was slightly above Hibari. "She chose me, not you. You have loss your right to be with her or even to associate with her." Tsuna exclaimed with a snarl.

Hibari growled at him as Tsuna dodge a strike that has enough strength in it to shatter the fence behind him. "You don't deserve her." Hibari spat as he lunge himself towards Tsuna again.

Tsuna snarled at that statement as he coated his fist with Sky Flames. "I know," Tsuna mumbled as he caught Hibair's blow before crushing the metal tonfa that he caught on his hand. "But regardless she chose me, and I WON'T LET ANYBODY TELL ME I DON'T DESERVED HER." Tsuna yelled as he pulled his fist back before throwing a right-hook towards his rival.

Hibair was able to raised his tonfa but it prove futile for it easily shattered into pieces before connecting onto his chest, sending him flying to the wall behind him, shattering it in impact. "Even if it's you, brother." Tsuna whispered as Hibari stood up from the rubble and glared at Tsuna while coughing a bit of blood. "That's enough for the day; you of all people should know that I shouldn't be fighting long term battles if she's not around." Tsuna exclaimed as his eyes took a shade of red.

"Remember the every time we fight, if it weren't for the fact that we have history together, you would be in a coma right now." Tsuna reminded as he suddenly appeared in front of Hibari. "And plus, you and I both know that, as of right now, your skills are only enough to humor me and I don't want to hurt an old friend, well not much anyway." Tsuna whispered before jumping back in order to dodge another tonfa strike. Hibari instantly leap towards Tsuna for another strike, and this time, it connected on Tsuna's faced with such force that Tsuna was send flying back for a feet or so.

Hibari was about to strike once more but Tsuna caught and broke his already crush tonfa in mid-swing before using the arm that he caught to pull him closer to him. Hibari felt a cold shiver run up his spine when he saw Tsuna's crimson eyes flaring with malice. "That was good enough to leave a mark," Tsuna exclaimed as he pulled his fist and ready it for a strike. "But this would be good enough to leave you in a concussion for a while." Tsuan exclaimed as he punch Hibari in the face with such force that Hibari's head crash and shattered the concrete floor beneath him on impact, knocking him out cold.

Tsuna instantly back away before holding his head and starring at Hibari's prone, unconscious body. "Calm down Sawada, there's no need for that, not yet at least." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he took his phone and dialed a number that was all too familiar to him. "Kusakabe-san, Hibari-san and I are on the roof, his face is currently buried in concrete and is bleeding, and I think I caused him a concussion of some sort." Tsuna called as he hang-up, expecting Hibari's right hand man to be barging in the door in any moment now.

Unknown to him, a hundred yards away, Reborn was grinning like an idiot. He had finally found a weakness.

"You're going to use this piece of information to blackmail him, aren't you kora?" Collonello exclaimed as Reborn glanced at the picture that was given to him by Nana.

"Big time," Reborn mumbled as he smiled at the picture that contains a smiling seven-year old Tsuna and a stoic yet rather cheerful eight-year old Hibari. But the thing that caught his eyes the most was the fact that Tsuna was embracing a six-year old girl with an eye patch. "I think her name is Chrome or something similar to that, according to mama. I give my hat to Dame-Tsuna, he has taste." Reborn exclaimed as Collonello shook his head.

"Playing with the heart of your student, how cruel and heartless could you possibly be, kora."Collonello wondered out loud but Reborn merely ignored him as he gazed at Dino, whom was quite disgusted at what his old tutor was planning.

"Come on now Reborn, I could tolerate all of your antics but I can't play with the heart of another, it's against my principles." Dino stated in a dead serious tone. Reborn narrowed his eyes on his old student before getting his phone out.

"Fine, if you guys won't help me, then I'll do this myself." Reborn stated in a blunt tone as he began dialing some numbers. "But don't blame me when things get out of hand." Reborn exclaimed in an exasperated tone as he called a certain someone.

Dino and Collonello look at each other, both of them having a creeping feeling that this won't end well.

Back to Tsuna,

"That feeling of wanting to kill someone, it suddenly came back only much stronger." Tsuna mumbled to himself as a nurse tend to the bruise on his face.

* * *

_**WELL CHAPTER NINE IS DONE, THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER THAT I FIRST IMAGINE BUT HELL, IT IS STILL GOOD IN MY OPINION. HOPE YOU GUYS WOULD ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER….**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER TEN: THE FAMILY ASSEMBLES PART 3: A FALSE REVELATION**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tsuna growled as he was force to wear formal attire. He was pissed, no scratch that, he was seriously ticked off beyond reason, why you asked, simple. He was force by his mother and Reborn, who he decided to kill the moment he gets the chance, force him to have dinner with the Giglio Nero and Chiavarone boss, he doesn't have anything against those two families but he really doesn't want to associate with them. Especially the Chiavarone because the last time he did a job for the family, they ended up not paying him and they even had the balls to try to kill him, which didn't end well for them.

'_If I remember correctly, I killed ten members of the Chiavarone and I almost shot that pathetic man that they called a boy, if it weren't for his son appearing out of nowhere.' _Tsuna thought as he fixed his tie. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ Tsuna asked himself as he gazed at his reflection.

He wasn't a stranger when it comes to meetings with other Mafia bosses, he has seven families under his wing after all and once or twice, he had dinner with him. The worse four hours of his life, seven times over. The bosses that he had dinner with were strictly business even Avery who was known to hate business talks was all serious. The only person that he tolerates to have a business dinner with was with Tarot, for the simple reason that the guy was quick to settle his affairs, and he knows good restaurants that serve good food. Chrome on the other; well let's just say that he was comfortable with her and they always end up in his bedding chambers after dinner, so he really couldn't complain.

Tsuna sighed as he opened the door. "Let's get this over with." Tsuna mumbled before the sight of his (self-proclaimed) right hand man annoyed him for a bit.

"Juudaime, are you ready?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna eyed his self-proclaimed right-hand man and to his relief, the guy was also wearing formal attire just like him, and just like him, he looks a bit uncomfortable.

'_This is either Reborn's doing or Gokudera just wants to be my bodyguard for the night, like I need one.'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced at the limousine behind Gokudera. "Let's get this over with," Tsuna spoke with an annoyed tone as he walked pass Gokudera. "The sooner that this is over the better," Tsuna mumbled in an audible tone as Gokudera nodded.

"Juudaime is a great man, allotting time to spend with families allied with Vongola." Gokudera mumbled proudly to himself, not noticing the fact that Tsuna had two, large pistols under hidden in his coat.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he fingered one of his pistols. "We're being watch, how troublesome." Tsuna whispered as a sadistic smirked crawled to his face.

'_This dinner may not be boring after all.'_ Tsuna thought as he gazed at his surroundings.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay Reborn, where are those two?" Tsuna asked with an irritated tone as he and Gokudera waited in a very expensive restaurant in Namimori. "I am not a very patient person and I absolutely despised waiting." Tsuna stated in a very cold tone, colder than usual.

Reborn merely shrugged as he cleaned the barrel of his gun. "Be more patients Dame-Tsuna, you know how girls are." Reborn said nonchalantly, much to Tsuna's annoyance.

"Still, they should be on time." Tsuna mumbled as he gazed at the window, finding interest in the full moon.

"Yeah, how dare they make the tenth wait?" Gokudera exclaimed with an annoyed tone, finding Tsuna's reasoning for being annoyed justified.

"Regardless of what you thing, a Mafia boss should be patient when dealing with allies." Reborn interjected, annoyed of all the complaining.

"If they're not here in the next five minutes, I am out of here." Tsuna stated as he gazed at Reborn. "You could shot me for all I care but I promised you, none of your shots will hit me." Tsuna added as Reborn smirked at him before pointing his gun at him.

"You want to bet on that." Reborn inquired with a small, daring smirked.

"Sure, why not." Tsuna exclaimed as he leveled Reborn with his gazed. "I always wanted to know how good the aim of the world's strongest hitman is." Tsuna added as Reborn automatically removed the safety of his gun.

"I hope that Timoteo has a replacement heir for you because I really can't guarantee your survival." Reborn commented as he fingered the trigger.

"Don't worry; you wouldn't scratch me that I assure you." Tsuna replied confidently as the two glared at each other while Gokudera slowly backed away, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire but if worst comes to worst, he was prepared to shield Tsuna.

'_Wait, are those two going to have a shootout in public?'_ Gokudera wondered as the atmosphere around them thickens.

That would be the case but before Reborn could pull the trigger, Tsuna's phone rang, much to his annoyance. "Wait a second, I got to take this." Tsuna mumbled with an annoyed tone as he glanced at the collar of the phone. Tsuna's eyes narrowed when it read Skull. _'Great, what does that annoying midget want with me?'_ Tsuna wondered as he stood and walked away from the table, leaving a very confused Gokudera and a very interested Reborn.

"Tsuna here, what's your business and be quick about it." Tsuna harshly spoke before killing the beetles that was flying around him.

"Tsuna-dono, where are you right now?" Skull asked in an urgent tone.

Tsuna was slightly taken back at Skull's urgent tone, it was more urgent than usual, and that itself was a shocker. "Okay you little midget, why so urgent and be quick about. Reborn is around and I don't want to risk talking with one of my allies around that guy." Tsuna exclaimed as he walked outside the restaurant all the way to the back of the restaurant. "Speak and be quick about it," Tsuna ordered in a hard tone.

Skull sighed as he spoke. "The Varia is targeting you,"

"They've been targeting me ever since I ripped the arm off the last Varia boss, this is not new info." Tsuna exclaimed knowingly. Ever since his battle with Tyr, the former boss of the Varia, and after he ripped one of his arms off, he has been targeted by the Vaira and that was when he was eight. It should also be noted that at that age and after that fight, Tsuna had started using and studying the art of the sword after being inspired by Tyr, who nearly killed him in that fight.

"No Tsunayoshi-dono, they are not going after you as the Bloody Kirin, no, they're going after you as Tsunayoshi Sawada, candidate for the next boss of the Vongola." Skull reported hastily. "Xanxus, the current boss of the Varia, is also in the running for the title as the tenth Vongola boss and he has been eliminating the other candidates. He has already eliminated the other three candidates; you're the last one that he needs to eliminate for him to gain the mantle of the Tenth Vongola boss." Skull stated in a frightful tone.

"As we speak, he had already sent some assassin at Namimori." Skull added as he tried to catch his breath.

Tsuna smiled at that news, it seems that sparing the Carcassa family was a rather excellent decision. They were not a strong Mafia family in terms of man-power but they were excellent in gathering information. "Thank you for the news, Skull but do not fret." Tsuna exclaimed as he brought out his guns and silencers. "And by the way, remind me to give you and the Carcassa family boss a reward the next time we have an alliance meeting." Tsuna said, thankful for the info. "Skull, I need you here in Namimori in three days time, don't ask why." And before Skull could reply, Tsuna hung up and proceeded to attach the silencers to his pistols.

"Well I'll be damn; looks like my days would be more interesting." Tsuna mumbled as he pointed both of his pistols to his right before pulling the trigger, releasing two very powerful burst of sky flames in the shape of a bullet. "I hope that Xanxus-san would send more challenging assassins." Tsuna mumbled as he head back to the restaurant and at the same time, two bodies feel to the ground, both having bullet holes on their chest.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Tsuna-san, where did you run off to?" Yuni asked as he gazed at Tsuna, who has retaken his seat beside Gokudera.

"Nothing in particular, I just had to answer a call from an old acquaintance." Tsuna answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah right," Reborn mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"Do you doubt my words, Reborn-sensei?" Tsuna inquired in a very sly tone.

"For lack of better words, yes." Reborn answered causing Tsuna to laugh.

"Very good then, you wouldn't be the Reborn-sensei that I have grown to respect if you didn't suspect every move I make." Tsuna stated much to the group's confusion. Tsuna chuckled even more as he signaled for a waiter to come.

"You know, for a person that is said to have no experience with the Mafia, you act more like a Mafioso than most of the people that I have come across with." Reborn commented as Tsuna gave him a sharp smirked.

"A great woman once told me, 'wear a mask of indifference with those you trust, and wear the mask of death to those who raised their hands to you.' I take those words very, very seriously." Tsuna retorted with a cold tone yet amused tone.

Reborn shook his head before a small grin crawled on his face. "I would like to meet that woman one day." Reborn commented silently.

"Good luck with that, the last time I check, she's roaming around Siberia." Tsuna exclaimed as the two smiled at each other but the people around them could swear that there was a spark between them.

Aria and Dino chuckled uneasily as they gave their order to the rather terrified waiter. "Does that kid want to die?" Dino asked in a whisper. No one, and I mean no one had ever talked to Reborn like that, heck people that were dumb enough to disrespect Reborn ended up having a bullets buried all over their body before getting thrown over a sixty-foot bridge.

"I don't know but you got to admit, he is probably the first one to have ever talked to Reborn like that and lived." Aria commented, amused at the how much gall Tsuna was showing to a man that people fear more than the devil, not knowing that Tsuna was also like that.

"Still, what Reborn said is true; Tsuna-san acts like he expects someone to attack him in any given moment." Dino whispered to his boss.

"That's supposed to be a good thing, Mafia Bosses aren't known for their long lifespan." Aria exclaimed silently.

"True but it's not healthy for a young man to act in such a way." Dino interjected and at the same time, a butter knife flew dangerously neared his cheeks, the knife was thrown with such force that it had left a small cut on Dino's cheeks.

"If you had forgotten, I could hear everything the two of you are saying." Tsuna said in a rather annoyed tone. "Please refrain from talking about me in front of me." Tsuna requested in a sharp tone as the two bosses merely nodded with uneasy smile, they were both pretty sure that they could take him in a fight but the boy's cold eyes made them think otherwise.

"Now, may I ask why you two suddenly asked me to have dinner with the two of you and Yuni-san over here?" Tsuna asked coldly as he gazed at the two sharply.

"Come on now, Tsuna-kun, having dinner with friends is a fine way to overcome your anti-social behavior." Dino exclaimed causing Tsuna to almost scoff.

"You really suck at lying, Dino-san." Tsuna stated with a piercing gazed. "Now tell me the truth before I rip your tongue off." Tsuna threatened as he looked around. "And by the way, it was not wised for you to not bring any of your men with you tonight." Tsuna added, this time in a lenient tone.

"Yes, he should have but his an idiot and unfortunately for him, there is no cure for that." Reborn exclaimed as he drank some water.

"Yes, unfortunately but let's get back to the topic at hand, why did you two force me to have dinner with the two of you and tell it to me straight." Tsuna demanded as the two bosses sighed simultaneously.

"Reborn asked us to teach you how to properly interact with other bosses." Aria answered truthfully, not wanting things to escalate. "Reborn said that with your current attitude, you'll end up making a lot of enemies." Aria explained causing Tsuna to almost cough.

'_Aria-san, you are seven years too late for that.'_ Tsuna thought dismissively, knowing that he has a long list of enemies; some of them are bosses of both small and large Mafia families.

"You guys should have said that in the get-go." Tsuna said with a sighed. "And you two should have informed me, I hate surprises." Tsuna added with a calm tone, causing the two bosses to smile a bit.

"We apologized Tsuna-kun but we really can't say no to Reborn." Aria stated with a chuckle.

"Yes, I could imagine the fact that saying no to him would be dangerous to once health." Tsuna mumbled loud enough for all of them to hear and they could not help but agree with that sentiment. "Now, are we going to start with the lesson or wait for the food to arrive? Personally I would wait till my stomach is filled." Tsuna said as the five people around him nodded in agreement.

"Now Yuni-chan, how are you doing in your new school?" Aria asked, trying to have a conversation with at least someone in the table.

"I've been good mother, everyone in Namimori are very nice to me." Yuni answered and if Tsuna had half the self control that he had, he would have most likely scoffed.

'_Of course they were nice to her, most of the boys and some of the girls wanted to get between her legs.'_ Tsuna thought in disgust. Yuni had been in Namimori Junior for three weeks and in that time span, she had gathered enough admirers to match Kyoko's fun club. Truth be told, and Tsuna will never admit it out loud, she does possess the qualities that most men would find attractive to a girl. _'But compare to my Chrome-chan, she is nothing but a little school girl.'_ Tsuna added in his thoughts as he tried to filter out the conversation between the two and focus on his surroundings.

'_If these are the people that the Vongola calls as Top Class assassins then I must be a God compare to these Jabronis' _Tsuna thought darkly, not impress on how they hide their presence. _'They won't even touch me.'_ Tsuna thought as he gazed at everyone around them.

"Dame-Tsuna stopped looking around like you're expecting something or someone to jump after you." Reborn scolded but his voice was somewhat edgy.

Tsuna shook his head at those words. "Don't worry sensei, I wouldn't even bother if they're not worth my time." Tsuna mumbled as he glanced at the waiter that was holding a tray of food.

"Here are your orders, please enjoy." The waiter exclaimed with a smile as he served the food on their table. Tsuna glanced at the food before glancing at the waiter.

"Waiter-san, can I asked you something about my food?" Tsuna inquired as he glanced at their waiter.

"Is something wrong with the food sir?" The waiter asked with a neutral tone.

"Well actually yes," Tsuna said as all attention was directed between him and the waiter, Reborn was wised enough to bring his gun out. "Is it customary for this restaurant to put poison on their customer's food?" Tsuna asked as he gazed at the clearly poisoned food, well to him anyway.

"SIR?" The waiter asked in an outraged tone, but the voice was not from embarrassment, it was from fear for the attention of everyone in the table and around him was suddenly directed to him.

"And if you really want to poison me," Tsuna then extended his hand and grabbed a small bottle in the waiter's pocket. "Make sure you used a poison that doesn't emit any scent." Tsuna stated as he gazed at the bottle that he took from the waiter, it was a common poison for Mafioso, cheap and easy to detect.

"YOU BASTARD," Gokudera yelled as he prepared to blow the man to smithereens but before he could throw a dynamite, he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and was forcibly pulled back. It was a good thing as bullets suddenly flew towards their table.

Tsuna, hearing the sound of gun shots, instantly threw Gokudera and Yuni, whom he grabbed seeing that her mother was dressed in an attire inappropriate for a fight. "You two stay here," Tsuna ordered as he brought out two pistols with silencers attached to them out of nowhere. "Don't move, don't even think of helping. The way you fight is inappropriate for a fight like this." Tsuna instructed as he pointed one of his pistols towards the right and one to the left before pulling the trigger. There was a silent bang followed by two thuds as two bodies fell to the ground. Tsuna hurriedly hid in the opposite direction as bullets sailed towards his direction.

"You killed them!" Yuni exclaimed in shock.

"Of course I killed them, this is the Mafia after all." Tsuna retorted annoyingly before glancing at Gokudera. "Protect her; I don't want her family bothering me." Tsuna instructed as the screams of civilians finally echoed in their position.

Tsuna shook his head as he whipped out his phone and send a text messaged to a certain someone. "I always hated dealing with civilians." Tsuna mumbled before jumping back to the open, his guns already pointed at a certain target.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Please tell me that you two brought your weapons with you." Reborn exclaimed as Leon shifted into a large shied, blocking the bullets that were meant for them.

Dino and Aria chuckled uneasily and that was all Reborn needed to know that the two supposed Mafia bosses didn't came prepare for a fight. "Aria, remind me to drill a lesson down my old students head after I'm through with this people." Reborn exclaimed causing Dino to pale. "Gamma, you ready because I won't be going all out." Reborn inquired as Gamma nodded.

"I'm ready to send any men that threatens my boss to hell." Gamma stated a cue ball covered in lightning flames already floating in the air.

"Good, I just hope my other Dame-student won't do anything harsh." Reborn commented and at the same time there were three audible gunshot and three thuds. The four there froze when they heard three gunshots which was followed by three bodies falling. They feared for the worst but their fears vanish when they heard the familiar cold voice of Tsuna.

"They send twenty people after me, all of them suck at shooting." Tsuna commented loud enough for them to hear. All of their eyes widen when they saw Tsuna holding two Desert Eagles, what's more, the two pistols had silencers attached to them which was strange for the Desert Eagle doesn't have silencer. Dino could not help but find those guns familiar, disturbingly familiar.

Reborn, for the first time, was at lost. Those eyes that Tsuna had while he wields those guns were similar to the eyes of the most harden warriors that he knew. Those cold, calculating eyes were the eyes of those who had killed before.

Truth be told, Tsuna's eyes right now was almost narrowed as he dodge several bullets from several high caliber guns, dodging attacks of these caliber was already carve into Tsuna's body to the extent that he was able to see and feel the attack before it was even launch. "This is too easy," Tsuna whispered as he jumped backward while pointing his guns in front of him. Tsuna then pulled the trigger on both guns before shifting his arms to his side, firing two more shots in quick succession. He then jumped and spun around in mid air while simultaneously shooting several bulltes towards his targets. When Tsuna landed on his feet, ten bodies of his attackers were already on the ground, half their heads being blown off.

"The one thing I hate about these guns is the fact that I could only load seven bullets at once, troublesome." Tsuna said as he let two magazines fall to the ground and instantly attached two new, fully loaded, magazines on both of his guns, the impressive thing about that was the fact that he was able to dodge several gunshot in the process while casually walking. "One to left, three to the right, four on the back, and two on the corner." Tsuna mumbled as he kicked a table that was in front of him in order to block the upcoming gunshot.

'_I should at least leave one or two alive.' _Tsuna thought as his guns glowed bright orange. _**"River Burst,"**_ Tsuna whispered as he rapidly pulled the trigger of both pistols, unleashing a barrage of orange beams that reminisced a flowing river. Those orange beams hit their mark as a loud explosion was heard throughout the restaurant, decimating half of the restaurant in the process. "Or not"

"Reborn, did Tsuna just use Sky Flames without the influence of the Dying Will mode." Dino asked in awe and shock as he glanced at the headless bodies of their attackers.

"I didn't teach him how to do that yet." Reborn said, in shock at the sight of his students. Tsuna fought in a way that would put most of Vongola's best hitmen to shame. What's more, he knew only one who was able to fight like that with double pistols.

'_No way, that fighting style belongs to her.' _Reborn thought as he remembered that one person who was able to fight him in a standstill in a gun fight.

"That was boring," Tsuna yawned as he put his guns back to its holster.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Okay, good job." Reborn exclaimed as he pointed his guns squarely on Tsuna's forehead. "Tell me the truth, who thought you how to fight like that?" Reborn demanded as his gun glowed bright yellow.

Tsuna, not wanting to cause any major property damage, merely chuckled before handing Reborn a small box that contained something that belong to the one who taught him how to use his flames. "I think you may able to figure out who taught me how to fight like that after seeing the contents of this box." Tsuna stated bluntly as Reborn swiped the box out of Tsuna's hand.

All of them being curious, peaked at Reborn's shoulder as he opened the box, what they saw almost caused them to gasped in shock. Aria was closed to fainting, Yuni's eyes widen in catastrophic level, Gamma fell on his ass, Dino began sweating furiously, and Reborn's hold on his weapon tightened a bit more. Gokudera was the only one who didn't find the item inside the box as interesting. Inside the box was a small, orange pacifier.

"Tenth, that's a pacifier," Gokudera exclaimed, confused at the small trinket inside the box.

"That is not an ordinary pacifier, Gokudera-san." Tsuna all but scolded as he walked away from the group of Mafioso. "That is the Pacifier of the Sky, which belong to the Arcobaleno Boss and the key component of the Tri-Net-Set." Tsuna stated, as he caught the bullet the Reborn shot at him, that itself was a very impressive feat.

"Who are you?" Reborn asked in a very dark tone, his gun shaking in his small hands.

Tsuna, seeing those eyes, could not help himself but be excited. Those eyes that Reborn had was the eyes of a man ready to kill if it's necessary.

"Is it really wise for you to point a gun at your own student, Reborn?" Tsuna asked as he tilted his head to dodge a gunshot that was loaded with Sun Flames.

"REBORN!" The five people shouted at Reborn's sudden hostility.

"Don't play games with me, Tsuna." Reborn growled in irritation.

"Who am I, you already know that." Tsuna said with a voice of indifferent. "I think the real question you want me to answer is where she is, right Reborn?" Tsuna asked smugly as Reborn growled at him.

"Now that you mentioned it, where is my mother?" Aria asked, wanting to dispersed the tension between Tsuna and Reborn.

"She's somewhere is Siberia, good luck on finding." Tsuna said with a cold chuckle. "Your mother is a wonderful woman by the way, a little tough with her teachings, but nevertheless, she is a good woman." Tsuna commented causing both Aria and Yuni to smile.

"Ah, Tsuna-san, where did you get those guns?" Dino asked, finding those guns very familiar.

"You mean these two, it was given to me by her after I finished her crash course in the Mafia. It was a good prize." Tsuna commented as he showed them his guns.

"She thought you well," Reborn mumbled as he calmed down a bit. "So it seems you already did know about the Mafia even before I arrived." Reborn stated with a calculative tone as Tsuna merely nodded.

"It's hard not to, especially considering the career choice of my useless father." Tsuna said, normally this would startled them but as of right now, they would practically believe everything Tsuna would say.

"So you already know about the Vongola then?" Reborn asked passively.

"Yes, and I also know that those men was send to me by a man named Xanxus, the current boss of the Varia." Tsuna said, actually startling the group. How did he know that? "Having friends in high and lowplaces has its advantages, especially having that worthless midget as an acquaintance." Tsuna exclaimed with a yawned. "Although that guy is useless in a fight, he is good at gathering information, made me happy that I spared his ass."

"Freelance?" Reborn inquired curiously.

"Freelance assassin, been working around Japan for the past eight years or so. Killed a lot of people, made even more enemies, and made a handful of allies." Tsuna answered, lying about his job. He has been working for around eleven years now and was working around the world for eight years or so.

"I see," Reborn mumbled as he walked away. "I have to report this to the ninth and your father." Reborn mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Sure and tell them this as well, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, the one and only partner of the Bloody Kirin." Tsuna announced proudly, which was an outright lie for he is the Bloody Kirin. Although that lie, with his voice, was so believable that they all gasped in shock, even Reborn was a bit startled by that revelation. "You all thought that he was myth right, believe me, he is as real as it gets. All that rumors about him, all of his accomplishment, are all too real, so give me a favor and don't insult my friend ever again." Tsuna said as he suddenly disappear with a burst of sky flames.

Reborn sighed as he glanced at Dino. "Find everything that is to know about Tsuna and the Bloody Kirin and I will not take no for an answer." Reborn stated with a dangerous tone as he made his way to the nearest airport. This news changes everything.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You are a very good liar, Tsuna-dono." Yue complimented as he board a car that was laced with mist flames, making it invincible.

"Have you handled the civilians?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Already done sir, but are you sure that this is safe, meeting with those six at this time?" Yue asked as she began to drive to a certain direction.

"Yue-san, you know as good as I am that Reborn has suspected me to be the Bloody Kirin, as true as that is, Reborn doesn't need to know that yet for the simple reason that he will become troublesome with a couple of my operations." Tsuna answered bluntly. "And Reborn will not try to find me, considering I gave him information about Luce-sensei." Tsuna added with a small smirked.

"But he is, after all, the most powerful hitmen in the world." Yue reasoned.

"I am well aware of that but he is not loyal to any family that I am allied with, he is loyal to the Vongola, a family that is so annoying that I would rather have it reduce to rubble." Tsuna exclaimed as he gazed at the cold night.

"Or you could lead it," Yue interjected.

"That will depend on the decision of my council." Tsuna stated as he gazed at Yue. "Don't let your relationship with Reborn cloud your judgment, Yue-san." Tsuna said in a rather worried tone but being the leader of the alliance, those seven families that were under his wing comes first.

"Do not worry, Tsuna-dono." Yue said with a bitter smile. "I am a Dokuro now, remember." Yue stated with a smile.

"Good, you are a good friend and I don't want to replace my Chrome-chan's favorite teacher." Tsuna commented as he drifted to sleep. "Alert me if we have arrived," Tsuna ordered.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Iemitsu, you lying bastard, why haven't you told me about this." Reborn cursed as in front of the screen that shows Vongola Nono and Iemitsu. They were quite startled when Reborn called them and was even more terrified when he started cursing, which was rare for him.

"Reborn, why the sudden call and where are you right now?" Timoteo asked his most trusted hitmen and friend.

Rebron ignored him as he glared at Iemitsu. "You son of a bitch, why didn't you inform me that your son, Dame-Tsuna, is already involved with the Mafia?" Reborn asked in a rather frustrated tone.

"WAIT, WHAT?" Iemitsu exclaimed in shocked. "I have done everything in my power to guarantee that my family won't be involvement or be associated with the Mafia." Iemitsu stated in an indignant tone.

"Oh yeah, then can you explain to me why your son's have those eyes." Reborn retorted hotly. "He has the eyes of a war torn veteran and with the skills to match." Reborn added in a rather annoyed tone.

"Reborn, please elaborate on that." Timeteo requested, wanting to know his chosen heir's skill set.

Reborn calmed down at that order as he gazed at Timeteo. "Let me put it to you this way, I haven't taught him anything yet, but he already posses the skills that could put most of our assassins and hitmen to shame." Reborn stated and the face of Iemitsu would have been priceless if it weren't for the fact that this was a serious conversation.

"Are you sure that were talking about my son?" Iemitsu asked in shocked. There was no way that his son could be that strong. "I mean, I know that he is rather cold but killing is not his forte." Iemitsu reasoned hopefully.

"If you don't believe my words, then believe this." Reborn all but snarled as he send a video link to the two high ranking Mafioso.

_**(Thirty Minutes Later)**_

"Believe me now," Reborn asked as the two gawked at what they saw. They just witness a fourteen year old boy decimate twenty well trained assassins in the span of three minutes. That and they had never witness such skill with the gun since Reborn and Luce. But the thing that really amazed them was Tsuna's eyes, those eyes were not the eyes of an ordinary boy, no, those were the eyes of a man who had seen and face the horror of the world and survive.

"Reborn, that fighting style," Timeteo mentioned causing Reborn to sigh sadly.

"Tsuna had confirmed it; he was trained by Luce, the Arcobaleno of the Sky." Reborn stated as two veterans sighed a bit.

"I blame that Kirin person for getting my son involved in this world." Iemitsu whispered in a groan.

"Shut it, Iemitsu," Reborn said as he finally calmed down. "That Kirin person and Luce made our job a lot easier, With Tsuna's connection with the Kirin, it is likely that he already has some connections with some Mafia Families, and thanks to Luce teaching him a thing or two, I only need to polish his gun skills a bit." Reborn said in a rather passive voice.

"What are you talking about, Reborn; he seems to be at you level already." Timeteo commented causing Reborn to snort.

"If the two of us fought, I would have shot him down before he could even pull the trigger on both of those Eagles." Reborn commented rather smugly. "But still, I'm heading to Siberia right now; I need to check on something." Reborn said, his voice was far off.

"Siberia, why are you heading to Siberia?" Iemitsu asked in very curious tone.

Reborn's eyes lighten for a moment, a fact that startled both Timeteo and Iemitsu. "Tsuna told us that Luce is somewhere in Siberia, I want to check it out, I might be able to see her again." Reborn said in rather hopeful tone as he held Luce's pacifier tightly, and the two could not help but smile sadly at Reborn. It was all too clear that Luce meant a lot to Reborn.

"I see, okay I will allow it but after you go back to Japan, I want you to asked Tsuna-kun if we could have an audience with the Bloody Kirin." Timeteo said and those words almost caused the Reborn and Iemitsu to gasp.

"Sir, you want to meet that monster." Iemitsu stated in shock, personally, he doesn't have any confrontation with the infamous Bloody Kirin but he had witness an aftermath of one of his fights. Dead bodies that were scattered around in a brutal, corpse that were shredded to ribbons, and people that were burn to ashes by some unknown flame and that was only a tip of the iceberg. A man that would wiped out a Mafia family singlehandedly and could caused that kind of destruction is a truly dangerous man.

"He is a dangerous man but Tsuna-kun works for him. I just want to see if I could relieve Tsuna-kun from the Kirin's grasp." Timeteo stated earning a nod from Reborn.

"That and we could have that Kirin to have a sort of agreement with us." Reborn suggested.

"Again, are you guys' nuts?" Iemitsu asked in a skeptical tone. "We are talking about a guy who had already wiped out two Mafia Families and the only person in the history of the Vongola to have a flee-on sight order. Have you guys forgotten what caused that order to be cast in the first place" Iemitsu stated in an outrage tone. The flee on sight ordered was caused when the Bloody Kirin had returned three dozen mutilated corpses of the Varia to Vongola HQ, warning them to never send anymore assassins to him. That' didn't go well for most members of the Vongola causing the higher ups to send a small army to kill him; consequently, the Bloody Kirin butchered them in a gruesome fashion before returning their remains back to Vongola HQ stuffed in a single body bag. After that, Timeteo had issued a flee-on sight order on him for every member and allies of the Vongola.

Both Timeteo and Reborn were silent at that, how could they forget about that. That was the single most barbaric thing they had ever seen in their lives, and that was saying something.

"Regardless, having that monster by our side would be beneficial, for both Vongola and Tsuna." Reborn commented with an eerie tone. "Remember, no one had survive a confrontation with him and those that actually lived or survive against him are all reduced to vegetables." Reborn stated grimly. "Even I'm not that brutal." Reborn added as Timeteo nodded.

"I may not agree with his way but I cannot ignore the fact that he has become a major name in the Mafia world that most people would rather face the Vindice than clashing with him." Timeteo commented as a shiver run up his spine.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Tsuna-dono, you should really be heading to the conference room, they are waiting for you to arrive." Yue advised as she and Tsuna entered a rather hidden and well-secured mansion.

"I haven't seen her in a month so I will see her first before meeting up with my allies." Tsuna said with conviction as he gazed at one of his base. The mansion was one of the bases that he built for personal reasons and it was also his most secure hideout, the forest surrounding the mansion was filled with several traps that had already claimed a lot of lives.

Yue sighed; this was typical of him, putting her first before business. "She's resting in your bedding chambers." Yue said causing Tsuna to waltz to that direction.

"Informed them that I will entertain them later, if they complain, tell them they would taste the wrong end of my _**Excalibur Sanguinante**_." Tsuna ordered as he disappeared from Yue's sight.

"Of course, Tsuna-dono," Yue bowed as she heads towards the conference room.

In five seconds flat (he is very fast when it comes to Chrome), Tsuna entered his room, via window, and smiled at the sight of his Chrome sleeping peaceful in his bed. She looked as beautiful as ever, more so if you asked him, but that's just him. She was currently wearing a slightly revealing violet night gown, causing Tsuna to lick his lips in excitement.

Tsuna, not being the one to wait to claimed what's his in the first place, waltz towards Chrome sleeping form. He then, as gently as possible, lifted her up into his arms and supported the back of her head. He chuckled slightly as she stiffened a bit before relaxing in his arms; she was already used to him touching her body. _'Would I really ravage her cute, little lips while she's sleeping like this?'_ Tsuna asked himself before gently crashing his lips with hers. _'Of course I will.'_ Tsuna though mischievously as he entered her mouth with his tongue, French kissing her for all his worth.

Chrome's eyes were absurdly opened after feeling warm lips over hers but at the sight of his boss kissing her, she merely blushed before returning the kiss. She didn't enjoy the kiss though as Tsuna pulled back and gently laid her to the bed.

"I got a meeting so I have fifteen minutes to have my way with you, so I suggest you lay there and let's enjoy each other." Tsuna whispered as he removed his jacket and began licking Chrome's neck. "And by the way, that was an order." Tsuna added with a delighted chuckle as his Chrome moan from the attention he was giving her.

_**(Fifteen pleasurable minutes later)**_

Tsuna took a deep breath as entered the conference room, inside of the room were six bosses out of the seven families that were under his wing.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, are you done doing your bride yet?" A blonde woman inquired with a rather cheery tone, causing Tsuna to glare at her while hiding his blush.

"Lee-san, why did I say about mentioning my personally affairs in meetings?" Tsuna growled as he sat in the middle of the round table, eyeing his allies passively.

"Come on now Tsunayoshi-kun, your no fun." Lee pouted. Lynette Kohto, or as her preferred named, Lee was the current boss of the Zanbato family, a mafia family from China. She had honey-blond hair, which was unusual for a Chinese national, a very beautiful face, and a very appealing body, the most noticeable thing about her body was her F-cup breast which she used to her advantaged. Rather than learning the role of the woman in her family, which was seduction, she focuses her time in honing her skills in battle, which resulted with her becoming the first woman to ever lead the Zanbato family, beating and killing both of her brothers to take her claim as boss. Although she detest being a seductress, she will not hesitate to use her body to lure her opponents in for an easy kill. The only ones who were not affected by her beauty were Tarot, who was already married, and Tsuna, who was already taken and will not hesitate to kill her if she ever tries to seduce him. Her weapon of choice was two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with scythe blades, with one inverted. Her family were very adept in using cloud-flames, the reason why is because most of her family possesses Cloud flames.

"I do understand why you kept us waiting, brat, but next time, please have the decency to fix your suit or something." Avery commented with a grunt. Avery Dangli was the current boss of the Dangli family; a Mafia family that came from the Philippines, and like the six families that were allied with Tsuna, they specialize on a certain flame-type and a certain profession. Avery's family specializes of the sun-flames and they specialize on demolition and healing. Avery was easiest the largest one of them all, his height was seven-feet, five inches, and his body was well built and filled with iron-hard muscles. His weapon of choice was either a hammer or a pair of specially designed MMA gloves.

"Let's get this meeting over with; I have other things to do." A rather laid back tone commented.

"Shut it, lazy ass," Adan shot back at the man who was holding a rifle.

"Alex is right; we should really start and get this meeting over with." Tsuna commented as he gazed at the smartest one there. Alex La Flaga was the current boss of the Dalzell family, a mafia family from America. The Dalzell family was a family that specialized in warfare, a fact that made their family very interesting to Tsuna. Their family also specializes in Storm-flames, making them the ideal assault squad.

Alex had the smallest build among everyone there, including Tsuna. He lacks brute force but he has the intellect to compensate with that, that and his tremendous skill with every gun known to man. Also, a mask encrusted with diamonds was covering his face. His weapon of choice is a specially design sniper rifle.

"I agree with, Tsunayoshi and Alex." Koyuki mumbled in agreement. Koyuki Shiho was the current boss of the Ryuuga family, a mafia family from Japan. Her family specializes in combat and hunting and their designated flames were the rain-flames. The Ryuuga family was also a family known for their sword play, evident to the fact that Koyuki was already a sword emperor, a title that she received at the tender age of thirteen. Another testament to her skill was the fact that she was the youngest boss there; she was hailed the Ryuuga boss at the age of fourteen, after singlehandedly foiling a rebellion that almost destroy her family, with a little help from Tsuna of course.

She was also the most beautiful one there. Here beauty could only be described as striking and stunning and her body was also quite appealing to the opposite sex, not as well developed as Lee but it has such an elegant shape that most male, most of them included gawked at her beauty. She also possessed a long, snow-white hair, which was always covered in blood after she finished fighting. Her family specializes on the Rain-flames and her weapon of choice was two long, light swords. In terms of skill, she was the closest to Tsuna.

"Koyuki-chan is right," Ashura said, causing Avery to mumble about ass-kissing, wimpy, blacksmith. "Why did you suddenly call us, Tsuna?" Ashura inquired with a rather curious tone. Ashura Yousie was the current boss of the Yukihira family, a Mafia family that originated from Japan but was now residing in Taiwan. Unlike his other comrades, his family doesn't focus on battle but instead in weapon manufacturing, they were the once who crafted the weapons that were used by the other six families and they were also the one who were developing the box weapons of the alliance, courtesy of Tsuna's technology. Although his family wasn't in to fighting, he has the second largest build of the group and he looks like someone who had participated in several wars, evident to the fact that his face was filled with scars.

His family specializes on Thunder-flames and his weapon of choice was a stack of needles that he controls by using a steel orb.

"I'll put this as short and as sweet as possible, the Vongola wants' me to be their tenth boss." Tsuna told them, earning him a curious glance from everyone. "My decision on whether I would accept it or not depends solely on the six of you. And before you asked, the Carcassa Family doesn't count for they have not yet joined me in battle, with the exception of Skull of course." Tsuna added as he waited for the verdict of his allies.

"So those spineless clamps finally grew a brain." Avery commented with a grunt.

"Logically, I would suggest no but if our leader here becomes the boss of the most powerful Mafia family of Italy, our alliance would be unstoppable." Alex exclaimed, trying to weigh the good and bad. "But still, I don't trust the Vongola and never will, they do have a notorious reputation of stabbing their allies in the back." Alex added, having a small knowledge about the history of Vongola.

"You shouldn't accept their offer, Tsunayoshi." Koyuki said in a cold tone. "They don't deserve a magnificent man like you as their boss and they would only use you." Koyuki stated in a knowing tone.

"You shouldn't put your personal emotions in this matter, Shiho-chan." Lee commented, knowing that among them, Koyuki was the only one with experience with the Vongola.

"I am not letting my emotions get the better of me, I am speaking with experience." Koyuki said in a passive tone.

"Still, the little princess has a point." Avery commented with a bored tone. "If you asked me, the Vongola and every member of that family are nothing but spineless cowards who hide behind the fact that they are consider the strongest Mafia family in the world, considering that the only people worth mentioning in that family are a handful." Avery stated and Tsuna cannot help but agree to that sentiment.

"But still, the resources that they could offer us are very tempting." Tarot commented, knowing full well about the wealth of the Vongola.

"We don't need those resources," Avery dismissed quickly as he glared at his, begrudgingly, brother-in-law.

Tsuna and Koyuki groaned as Avery began another one-sided fight with Tarot.

"Regardless of what we all think, the final decision will depend on you. What you decide, we will follow." Ashura stated as Koyuki forcefully separated Avery and Tarot before they do any lasting damage. "But a slight warning my friend, if you ever become the Vongola boss and if the Vongola ever betrays anyone of us, I will not hesitate to kill every one of them." Ashura exclaimed as Tsuna chuckled at those words.

"If I become their boss and they betray any of you guys, I will personally destroy the Vongola inside and out." Tsuna said in assuring tone as the meeting went on.

* * *

_**I'M NOT QUITE PROUD ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT I NEED A CHAPTER THAT WOULD SET THE PLATFOMR OF MY NEXT THREE CHAPTERS SO I WROTE THIS….**_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY….**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**BLOODY REQUIEM: VONGOLA DECIMO**_

_**CHAPTER TEN: THE FAMILY ASSEMBLES PART 4: THE CONFUSION OF A PASSIONATE HEART**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HITMAN REBORN but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

_**ITALIC/BOLD: TECHNIQUES**_

Tsuna growled as he ravished Chrome's lips with his. The meeting with his allies took longer than he had expected, four long hours to be exact. It frustrated him, one single topic and it took them four hours to decide the course of action. And after remembering the decision of his council, he cannot help but growled in frustration, there decision was wised and he agreed with them but it doesn't meant that he had to like it. Truth be told, he had expected a different answer from them.

"Boss, are you okay?" The semi naked Chrome asked, worried at the state of her lover. Chrome's lavender night gown was half way down her stomach, revealing her breast for Tsuna to see. Tsuna ignored her as he continued kissing and/or licking her neck while occasionally biting the nape of her neck. Chrome bit back a moan as his hand wonder off to her already wet womanhood. "Boss," Chrome mumbled as Tsuna suddenly slammed his lips to hers while fingering her labia tenderly.

Chrome arch her back at that sudden movement of his hands but Tsuna didn't even mind as he continue having his way with her. Chrome tried to move away at the sudden roughness of Tsuna, he was not this rough when pleasuring her, giving her the idea that something must really be bothering him, but his lips pursued her. He forcefully put his hand on the back of her head and forced her to stay still while he deepened the kiss in the process. Tsuna continued sucking and kissing her lavishly as his mind faded a bit at his frustration.

Chrome knew that something was wrong. Tsuna was always gentle with her, every time they have a bit of foreplay in bed; he was always gentle with her, asking her what she wants to do, asking her permission to touch her body, and the like. But now, he was forceful and rough, which was strange, she wasn't complaining but it was still strange.

'_Boss must be angry for some reason.'_ Chrome concluded as Tsuna snake his tongue out, this time entering her mouth. His tongue began to explore the inside of Chrome's mouth as Chrome began to suck and lick his lips as he did to her. _'I must calm boss down, as his lover, this is my responsibility.'_ Chrome thought she brought her arms around Tsuna's waist, holding him tight against her body.

Chrome moaned in pleasure as Tsuna groaned loudly as their tongues dance feverishly in each other's mouth, both tasting and relishing each others taste. Tsuna didn't know why but the frustration that he felt after the meeting was slowly being turn into lust and love. Love at the girl beneath him that has been with him since his career sky rocketed and lust at wanting to take the most precious thing away from her, the most precious thing for a woman.

"Tsu," Chrome moaned as they parted. Tsuna didn't know why but the urge that he was filling was slowly overcoming his will.

"Sorry for being so rough on you." Tsuna apologized sincerely. Chrome could only smile as she brought her arms around Tsuna's neck.

"Your frustrated, aren't you Tsu?" Chrome inquired playfully. Tsuna had practically drilled into her to call him by his pet name when they were in bed, technically, Tsuna didn't have a pet name so Chrome made him one on her birthday when Tsuna gave her an engagement ring as her present.

"Sorry," Tsuna repeated in a low tone.

Chrome shook her head as she closed the distance between her and Tsuna. "I am your fiancé remember, if your frustrated, then vent it on me. I am willing to endure your frustration for I am your bride." Chrome stated as the two shared a tender smile.

"A murderer like me, having an angel like you, someone up their must really love me." Tsuna commented as he licked the nape of her neck.

Chrome chuckled at as she licked one of Tsuna's cheeks. "I thought you don't believe in God." Chrome inquired as Tsuna ripped the last article of her clothing, leaving her absolutely naked beneath him.

"I don't believe in god." Tsuna firmly stated as began to lick the sides of her cheek, continuing to move down her tender neck. Chrome tilted her neck to the side to give Tsuna better access to her neck as he proceeded with the service that he was giving her. Tsuna momentarily stop at one particular area, the area that he knew she was sensitive on. A grin crawled on his face as he started to lick, nibble, and kiss that area relentlessly. "I only believe in you."

"TSU," Chrome cried as she clutched onto him, wanting more of his treatment, craving more pleasure that he was providing her. Tsuna's senses were overridden with lust, a first time for him. Whatever happens tonight, he will not regret it and he sure as hell knows that Chrome won't either.

As he continued to nibble on Chrome's sensitive part, the part that brings her so much pleasure, his hands found their way on to her soft breast. Gently squeezing the soft flesh, running his fingers along her erected dark nipple, he was rewarded by a loud groan of pleasure from his lover.

"TSU," Chrome whispered sultry as her mind began to fade from the pleasure that Tsuna was giving her. "Tsu, Tsu, Tsu," Chrome breathed repeatedly as Tsuna abandoned that special area of her.

"I really need to start wearing less clothing." Tsuna mumbled as he literally ripped off the upper portion of his suit, revealing the well toned body of his. Chrome licked her lips at the sight of her lover's body.

"Give me more, Tsu." Chrome requested with a tender voice as Tsuna began to lick and suck on her breast. Chrome let out a fitful yell cry when Tsuna bit her right nipple and pinched her left nipple simultaneously. Tsuna run his tongue all over one of her breast, circling around the soft delicate flesh, occasionally sucking on one of her nipples while one of his hands grope and massaged one of her breast.

Chrome moans and whimpers echoed in the room as Tsuna's other hand went down to her privates, rubbing her thighs slowly and tenderly. Chrome breathing began shallow as Tsuna stopped molesting her breast and gazed at Chrome's naked form, admiring every inch of her.

"We should stop before I take you." Tsuna asked as he sat on one of the sides of the bed. Unfortunately for him though, Chrome would have none of that.

'_I want you.'_ That was all Chrome thought as she waltzed in front of her lover front. "I want you," Chrome stated as she knelt down on both knees and began to unzip his pants.

"If you do that, I promised you, I will ravish you till sunrise." Tsuna warned but Chrome merely ignored him as Tsuna's throbbing hard erection suddenly pop out off his pants and in front of Chrome's face. Chrome smiled at the sight of her lover's manhood, it was roughly eight inches and the width was just right. After a moment, without holding his shaft, Chrome began licking the tip of Tsuna's manhood causing the said person to groan in pleasure.

Chrome, hearing that moan, began to enthusiastically lick his manhood, from the tip to the shaft, her tongue skillfully wrapped itself around his harden member. She then wrapped her lips around the head of his member while his tongue was teasingly swirling around the tip. Chrome, by all means, was an amateur when it comes to this but Tarot's wife had taught her about Kama Sutra so that she could pleasure Tsuna if the time comes. Chrome was always confused on why she taught her about those things and embarrassed because her lessons were semi-practical but as she heard Tsuna's uncharacteristically moan in pleasure, she made a mental note to thank her the next time she sees her. Tsuna groaned in pleasure as Chrome's tongue skillfully dance around his harden manhood, Chrome hearing that groan, quickly took his entire length to her mouth and began bobbing her head. Tsuna, for the first time in his life, cried in pleasure at Chrome's amazing blowjob. He didn't know whether to kill or thank the person who taught her this but he couldn't careless at the moment as he release his first shot of the night directly in Chrome's mouth. Chrome quickly swallowed his load of cum before wiping the excess that dripped on the corner of her lip.

'_Sweet,'_ Chrome thought with a perverse smile. Before she could do anything, she was suddenly pinned to the carpet-covered ground by Tsuna. Tsuna then snapped his fingers and instantly, the room lit up, only to reveal a room made out of mirrors. The entire room, with the exception of the ground, was made out of pure, hard mirrors that reflect their naked bodies for them to see.

Tsuna was a lot of things, a powerful man capable of destroying an army (if he was pissed), a very sadistic and cruel man (only to his enemies), and a very passionate lover (only to her). But the one thing that only Chrome knew and that was, Tsuna had a slight interest in bondage. His interest isn't fanatical and he wouldn't do half of those things to her even if his life depended on it but it didn't stop him from building most of his bedding chambers entirely out of mirrors, the reason why, because he wanted to see her body in several different angles.

Hey, after the things that he did in his fifteen years as an assassin, he needed things to keep his sanity in check.

"You're beautiful," Tsuna commented as he cup her chin and kiss her forehead. "But I don't care how beautiful you are, you'll be mine by sunrise." Tsuna said as he gazed at her wet cunt. He quickly lowered his face and began licking her wet womanhood, but unlike before, he wasn't gentle. He was licking her like a wild animal drinking in a river. Chrome's head instantly snapped her head as Tsuna tongue lick the inside of her cunny, it seems that Tsuna want to return the favor in spades.

"Moan," Tsuna ordered as he driven his tongue deep inside her, which instantly cause her eyes to widen in pleasure as she cried out. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his head, encouraging him to continue the service that he was giving her. Tsuna, not wanting to disappoint her of all people, pinched her clit causing her to moan wildly as she gazed at the ceiling, only to see her expression as Tsuna eat her out.

'_Kami, how could I make that kind of lewd face?'_ Chrome wondered as she suddenly felt the lack of warm in her lower regions. She grumbled and was about to complain but the sight that she saw made her think twice. Tsuna was holding her ankles while the tip of his manhood was about to break her hymen, but her focus was on Tsuna's eyes, those eyes were the eyes that he wore when he was using his most powerful form but the one different was the fact that his usual tenderness was present.

"Ready?" Tsuna asked with a bit of concern in his cold voice. Chrome could only nod. "Are you sure?" Tsuna asked, unsure to continue. He wanted to continue, don't get him wrong, he wanted to claim her since he realized the he loved her, but he was currently fifteen, and she fourteen, once they do this, there will be no turning back. "We're still young; I'm willing to wait until the two of us are eighteen or something." Tsuna exclaimed but Chrome could only shake her head before pouting.

"The two of us never cared about our society norms, heck we had done things that the society considers immoral or downright evil, what's the harm of adding another one." Chrome inquired with a shy yet excited tone. Tsuna could only smile at her as he gently penetrated her with his throbbing member and at that time, the two had finally become one. It was very fortunate that Tsuna's bedding chambers were located in a separated wing than the rooms that his allies occupy, add to the fact that his room was absolutely sound proof for the sound of his moans and groans of pleasure could be heard echoing in his room while Chrome cried his name in pleasure and ecstasy.

**_(Scene Change)_**

The six bosses didn't know why but the Aura that their leader, Tsuna, was emitting was less intimidating than usual, which was saying something because he usual emits murderous Aura while he breaths.

"Thank you for coming all this way and I appreciate the comments that the six of you made last night." Tsuna began as he sat on his chair while eyeing his allies passively. "I may not like the final decision that most of you made but I do see the merits of that decision so I will take it to consideration." Tsuna exclaimed as the six nodded. That was the most logical thing to do at this moment.

"Ashura, what is the status of our S-weapons?" Ash asked as he glanced at the resident genius.

Ashura merely smirked as he showed them three fingers. "Three more months and my family can finally mass produce the S-weapons." Ashura stated proudly. "The plans, the data, and the schematics that you gave me were hard to perfect but I finally created the final design and developed the Operating System that would fit the exoskeleton without affecting the overall performance of the machine." Ashura added as most of the boss grin.

"So it's time for us to debut those weapons, huh." Avery whistled in excitement. "Remember, I want mine with claw like gauntlets." Avery reminded causing Tarot to sigh.

"I can't believe this brute is related to my wife." Tarot whispered and at the same time, the table was suddenly reduced to dust.

"Care to repeat that, you spineless bastard." Avery challenged as he glared at his, begrudgingly, brother-in-law.

"I said my wife would like to see you." Tarot exclaimed with a quite tone. "And also your nephew and your niece would also love to see you." Tarot added as Avery clutch the ground, enough to grab and shatter the concrete ground beneath his hand.

"I'll visit them but make sure you're not in your estate when I do." Avery mumbled as he tried to composed himself. "Baka mapatay pa kita." Avery mumbled in his (and mine) native language.

"Well, if my memory serves me right, the last three times we fought, I won." Tarot stated as the group groaned in dismay.

'_Here we go again,'_ The four other boss thought as Koyuki put a hand on the hilt of her blade, ready to stop the two overly powerful bosses if needed be.

She was about to draw her sword when Avery lunge at Tarot with a loud roar and with the intent to maim him but that change when Tsuna suddenly appeared between the two, grabbing Avery's neck in the process. Tsuna then slammed him to the ground before kicking Tarot on the jaw propelling him upwards. He then grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him near Avery.

The two groaned in pain as they were suddenly pinned to the ground by several crimsons spikes. "I had a wonderful evening and I woke up in a very excellent mood and I don't want the two of you to ruin it." Tsuna sneered as he pointed his Bloody Excalibur at their necks. "Do I make myself clear or do you want me to show you the two of you why the last ten times that we fought, I won." Tsuna inquired as the two nodded with a shiver.

Tsuna glared at the two as he deactivated his weapon. "You two better start acting civil with each other; I don't like the idea of turning two wonderful women into widows in such a young age." Tsuna commented as he heads for the exit.

"Is the meeting over, Tsunayoshi?" Koyuki asked as she visibly relaxed.

"Yes," Tsuna said as he opened the door. "We are done for now, get back to the task that I gave all of you, remember what I told you all, as Byakuran's family grow stronger, the odds of war increases and I don't have to remind any of you that everyone here, including Skull's family, are on top of his death lists." Tsuna stated as all of them nodded seriously.

"I expect a lot of things from all of you, don't disappoint me for I will never disappoint any of you." Tsuna said as his parting words as all of them stood up and saluted him. Tsuna saluted as he exited the room.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Your mood had improved drastically compare to last night." Tarot commented as he and Tsuna walk side-by-side while Koyuki was behind them, listening to their conversation.

"I got to see, pleasure, and sleep with my bride, why shouldn't I be happy?" Tsuna inquired sarcastically as Tarot chuckled merrily while Koyuki's face darkened at the mention of his bride.

"I supposed me bringing Chrome-chan with me in this trip is a wised idea." Tarot commented as Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"It was a wised idea," Tsuna added before gazing at him. "By the way, with regards to Mukuro Rokudo, who are you planning to send to against him?" Tsuna asked in a sharp tone.

Tarot, knowing that lying to Tsuna would cause harm to his health, decided to hide behind Koyuki before answering. "I intend to send Yue and Chrome," Tarot answered as Koyuki push the resident illusionist towards Tsuna.

"Don't worry; he won't kill you, just cripple or maim." Koyuki stated as Tsuna suddenly grabbed Tarot right on the neck.

"Please, repeat that," Tsuna requested calmly as he glared at Tarot. "You intend to send my bride to a snake pit, do you want to die?" Tsuna inquired as he released his grip on Tarot's neck.

"Tsuna, you have to understand that Chrome needs experience fighting opponents stronger than her and Yue had trained her well, she will live through these mission, that I assure you." Tarot exclaimed while trying to control his breathing.

"Those two would be living with me if that's the case." Tsuna said with a calm tone before glancing at Koyuki. "Koyuki-chan, meet me at the courtyard in fifteen minutes, I need a spar." Tsuna ordered as he jumped on the nearest window, mind you all, he jumped on the fourth floor.

Tarot could not help but be bewildered as he rubbed his neck. "I don't know what him and Chrome-chan did last night but I approved." Tarot said as he flexed his head a bit. "My neck hurt less at that choke." Tarot added as he felt Koyuki's murderous aura hovering around him, causing him to sigh.

"Please, if you're going to whine then do it at your time." Tarot exclaimed as he stood up and stared at the resident swordswoman. "He made his decision long before he met you, deal with it." Tarot advised as he suddenly found one of Koyuki's swords pointing onto his neck.

"She doesn't deserve him." Koyuki stated in a low tone as she re-sheath her sword. "She will never be good enough for him." Koyuki said as Tarot suddenly emitted a very thick mist flames and trap her in an Egyptian tomb. Koyuki instantly narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this challenge?" Koyuki asked as she placed her hands on the hilt of her swords.

Tarot instantly raised his hand in defense. "Easy now, Koyuki-san," Tarot said in a calm tone. "You and I both know that I am no match against you. Tsuna treats you as his equal in terms of both skill and power and among everyone in the alliance; you are the only one who I will never cross as well as the only who could actually defeat Tsuna." Tarot exclaimed but Koyuki hold on her blade didn't falter.

"Then get me out of here before I rip this dimension to shreds." Koyuki ordered but Tarot merely shook his head.

"Not yet," Koyuki growled at that answered as she unsheathed her swords, rain flames overflowing from her swords. "I'm only here to give you a piece of advised, you may be his equal but I am his right hand man." Tarot stated in calm tone as he waited for Koyuki's reaction.

After a minute of silence, Tarot decided it was safe to continue. "When you said that Chrome-chan doesn't deserve Tsuna, I agree with you wholeheartedly on that." Tarot started and at those words, Koyuki instantly re-sheathed her swords, much to his releif. "But I will tell you right now, even if that is true, Tsuna will still love her with all his heart." Tarot exclaimed as Koyuki narrowed her eyes on the illusionist.

"So you are saying that I should give up?" Koyuki inquired in an indignant tone.

"In laments term, yes," Tarot answered with a sighed. "He had already chosen Chrome even before he met you; add to the fact that you almost killed him in your first meeting." Tarot stated as Koyuki growled at that memory.

"That fight ended in a draw and Tsunayoshi was not the only one in deaths doors after that fight." Koyuki stated with a glare.

"You pointed your sword to Chrome of all people." Tarot reminded her in a calm tone. "And by the way, I am still surprised as hell that he can trust you so much after that ordeal." Tarot exclaimed and suddenly, Koyuki swung her sword, breaking Tarot's illusion with ease.

"I am done talking with you." Koyuki stated as she walked pass tarot who merely grabbed her wrists.

"I am going to be perfectly honest with you, your better than Chrome-chan in every angle. You're more beautiful, you're stronger, and you have a way better body than her but that will never change the fact that his heart was already claimed even before you two clash blades with each other." Tarot told her as he slowly faded away. He had already angered Koyuki and angering her is as worst as angering Tsuna. "Give up on him or you're your heart would end up broken." Tarot advised as he completely disappeared, leaving a seething Koyuki.

"I haven't lost yet," Koyuki mumbled as she marched to the courtyard where Tsuna was waiting for her. She refused to lose against a girl that fragile, especially if Tsunayoshi was in the line.

"Girl you had already lost." Tarot whispered, careful not to be heard by one of their powerhouse.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Chrome closed her eyes as she enjoyed a hot, soothing shower. The hot water was slowly washing down her and Tsuna's sweat fof her body. Last night was wonderful for both her and Tsuna; she would have never thought that sex felt that good. Sure, the first few minute were a bit painful for her but that pain quickly subsided and turned into ecstasy for the both of them. If there was a god up there, she would have been thanking him/her for having Tsuna's bedding chamber was soundproof because she was moaning like crazy last night and they might have heard them.

'_So that is what making love felt like.'_ Chrome thought with a blissful smile as she brought her hand to her beating heart. Tsuna was extremely gentle with her, always complimenting her at how beautiful she is during their intercourse while giving her the best pleasure she had ever have in her life.

Chrome was deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone entering the bathroom. "Good morning my Chrome-chan, do you mind if I join in?" A cold voiced asked playfully as Chrome whipped her head back, only to see Tsuna, whom was covered with bruises and by the looks of those bruises, she could already tell who cause them.

"You sparred with Koyuki-san again, huh." Chrome said with a small, fond smile as she glance a Tsuna with adoring eyes.

"Yes," Tsuna answered as he strip down and approached Chrome. "She was better compare to the last time I sparred with her." Tsuna commented as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Tsuna whispered as Chrome leaned on his shoulder.

"Love you too," Chrome answered shyly as the two shared a quick kiss.

"I've heard from Tarot-san that you are going after Mukuro Rokudo." Tsuna mentioned as Chrome bathed him from head to toe.

"Are you going to make Tarot-sama send another one for this mission?" Chrome asked she knew how dangerous Mukuro Rokudo is and she also knew that if something relatively bad happens to her, Tsuna would turn Japan into a battle field until he finds the person who caused her harm.

"Normally, yes, I would demand Tarot-san to replace you for this mission but I would also be insulting your skills if I do that." Tsuna said as he felt Chrome's gentle hands all over his body. "But because Mukuro Rokudo is currently in Namimori, I think I could allow you to go after him." Tsuna exclaimed coldly before embracing her again.

"You'll be staying with me until your mission is complete and I will not take no for an answer." Tsuna said as he embraced her tightly. "I want more quality time with you." Tsuna whispered as Chrome leaned on his embraced.

"Of course, boss." Chrome said with a small smile as the two enjoyed a hot shower together.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Boss, you shouldn't be doing this." Chrome mumbled as she was led to the mall by Tsuna followed closely by Koyuki who had insisted of coming with them. Secretly, Chrome was against it but Tsuna allowed her to accompany them for she was the second most trusted boss in the alliance, next to Tarot. That and Tsuna said that she needed a little break.

"The last time I check, I'm the boss around her and I cannot let my bride be without the essentials." Tsuna stated earning a small pout from Chrome.

Chrome groaned softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're spoiling me boss," Chrome whispered earning a soft chuckle from Tsuna before leaning towards her ear.

"You didn't mind me spoiling you last night." Tsuna whispered and at those words, Chrome blushed furiously much to irritation of Koyuki.

'_Why is she alive again?'_ Koyuki wondered with a passive expression. "Oh yeah, I failed to kill her." Koyuki mumbled to herself as she noticed Tsuna eyeing her.

"Is there something wrong, Koyuki-chan?" Tsuna asked in a worried tone under his passive voice.

Koyuki offered him a small smile before shaking her head. "No worries, Tsunayoshi. Just enjoy your moment with your," Koyuki then glanced coldly at Chrome. "_Bride_" Koyuki muttered with disdain.

Tsuna didn't bother lecturing her, knowing that she does not like Chrome, for reason he does not know, and he does not dare to confront her about it. After all she was, in both skill and power, his equal and she was one of the few that he would be hard press to fight willingly or threaten. Add to the fact that she may leave the alliance which was not good news for him.

"Koyuki-chan, relax a bit, you work yourself too hard for the alliance and for your own family. Relax, enjoy life, everyone in the mafia have short life span, including you and me so live it to fullest while you can." Tsuna advised with a small smile before returning his attention back to Chrome.

Koyuki chuckled at that, he always told them those exact words whenever they were with him and she held on those words as a life line. Those exact words made her feel like a woman and not just a powerful Mafia Boss.

'_If only I had finish her off, then I could have probably have him or he would have use that on me.' _Koyuki shudder after remembering Tsuna's true specialty.

"Now, where do you guys want to do, do you guys want to go buy some clothes or do you guys want to eat lunch?" Tsuna asked them as he glanced at Chrome and Koyuki.

"Lunch, I have a craving for something cold and sweet." Koyuki said earning a soft chuckle from Tsuna.

"Of course you do," Tsuna commented, knowing full well of Koyuki's love of sweet. "What about you Chrome, what do you want to eat?"

"The usual boss," Chrome answered meekly much to Koyuki's irritation.

"You should fix your act woman." Koyuki exclaimed loudly causing Chrome to look at a passive Koyuki. "You will have the privilege of marrying him someday and the way you conduct yourself is truly an eyesore. It is not becoming of the future wife of our leader." Koyuki commented earning her a small glare from Chrome which Koyuki retaliated with a smug look that clearly states 'glare all you want, I'm still better than you in every aspect'.

The look aggravated her but Chrome decided to ignore it, as much as she pained her to admit, she was better than her in every aspect, she was Tsuna's equal in battle, her beauty was well known in the Mafia world, she has major influence in the Japanese Mafia community, she a reputation of being the most dangerous swordswoman in the world today and she was also one of Tsuna's most trusted friend. She on the other hand, she is skillful but nowhere near the power level of Tsuna and Koyuki, she was still an unknown in their world, her beauty was not that exotic compare to Koyuki as well, and the only reason why most of Tsuna's allies acknowledge her is because Tsuna had stated that she would be her bride one day and if anything happens to her, he would not hesitate to destroy them and he world.

In short, Koyuki was the one thing Chrome was not and the one thing she desire to be for she knew, regardless of what Tsuna says, that Koyuki was the only person in the world that can truly deserve her Tsuna but unfortunately for her thought, Chrome will not just hand him over.

"Of course, Koyuki-dono," Chrome exclaimed with a quite tone earning her a piercing look from Koyuki.

'_What does Tsunayoshi see's in this girl?' _Koyuki wondered silently as she watched Tsuna hold the fragile girl lovingly. She clenched her fist tightly, that girl did not deserve that.

Tsuna on the other hand sighed dejectedly, he needs to figure out how to have his two favorite females to act accordingly with each other, he was beginning to feel irritated at Koyuki's blatant disrespect to his Chrome-chan but his hands were tied. If she was someone he could easily beat then he would have told her to respect Chrome but she was one of the few that could stand her ground against him in an all out battle and he was not sure who would win if they fought. Although, if she ever tried to lay a hand on Chrome, then he will take her down with him if it requires.

"Come on now ladies, get along now." Tsuna all but ordered.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Nana Sawada was busy preparing a large lunch, the reason why, her husband and boss and several of their friends had suddenly arrived in their house. So after welcoming their guess and embracing and kissing her husband, she had buried herself in the kitchen to cook a feast for them. On the other hand, their guess and her husband were currently in a deep and serious conversation.

"So Tsunayoshi is mostly a cold and merciless person who had easily dealt with the assassin that Xanxus send against him, am I correct?" Timoteo, the ninth Vongola, inquired as he eyed Dino, Aria, and Collonello critically.

"That's right, kora," Collonello mumbled and despite none being there, he had seen Tsuna's eyes and that was enough for him to believe in Tsuna's strength. "He has our eyes," Collonello commented and those four words instantly caused Iemitsu to girt his teeth.

"I am going to kill that Kirin when I get my hands on him." Iemitsu muttered as he clenched his hands tightly, enough to actually draw blood

"Calm yourself, Iemitsu," Lal Mirch, one of Iemitsu's associates in CEDEF, said in a calm tone. "The Bloody Kirin didn't become a legend in our world for no reason. You heard what the rumors were saying about him and the last time we actually send someone against him, he sent all their mutilated corpses back to us and not to mention, he is the reason why the last boss of the Varia lost an arm." Lal stated while fighting back a shudder. She remember that all too well for she was part of the assault team send against the Kirin, she vaguely remember those cold orange eyes of the Kirin while he slaughter her squad, by all means and purposes, she should be dead right now but was save when she hid under the dead bodies of her comrades. It was not her proudest moment but that guy just flat-out scared her.

"I haven't personally met or fought this Kirin guy but some of my peers had actually worked with him." Collonello exclaimed, earning him a look of interests among the people there. "The general view about him is simple, cross him or anger him, he will kill you and most of them actually prefer fighting Reborn than fighting him in an all out fight." Collonello stated as the door was suddenly opened.

"Which is quite very reasonable." Bianchi said with Reborn perched on his shoulder. The said Arcobaleno had a sour expression on his face.

"Bianchi, what are you doing here and Reborn, I thought you were in Siberia, how were you able to return so fast?" Iemitsu asked while Reborn eyed everyone there.

"I didn't find her." Reborn muttered in a dark tone as he lowered his fedora to hid his eyes. "Ask another question, I will shoot." Rebon warned as Bianchi took a sit right beside Aria.

"Your wife let me in," Bianchi said, earning her a nod from Iemtisu. "I know that you guys are wondering why I am here, well the answer is simple. Reborn had suspected a connection between Tsuna and the Bloody Kirin a month ago so he asked me to gather some info about him." Those words instantly caused Dino to bolt to his feet.

"Are you nuts Reborn? Do you know what happens to people that tries to dig some information about him?" Dino yelled and Reborn answered by simply firing a bullet lace with Sun flames which Dino barely dodge.

"That guy knows where Luce is, the hell if I will leave him alone." Reborn exclaimed with a sharp tone, anger evident in his eyes. "I don't care who that Kirin guy is but he will tell me where Luce is, one way or another." Reborn said as Timoteo tried to calm his most trusted warrior.

"Bianchi, please tell us what you found out." Timoteo commanded with a gentle tone.

Bianchi nodded at the ninth boss before taking a deep breath. "The info about the Bloody Kirin is scarce at best but I was able to pick up some of his missions info when he was still beginning as a small time assassin in Japan." Bianchi exclaimed as she showed them several pictures. "That guy is very tought to tract down and he is very good at covering his tracks but it's very fortunate that some Yakuza and Mafia families had kept some records about him." Bianchi commented as she showed him a four year old boy with wearing the signature cloak of the Bloody Kirin.

"This is the Bloody Kirin, age four, his first mission was with the Todoh family, a former Mafia Family that resides near Namimori. His mission was to steal a certain diamond from a museum." Bianchi exclaimed as she showed them the museum and the diamond that he was force to steal. "The mission outcome, success with minimal casualty mostly minor property damaged." Bianchi stated as she showed them another picture.

"Bloody Kirin aged five, he was hired by the Hikari Family for a casino heist. Mission outcome, success with major property damaged and several human casualty, the men that died had their throats ripped off while some had some bite marks that looks exactly like a lion's bite." Bianchi said as she showed them the pictures of the carnage that the Bloody Kirin was capable off, at the age of five no less.

"Again, Bloody Kirin, age five. This time he was hired by the Kyuketsuki family, this time the job was assassination, mission outcome success with no other casualty." Bianchi exclaimed as he showed them another picture, this time it was the Bloody Kirin three years older.

"The Bloody Kirin, age eight, his most notable mission at that age was the Great Ryuuga Revolt where he was said to slaughter the guardians of the pass boss but considering the Vongola's history with the Ryuuga family, I will leave it there." Bianchi said as she watched the sadden expression both Timoteo and Iemtisu. "It is also note worthy that the Bloody Kirin at age eight had also defeated the pass Varia boss, Ty Lee, causing the late Sword Emperor his arm as well as the great Crimson Sword Incident." Bianchi left it their knowing the Vongola's failure will be engrave in their history forever and the Vongola family didn't like failure.

"Now this is where his legend really spread across the world." Bianchi stated with a grim expression. "Age ten, the age where the moniker Bloody Kirin was made global, he, at that tender age, was the one responsible for the genocide of The Chiten Family, a large Chinese Mafia family. He slaughter them all from men to women and spared only the children and the terrifying part about that is he did it at the span of a day without including any civilians and without reinforcement." Bianchi stated as an eerie silence wash over the occupants of the room as she showed them the picture of the Bloody Kirin cutting down soldiers from left to right.

"Age twelve, the only thing I'm going to say is the Crimson Heaven Massacre and I think most of you know about that incident." Bianchi muttered loudly causing most of the occupants of the room to shiver in dread. The Crimson Heaven Incident was the worst Mafia family genocide for not even the children were spared from the rage of the Bloody Kirin, hell, the slaughter was so gruesome that the sky itself turn blood red and that was no exaggeration.

"So this guy is already a Demon at the tender age of four, Kora." Collonello commented with a disturbed tone.

"God, wherever this guy came from must be hell for him to turn out like this." Lal Mirch commented as she gazed at the cold eyes of a killing machine.

"Yeah, not even Reborn is that dangerous and that is saying something." Iemitsu mumbled, if the Bloody Kirin was already skillful at that age then there is not telling how dangerous he could possibly be.

"If Tsuna is under this guys command, I think it would be wise to find another heir for I don't think the Kirin would tolerate the Vongola messing with his affairs, again." Arai voiced her comments and before anyone could tell her off, a yell from Nana shook them all back to reality.

"NANA-CHAN," Iemitsu yelled frantically as he grabbed his weapon and stomped towards the front dorr, ready to kill any idiot that dares threatens his wife while the rest of them followed the CEDEF boss, prepared to either help him or restrain him. "NANA-CHAN, IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" Iemitsu yelled only to be meant by a sharp gaze of a beautiful woman, a woman that Iemitsu was familiar with because of the sneer plastered on his face.

"_Sawada-san, please your mouth, I am merely here for a delivery and to deliver a message to Nana-san."_ Yue said telepathically, not missing the sneer on the face of the father of her boss.

Iemitsu would have charged at her but was stop when Nana, his wife, embraced one of his most despised enemy. "YUE-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Nana exclaimed in an excited tone as she embraced at the normally serious girl, shocking her husband and every Mafioso their.

For starters, they knew who the woman was, Yue the Raven, one of the most dangerous illusionists in the world and the right hand-man (woman) of the most powerful illusionist in the world, Tarot the Pharaoh of Hell. The one thing that literally shocked them, especially Iemitsu, was the fact that Nana was seemingly in good terms with her and was even hugging her.

If they look at Reborn's expression though, most of them would probably have a heart attack or cardiac arrest for that matter.

"Yue-chan, what brings you here?" Nana asked in an excited tone only for Yue to reply by a simple smile before gently sliding a briefcase towards Nana.

"Chrome is with Tsuna-san, don't expect them to arrived early." Yue mumbled as she felt a powerful gaze surround her. "And by the way, Chrome would be living here with you for a while." And with those words said, she quickly exited the house, completely hearing Nana's loud squealed as she ran towards the kitchen.

Yue sighed before grabbing her gun and pointing it at the figure behind her. "What do you want?" Yue asked coldly.

"You've grown," Reborn mumbled as he pointed a gun right behind her head.

"Of course I've grown," Yue muttered as they both withdraw their gun and Yue continued with her walk. "Mother is well, father," Yue stated quietly, not even pausing to look at Reborn's face. If she did, she would be privilege to see an expression of Reborn's face that few had ever seen.

That expression was longing.

* * *

_**Chapter 11 done, please enjoy**_


End file.
